VIDA ROBADA
by bigi43
Summary: Es un fics dónde tendras que elegir cómo quieres que siga la historia, espero que te guste, Draco Herms, romántico...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Hola este es un fics interactivo donde el lector tiene que elegir que quiere que pase o como quiere que siga la historia lo reedito ya que el anterior se llenó de spam

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 1

Caminaba sin cesar, sin rumbo, por un sitio desconocido, todo era desconocido para ella, estaba lastimada, sangre corría por su brazo derecho y por sus piernas, pero no le importaba, seguía caminando, sin saber que hacer, huía, pero ¿de quien?, una puntada dolorosa en su cabeza la hizo detener, se apoyó en un árbol y contempló por segundos el paisaje, boscoso y frío, quería recordar, pero no podía sus esfuerzos eran inútiles cada vez que intentaba hacer memoria la cabeza parecía estallar, la muchacha se desesperaba cada vez más, tampoco recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba de huída, al llegar a un claro se tumbó en el suelo quiso levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, la chica se desmayó.

La batalla final había terminado, a pesar de ser los magos los triunfadores gracias a Harry Potter que liberó en cruenta batalla al mundo mágico de Voldemort, los estragos habían sido descomunales, millones de personas magos muggles y mortífagos perecieron y los pocos que quedaban con vida sólo sobrevivían, el mundo se había convertido en un desierto, dónde pocos ejemplares de las distintas especies se conservaban con vida, pero dentro del desastre sobresalían como en otras épocas 2 grupos: los Magos agrupados en una nueva orden cuyo lideres eran Harry Potter acompañado de Ron y Hermione, y los mortios cuyo lideres eran los Malfoy (padre e hijo) ambos grupos estaban obsesionados en cumplir la última profecía, la cual había sido pronunciada por Voldemort al momento de morir. "sólo se salvaran las especies, sí quien surgido del mal, renazca en el bien, naciendo un nuevo mundo dónde la oscuridad se convierta en luz"

-Draco, hemos encontrado una impura,  
-mátala Zabini,  
-creo que debes verla, pero si quieres que la mate, así lo haré,  
-sin rodeos, ¿qué pasa?, dijo con pésimos modos fulminando con la mirada a su ex compañero de casa,  
-esta bien, Draco, estoy casi seguro que se trata de la sangre sucia de Granger,  
-Granger, espetó el rubio, - ¿cómo que estas casi seguro?, le dijo ofuscado por la información a medias que le proporcionaba el mortio,  
-es que está muy golpeada, y pasaron unos años, pero es ella, afirmó,  
-dónde la tienes,  
-en las mazmorras, bien atrapada, no olvido que es peligrosa,  
-vamos, dijo el rubio, de inmediato,

Ambos jóvenes descendieron un sin fin de escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación dónde tenían fuertemente amarrada a una muchacha, con cabellos largos y castaños, estatura media, delgada y con un marcado embarazo,  
-valla, valla, así que vienes con premio, dijo burlonamente Draco al llegar hasta la cucheta dónde estaba acurrucada la chica,  
-Blaise, te mereces un premio, la captura de esta impura es un gran logro, me gustaría ver la cara de Potter y la comadreja, cuando se enteren que ella está en mis manos, será muy útil para negociar, ella y el bastardo, ¿ hijo de quien será?, se preguntaba el muchacho riendo cínicamente.

Draco subió al castillo, eran en realidad las ruinas de un fabuloso castillo que habían acondicionado con magia, y era también el cuartel general de los mortios, al llegar a la lechuzería le mandó unas líneas a Lucius, dónde le informaba de la captura de la nueva rehén, el muchacho estaba ansioso, el hecho de encontrar a Granger hizo revivir en él muchos recuerdos olvidados, mezclados con unas ansias de venganza, por haber sido el trío de oro quienes triunfaron y se llevaron los honores del mundo mágico, mientras él y su padre eran despreciados, entró en su habitación se recostó y pronto quedó dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente Draco se dirigió rápidamente a las mazmorras, el día anterior le había ordenado a Zabini que curara las heridas de la chica y la interrogase en el caso que reaccionara,  
-Blaise, se despertó, le preguntó el rubio una vez ingresado a la recámara,  
Shuuu!! Zabini lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó afuera, dónde la chica no pudiera escucharlos,  
-qué pasa? Dijo Draco molesto, a pesar de ser Zabini su único amigo y persona de confianza, no le había gustado la manera de sacarlo de la habitación y menos que le diga que se callara,  
-Draco, te tengo novedades, dijo alegremente el moreno,  
-sin suspenso, Blaise, sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte, le dijo el rubio con su mejor cara de mortio,  
- está bien, te cuento: Granger tiene un lapso de tiempo, desde la muerte de Voldomort hasta ahora no recuerda nada tiene un desfasaje en su memoria,  
-genial, dijo el rubio, no pudiendo dar crédito a su suerte, -Zabini, estas seguro que no recuerda nada,  
-seguro, ella misma me lo confirmó,  
-iré a verla, y diciendo esto, Draco entró en la habitación,  
La chica clavó los ojos en la figura del rubio, y trató de incorporarle cubriendo y protegiendo su embarazo, demostrando temor.  
-Malfoy, qué haces acá? Preguntó la castaña asustada,  
-¿estas, bien Hermione?, le preguntó el rubio con su mejor cara de preocupación,  
-sí contesto la chica confundida, ¿por qué me llamas por mi nombre?,  
-cómo no voy a llamar por su nombre a mi esposa, la madre de mi futuro hijo!!

Bueno ahora empieza la primer elección hay que elegir y seguir una de las dos historias (no lean las dos que se van a confundir jajajaj ya bastante me confundo yo que lo estoy escribiendo jajajjaja) puden elegir que Hermione crea o no lo que le dice Draco QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LO ENTIENDEN Y SI LES GUSTA  
BESITOS BIGI


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 2

a) Hermione le cree a Draco.

-Draco eres un zorro, le dijo Zabini a un alegre rubio,  
-es una estúpida sangre sucia, respondió Draco,  
-tendrás que actuar muy bien para que no sospeche, será divertido, dijo el moreno,  
-sí, será divertido, la estúpida andará suelta y no se escapará, además me las cobraré todas, con ella y con su bastardo, deseará no haberse casado nunca con migo, dijo estallando de risa,  
-además puedes tenerla y Granger siempre estuvo buena, dijo Zabini con lujuria,  
-claro, por supuesto ese era el objetivo, dijo cínicamente, la impura ¿no se va a negar a intimar con el amado marido? Te aseguró que no se olvidará fácilmente de nuestras revolcadas, y si algún día recobra la memoria…. Esa será mi mejor venganza,  
-llévala a mi cuarto que estoy con ánimos de diversión,  
-así lo haré, dijo el moreno y fue a cumplir la orden.

-vamos Hermione, dijo el moreno desatando a la chica, tenemos que ir al cuarto de Draco, bueno el de ustedes, se corrigió rápidamente -si por un error de él se descubría la verdad, el rubio lo mataba,-  
-dime Zabini ¿Por qué estoy atada?  
El morocho no sabía que decir, es que esa impura era muy inteligente, pensó, pero rápidamente dijo,  
-lo siento Hermione, menos mal que Malfoy no se dio cuenta, es que andabas por ahí te golpeaste y desmayaste, quien te encontró no te reconoció, te ató y yo no me di cuenta de desatarte, vamos antes que Malfoy se enoje, dijo el moreno tratando de salvar la situación.  
Hermione acompañó a Zabini, tratando de grabar cada uno de los pasadizos por dónde transitaban, todo le era extraño, juraría que nunca había estado ahí, al entrar al cuarto quedó maravillada, era hermoso con una cama de dos plazas muy amplia con unos cortinados verde agua haciendo juego con el acolchado, también había detalles plateados por todos lados,- bien de Slytherin pensó la chica-, se sentó en una silla, todavía le dolían las heridas auque habían sido bien sanadas, en ese momento entró Draco,  
-me retiro, dijo Zabini y se fue,  
-tienes que acostarte de nuevo, Hermione, le dijo el rubio acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla,  
La castaña se sobresaltó, pero no lo impidió, el rubio se dio cuenta y dejo salir una sonrisa de triunfo,  
La chica se dirigió a la cama y se recostó en ella,  
-Draco no me puedo acostar vestida, alcánzame un camisón,  
El rubio se quedó pasmado, no había pensado el hecho de que la sangre sucia no tenía sus pertenencias…  
-ahora te traigo uno le dijo y se fue de la habitación,  
La castaña quedó confundida por que no había ropa de ella en su alcoba, se levantó con dificultad y empezó a revisar todo, no había nada de ella ahí, que estaba pasando, una fuerte puntada le dio en la cabeza, en ese momento entraba Draco,  
-que te pasa Hermione, corrió el rubio con un camisón en la mano a ayudar a la chica que se tambaleaba agarrándose la cabeza,  
-Draco ¿ por que no hay pertenencias mías en la habitación?

b) Hermione no le cree a Draco

-eso es mentira, eres un mentiroso, engreído, ¿como se te puede ocurrir que yo crea que estoy casada con un bastardo como vos? Y diciendo esto a los gritos tratando e desatarse y insultando a más no poder estaba una furiosa castaña, tomándose el vientre,  
El rubio empezó a reir,  
-valla sangre sucia, no has caído, pero mi actuación fue de lo mejor, no es así Blaise,  
El morocho que también reía asintió con la cabeza,  
-peor para ti, ahora en lugar de ser mi esposa serás mi prisionera, y créeme tendrás que responderme de la misma manera que siendo "MI QUERIDA" dijo burlándose y riendo junto con Zabini que había explotado en una sonora carcajada.  
El rubio se adelantó y se inclinó donde estaba la chica, se acercó y le beso lujuriosamente el cuello, la castaña se retorcía, e insultaba, el chico se obstinaba más en besarla, al seguir siendo rechazado de golpe se alejó.  
-Zabini no le traigas de comer ni de beber, ya me pedirá por favor que la atienda, dijo burlescamente, sino el bastardo que lleva en el vientre no resistirá,  
-como tu lo mandes, dijo el moreno, ambos se fueron  
Hermione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no sabía que le había pasado ni recordaba como había llegado ni quien era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando, -esto no me puede pasar a mí- se decía miraba su vientre y la forma en que el bebe se movía su embarazo era de casi siete meses calculó ella, -merlin, cómo podré escaparme Malfoy me la tiene jurada y yo estoy a su merced, tengo que escapar- y empezó a mirar la habitación dónde estaba y para su alegría vió que sobre una mesa alejada se encontraba su varita, sin pensarlo dos veces por medio de un hechizo "accio varita" la pudo recuperar, la chica estaba feliz, pero su felicidad duró segundos ya que en ese momento entraba Draco.  
-maldita sangre sucia grito!!

Capítulo 3

a) Hermione le cree a Draco.

-que te pasa Hermione, corrió el rubio con un camisón en la mano a ayudar a la chica que se tambaleaba agarrándose la cabeza,  
-Draco ¿por que no hay pertenencias mías en la habitación?

-pensaba no decirte nada, ya que no lo recuerdas, ¿qué importancia tiene que no estén tus cosas aquí?  
-claro que tiene importancia, dijo dulcemente la castaña mirando a Draco a los ojos, como tu ya sabes no tengo memoria de los últimos tiempos, tú me dices que estamos casados y nos queremos,  
-nos amamos, replicó el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo por no largarle una carcajada a la chica en la cara,  
Hermione sonrió con dulzura,  
-bueno, tu me dices que nos amamos, dijo -poniéndose colorada- y resulta que no duermo en tu cuarto,  
Draco sonrió con malicia, la pichoncita terminaba de dejar la conversación en el lugar indicado,  
-no es verdad, -afirmó el rubio-, nosotros siempre compartimos la cama, sólo que tuvimos una peleíta, por mi culpa, por que soy muy celoso, -dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno- y te enojaste tanto que te pasaste a otro cuarto, pero ya lo soluciono,  
-Zabini, grito y en un momento el moreno apareció,  
-¿que pasa Draco?  
-trae ahora mismo las pertenencias de Hermione, del cuarto que antes ocupaba Narcisa, le dijo el rubio con una seña que el moreno interpretó de inmediato,  
-podrías ayudarme, le dijo Zabini  
-Merlín no pueden hacer nada sin mí, dijo el rubio, ahora te alcanzo,  
-voy a ayudar a ese inútil dijo Draco, pero antes de marcharse se acercó a la castaña y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, la chica no se resistió y correspondió al beso, cosa que al rubio entusiasmó.

En el cuarto de Narcisa…

-estas loco, esta ropa de tu madre nunca le quedarán a la sangre sucia,  
-hay Blaise por algo soy el mejor, dijo Draco y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que la ropa cambiara de talle, y otras las modificó para que parezcan ropa de embarazada,  
-el problema son los zapatos, cuanto calzará la pichoncita, dijo sonriente el rubio,  
-con que pichoncita,  
-sí, Blaise, auque no puedo ni creerlo, la fiera, ratona, come libros de Hogwarts, se ha convertido en una dulce gatita, me mira y hasta me sonrie, le dijo con cara de asco,  
-es increíble que no sospeche, afirmó el moreno,  
-es ingenua, más estúpida de lo que imaginé, y juro que me aprovecharé al máximo de la situación,  
-sé que lo harás, pobre Granger, la vas a destruir, creo que es la primera persona que confía en vos, nunca tendría que hacerlo,  
Por un momento Draco se quedó pensativo, ella confiaba en él, y él la iba a traicionar, -bueno por eso era un Malfoy, pensó- pero por un segundo hubiera preferido no serlo.

b) Hermione no le cree a Draco

y empezó a mirar la habitación dónde estaba y para su alegría vió que sobre una mesa alejada se encontraba su varita, sin pensarlo dos veces por medio de un hechizo "accio varita" la pudo recuperar, la chica estaba feliz, pero su felicidad duró segundos ya que en ese momento entraba Draco.  
-maldita sangre sucia grito!!

Draco se abalanzó hacia la castaña que ya se había desatado, por unos minutos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte, además el embarazo de la castaña dificultaba su accionar, pronto fue dominada por el rubio, quien la había derrotado poniendo su cuerpo encima y sacándole la varita,  
-vamos Granger ¿ahora que quieres que te haga?  
-suéltame, maldito me estas lastimando, a mí y a mi bebe, le dijo sollozando Hermione,  
-ahora piensas en el bastardo, -le dijo susurrando en el oído-, lo hubieses pensado antes, cuando te hacías la invencible tratando de escapar,  
-me siento mal, por favor, me falta el aire, seguía suplicando entre llanto la castaña,  
-a mí no me importa, ni si te mueres tú o si se muere el bastardo, le volvió a susurrar Draco,  
-por favor, dijo la chica antes de desmayarse,  
El rubio la miró con asco, le tomó el pulso, -seguro se había desmayado pensó-, la empezó a besar, sus besos eran salvajes e incontrolables, siempre le había gustado Granger, pero nunca había podido hacerla suya, lo había intentado en repetidas oportunidades, pero la chica era muy lista y siempre se le escapaba, él solo quería sacarse el gusto, nada más, pero la castaña no despertaba, volvió a poner sus manos en la garganta, sí tenía pulso,- tal vez el bastardo pensó-, la empezó a desvestir, su estado lejos de desalentar al rubio en su cometido lo excitaba más, al tocar la frente de la chica se dio cuenta que volaba en fiebre, -se veía tan linda dormida, embarazada y desnuda, pensó- la volvió a amarrar y se fue en busca de Zabini para que le diera una medicina, más tarde él vendría y esta vez nada ni nadie iba a impedir que la sangre sucia fuera suya, estaba decidido,  
-Zabini, fíjate lo que haces por tu culpa casi se escapa, le dijo arrojándole la varita,  
-lo siento Draco no volverá a pasar,  
-más te vale ahora, quiero que lleves medicina, la estúpida se desmayó, y tiene fiebre, le dijo  
-esta bien Draco,  
-en una hora estoy ahí, prepárala para cuando yo llegue, ya sabes para qué, y diciendo esto el rubio se alejó de Zabini,  
El moreno entró en el cuarto, le toco la frente y comprobó que la chica tenía mucha temperatura, en seguida le dio una jalea de color amarillo fuerte, la castaña lo tomó, Blaise le acarició la cara y empezó a besarla, siempre había estado enamorado de ella y ahora estaba tan cerca, dormida, desnuda, toda para él, la chica empezaba a reaccionar, pero el moreno no dejaba de besarla, acariciarla, se empezó a desvestir, la chica ya despierta viendo las intenciones del moreno trataba de escaparse, pero Draco la había atado muy bien era imposible huir, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando la puerta se abrió,  
-¿Zabini, se puede saber que haces? Grito el rubio a un paralizado moreno.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 4

a)

Por un momento Draco se quedó pensativo, ella confiaba en él, y él la iba a traicionar, -bueno por eso era un Malfoy, pensó- pero por un segundo hubiera preferido no serlo.

Llegó con toda la ropa la habitación, cuando la depositó es el placard, le hizo una seña a Zabini para que se marchase,  
-dime Hermione, estás complacida ya tienes de nuevo tus cosas,  
-gracias, dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y se levantó para examinarla,  
En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta que no había ajustado el tamaño de los zapatos, miró un par que se encontraba debajo de la cama y con su varita pronto enmendó su descuido, la castaña seguía observando la ropa,  
-algún problema pichoncita, le dijo el rubio acercándose molesto que la chica mirara tanto,  
-no, es que estoy tratando de recordar, pensé que el tener mi ropa me ayudaría, pero sólo logro que empiece el dolor de cabeza,  
-ya basta, dijo el rubio tomándola de la cintura y acercándosela hacia él, te prohíbo que quieras recordar, le dijo en tono cordial, si quieres saber algo me preguntas y ya,  
-pero Draco ¿no voy a estar toda la vida preguntándote?, refunfuñó la chica,  
-no quiero que te esfuerces me oíste bien,  
-sí, te oí bien,  
-ahora, quiero sólo que te esfuerces por estar con migo, dijo con una amplia sonrisa,  
-eso no sería un esfuerzo, dijo la castaña poniéndose colorada, estamos casados,  
-claro que lo estamos, y todavía te sonrojas, eso es lo que más me gusta de tí, que eres muy ingenua, le dijo con doble sentido, y al momento la llevó hasta la cama, se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a besarla, la chica estaba inquieta, la situación la descolocaba, pero se dejó querer, y de vez en cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa, Draco no podía creer su suerte, todo salía como lo había planeado, la penetró delicadamente y la chica se sintió segura, no recordaba pero ella amaba a ese hombre, no sabía como ni desde cuando pero ella amaba a Draco Malfoy, su marido.  
Luego de amarse se quedaron recostados en la cama, Draco dormitaba, la castaña admiraba el cuerpo de su esposo, cuando de repente vió la marca,  
-Draco, si Voldemort ya está muerto ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el brazo?

b)  
-¿Zabini, se puede saber que haces? Grito el rubio a un paralizado moreno.

-Lo siento, Draco, balbuceaba el moreno, alejándose al instante de la chica,  
-¿a ti también te gusta? Pero lo lamento, el premio es mío, le dijo acercándose para comenzar a besar a la chica,  
-váyanse a la mierda los dos, grito la castaña enfurecida,  
-ves Granger, furiosa me excitas más, vete Zabini,  
El moreno se fue al instante,  
Draco empezó a besarla,  
-mira Granger, esto puede ser muy bueno o terrible para ti, depende de vos, yo igual lo voy a disfrutar,  
Hermione entendió que no tenía escapatoria, y que debía proteger a su bebe, se limitó a dejarse hacer y empezó a pensar en otra cosa, como si los besos y caricias del rubio no le llegaran, pensaba en Harry, Ron a quien recordaba como su novio, -será él el padre de mi hijo- se preguntaba, me estarán buscando, -seguro que los dos me están buscando y que cuando lleguen le darán su merecido a Malfoy – pensaba,  
Draco por su parte estaba excitadísimo, pero no le gustaba la forma ida en que Hermione llevaba la situación, ya no se quejaba, ni reclamaba, él tenía su cuerpo, pero no la tenía a ella, -maldita sangre sucia- pensaba -ya vas a caer y vas a rogar que te haga gemir-,  
El muchacho concluyó su violación y se apartó de la chica la miraba de una manera desconcertada, la castaña no se inmutaba, ella miraba a un punto fijo desde el principio,  
-y Granger, te gustó,  
Hermione no le contestó sólo se limitó a mirarlo,  
-guauu que miedo, dijo el rubio, me matas con tu mirada,  
La castaña sentía que la fiebre le volvía y empezó a marearse hasta que quedó inconciente sobre la cama,  
-que pasa Granger,  
La castaña no respondía,  
Draco se acercó y comprobó que nuevamente volaba en fiebre, -maldito Zabini ¿qué remedio le habrá dado? Y lo fue a buscar no sin antes vestir a la chica, a pesar de disimularlo muy bien, no le había gustado nada que el estúpido de Blaise intentara aprovecharse de ella, -la sangre sucia es mía, sólo mía se repitió-,  
-Draco, muchos de los medicamentos no se lo puedo dar por el embarazo, se excusaba el moreno,  
-bueno pero has algo, la veo mal,  
-claro que está mal, y no come hace mucho eso empeora su estado,  
-busca otra solución, dijo el rubio de muy mal humor,  
-ohh, no, alarmó el moreno,  
-¿que pasa?  
-rompió bolsa, dijo Zabini con cara de pánico.

Capitulo 5

a) Luego de amarse se quedaron recostados en la cama, Draco dormitaba, la castaña admiraba el cuerpo de su esposo, cuando de repente vió la marca,  
-Draco, si Voldemort ya está muerto ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el brazo?

El rubio cubrió rápidamente la marca, era una gran M rodeada por dos serpientes, la había creado Lucius en reemplaza de la marca tenebrosa que había desaparecido mágicamente al momento de la muerte de Voldemort por parte de Potter, la M era la insignia lógicamente de los Malfoy y las dos serpientes representaban a Draco y su padre,  
-es sólo un tatuaje -le respondió de mala manera el rubio, ya cansado de tener tantas amabilidades con "su esposa"-  
La castaña se quedó callada, aquella marca le recordó a Voldemort, Harry, Ron, ¿qué sería de sus amigos? ¿Donde estarían? En ese momento recordó que ella era novia oficial de Ron, -Merlín, pensó, seguramente lo deje cuando me enamoré del rubio-, pero como quedarse callada no era el estilo de la castaña, pronto repreguntó,  
-Draco, por que no me hablaste de Harry y Ron, quisiera verlos,  
El rubio fastidiado con la situación, y también con las insinuaciones que repetidamente le hacía Zabini que le daba a entender que la chica lo podía, decidió comenzar con su venganza, ya que su objetivo principal que era, acostarse con la chica lo había logrado y con creses,  
-eso jamás, le contestó fríamente -ya sabes que nunca más verás a ese par, y con respecto a la marca, es "la marca tenebrosa Malfoy" porque como no lo recuerdas, nosotros y esto te incluye, seguimos los pasos de Voldemort, para que sólo queden los mejores magos sobre ésta tierra, y pronto te marcarás tu también,  
La castaña lo miró con espanto, quiso escapar pero Draco la retuvo con fuerza incluso lastimándola,  
-no, no es cierto, gritaba la chica, yo no me marcaré, jamás pude haber estado de acuerdo con eso, jamás decía llorando,  
Draco la zamarreó de malos modos, tu lo decidiste cuando te peleaste con esos dos, ya que no aprobaban nuestra relación, pero pichoncita, tu ya estabas embarazada, tu familia te echó ya que eras una vergüenza para ellos, también "tus amigos" -dijo seseando- te despreciaron, estabas sóla y muerta de hambre, pediste limosna y te la dí.  
-no, no puede ser cierto,  
-sí lo es, pregúntale a Zabini que fue quien te encontró como una perra tirada en una esquina,  
-no, no puede ser cierto, -repetía y repetía mirando a un moreno, acabado de llegar, que afirmaba lo dicho por el rubio-  
Hermione se encontraba en un estado de desesperación, fue hasta donde estaba Draco y lo abrazó,  
-dime que no es cierto, le rogaba, que mi familia no me echó, por favor  
-ya basta, gritó el rubio y al hacerlo la desprendió de su cuerpo y la arrojó hacia un costado, la sorpresa por el movimiento del rubio no permitió que la chica se estabilizara cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, dando su vientre de lleno contra un escalón, Hermione miró con los ojos llenos de espanto a Draco y se desvaneció,  
-animal, gritó Zabini, y fue corriendo a socorrer a la castaña, Draco se quedó inmóvil, su venganza había llegado muy lejos.

b)

-claro que está mal, y no come hace mucho eso empeora su estado,  
-busca otra solución, dijo el rubio de muy mal humor,  
-ohh, no, alarmó el moreno,  
-¿que pasa?  
-rompió bolsa, dijo Zabini con cara de pánico.

-el bastardo va a nacer, le dijo el moreno al rubio,  
-esta bien, si tiene que nacer que nazca,  
-pero es muy prematuro, y la madre esta muy débil,  
-Zabini, quiero a los dos vivos, me entiendes,  
El moreno se remangó la camisa y empezó a tratar de reanimar a la chica ya que si no reaccionaba, tendría que sacar al niño por la barriga y era mas riesgoso, Zabini tenía cierta información médica, pero en ese caso no sabría dónde ni hasta dónde cortar,  
-que pasa? Interrogó el rubio  
-no reacciona, trae perfume o algo así, le dijo el moreno,  
Draco en un momento estuvo con una sustancia fuerte parecida a in perfume, la castaña reaccionó,  
-no, me duele, gritaba  
-vamos, Granger, colabora, ya viene  
-no, por Merlin, me duele mucho,  
-valla que habías sido cobarde, le dijo Draco,  
-la chica no le contestó pero hizo más fuerzas para que su bebe naciera.  
La criatura estaba enredado en el cordón umbilical, por eso no asomaba su cabecita, Zabini se dio cuenta, y lo acomodó, de lo contrario el pequeño se hubiera ahorcado,  
-ya sale, ya sale, gritaba Zabini y al pasar la cabeza le corto el cordón para que pudiera salir el resto del cuerpo y la placenta,  
Lo tomó de las piernitas y le dio un golpe en la espalda el bebe lloró,  
Te felicito, Draco es un varón, dijo Zabini burlándose al rubio, y dándole al bebe,  
Yo no lo quiero, dáselo a la madre, es horrible dijo mirando con asco a la criatura, sobre todo por que es pelirrojo.

Capitulo 6

a) -ya basta, gritó el rubio y al hacerlo la desprendió de su cuerpo y la arrojó hacia un costado, la sorpresa por el movimiento del rubio no permitió que la chica se estabilizara cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, dando su vientre de lleno contra un escalón, Hermione miró con los ojos llenos de espanto a Draco y se desvaneció,  
-animal, gritó Zabini, y fue corriendo a socorrer a la castaña, Draco se quedó inmóvil, su venganza había llegado muy lejos.

-mataste a los dos, sentenció el moreno, que una vez al lado de la castaña empezó a hacer tareas de reanimación,  
Hermione estaba estática, a pesar que el moreno la zarandeaba, ni un músculo se le movía, Zabini la levantó y la llevó a la cama, la chica no daba señales de vida ni el bebé se movía, el moreno empezó a desesperarse.  
Draco permanecía parado mirando toda la escena, vió como Zabini la acostó en su cama, dónde minutos antes habían hecho el amor, como nunca antes él lo había sentido, dónde beso su cuerpo, sintió su aroma, vibró con todo su ser, sí, hasta al bastardo había besado cómo si fuera suyo, se sentía tan feliz, pero había destruido todo, él siempre destruía todo, era un mandato de Lucius, y él lo seguía - Merlín, se decía, cómo pude lastimarla así, ella sólo correspondía mi amor-, y ahora estaba ahí sin moverse, sin reclamarle, sin mirarle, pero había sido suficiente para él, los pocos segundos que Hermione lo miró luego de la caída, fue un cuchillazo a su corazón, la castaña no lo había mirado con odio, ni rencor, ni venganza, lo miró con lástima, sí lastima como dándose cuenta que él era incapaz de un amor puro, defraudada esa era la palabra Hermione lo miró defraudada….  
-Draco, grito Zabini, y el rubio salió de su letargo, Hay que llevarla a San Murgo,  
-sabes bien que no puedo, se sabría toda la verdad, y se iría con Potter y el otro, -dijo ofuscado,  
-pues si no hacemos algo rápido no va a tener con quien irse, su pulso es muy débil y temo que el bebe murió con el golpe,  
-Merlín, pensó el rubio, -Baise, vete ahora a San Murgo y trae a todos los medimagos que sean necesario, les pagas lo que sea y si no, los secuestras, pero los traes ahora mismo,  
-así lo haré, dijo el moreno y se desapareció.  
Draco se acercó a la castaña y le tomó de la mano, con la otra le corrió e flequillo de los ojos y un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre la cara, -te vez tan linda le dijo, no quise empujarte, Merlín, desprecio tanto a mi padre y termino haciendo lo mismo que él, no quiero que te mueras, ni tu ,ni tu hijo, no así, no por mi culpa, al decir verdad, no quiero que se mueran, ni por mi culpa ni por culpa de otro-, le volvió a tocar la mejilla, nada, no había señal, apenas respiraba, -Merlín, por que Zabini tarda tanto,  
En ese instante apareció Zabini con un medimago y una enfermera, se notaba que no habían asistido a gusto,  
-aquí está, apenas respira, dijo Draco,  
El medico enseguida se puso a trabajar le dio una mezcla de cómo 10 pociones, y un montón de estudios,  
-usted es el marido no? Dijo preguntando a Zabini,  
-no, soy yo, se apresuró a decir Draco,  
-me temo, que tendremos que inducir al parto, la criatura es muy pequeña y tiene dificultades por causa del golpe,  
-que quiere decir, dijo firme el rubio,  
-lo que le quiero decir, es que haremos todo lo posible, pero tal vez no resista ninguna de las dos, ah me olvidaba es una niña,  
Draco se quedó aturdido, y si morían las dos…. el hijo de Hermione era una niña, si logran sobrevivir, él las iba a cuidar era una promesa de Draco Malfoy.

b) Lo tomó de las piernitas y le dio un golpe en la espalda el bebe lloró,  
Te felicito, Draco es un varón, dijo Zabini burlándose al rubio, y dándole al bebe,  
Yo no lo quiero, dáselo a la madre, es horrible dijo mirando con asco a la criatura, sobre todo por que es pelirrojo.

-denme a mí bebe, grito la castaña,  
Zabini se lo llevó,  
-que hermoso es, decía la chica entusiasmada poniéndoselo en el pecho,  
Draco la seguía mirando con cara de asco,  
-cambia esa cara hombre le susurró Zabini, ahora ya sabe quien es el padre, dijo el moreno mirando la blanca piel y los cabellos rojizos del bebe,  
-en vez de un bebé tuviste una comadreja, le espetó Draco con burla,  
-cállate imbecil, seguramente Ron y Harry ya me están buscando y te darán tu merecido,  
-pues no te van a encontrar, porque ahora tú eres mía, y no dejaré que te escapes y me dejes,  
-estás loco,  
-sí lo estoy, pero yo soy quien manda, y si quieres pasarla bien con tu hijo, no se te ocurra intentar escapar, tengo la mansión llena de hechizos y tu hijo no los resistiría, estás avisada,  
-muérete Malfoy,  
-no te daré el gusto, ahhh!! Te aviso que tendremos una comida de mortios en casa, te presentaré como mi esposa e hijo, no hagas ninguna estupidez ya que me ha costado mucho convencer a mi padre y el resto que eras de fiar, no lo estropees Granger, porque ellos mataran a los dos sin vueltas, la reunión es en 2 días espero que te vistas adecuadamente te dejaré ropa para ti y para el niño, y diciendo esto se fue de la habitación.  
Granger se quedó con Zabini, éste último estaba atendiendo al niño,  
-hazle caso, le dijo el moreno, los mortios son sádicos y a tí te odian, él a su manera te protege,  
-y a qué le debo ese honor? Dijo irónica la castaña,  
-no lo sé, dijo sinceramente Zabini, creo que siempre le gustaste, por eso su obsesión de someterte por la fuerza, como a mí, Granger, sólo que yo te le dije que me gustabas varias veces,  
-están locos los dos, ahora resulta que les gusto a las serpientes?  
-y ¿por que no?, tú eres mujer, y no eres fea,  
-valla, ¿por que no? Repitió una pensante Hermione.

Capitulo 7 a  
a) -lo que le quiero decir, es que haremos todo lo posible, pero tal vez no resista ninguna de las dos, ah me olvidaba es una niña,  
Draco se quedó aturdido, y si morían las dos…. el hijo de Hermione era una niña, si logran sobrevivir, él las iba a cuidar era una promesa de Draco Malfoy.

El medimago empezó a realizar distintos hechizos, todos eran para que la señora recobre el conocimiento, -le explicaba a Draco-, en eso la castaña abrió los ojos, estaba asustada, el dolor era grande, miraba al medimago, a Draco, a Zbini, no sabía en quien debía confiar, el rubio le tomó la mano, Hermione se dejó, el dolor era fuertísimo, pero como si estuviera viendo una película las imágenes y los dichos de Draco hacia ella antes de caer, rondaban por su mente, tengo concentrarmeo a mi niño, pensó, lo demás no importa y así lo hizo, tomada de la mano del rubio realizó su esfuerzo máximo para que el bebe naciera luego se dejo caer,  
-lo felicito, acá tiene a su niña, -le dijo el medimago entregándole a una muy pequeña beba de piel blanquísima y pelo castaño-, Draco tomó a la beba la beso y se la pasó a Zabini quien con la medimaga le daban los primeros pasos de higienización, -está muy sanita dijo el doctor-, que estaba haciendo unos cuantos hechizos más a la castaña,  
-¿y mi esposa? Preguntó Draco,  
-me temo que se esforzó demasiado en el parto, es una buena madre, los dolores que soportó son terribles, el golpe le dio de lleno en el útero e hizo que se fisurara, me temo que tendré que extraerle el órgano, es una pena siendo una mujer tan joven si sobrevive no podrá tener mas hijos,  
Draco se tambaleó, era su culpa, todo era por su culpa, la frase del médico le retumbaba en la cabeza "es una pena siendo una mujer tan joven, si sobrevive, no podrá tener mas hijos"….. "si sobrevive, no podrá tener mas hijos"…. "si sobrevive, no podrá tener mas hijos"  
La beba lloraba, Zabini le lanzó a Draco una mirada de reproche, es que el moreno se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido con Hermione, después de todo él la había capturado, sentía que al rubio se le había salido la situación de control, y a él, auque no lo admitiría nunca Hermione le gustaba desde siempre,  
-llévense a la pequeña, le ordenaba el médico a la enfermera que se retiraba con Zabini y la beba, hacia otro lugar,  
La habitación donde se encontraba Hermione pronto se convirtió en un quirófano,  
-usted resiste la operación o prefiere retirarse, le preguntó el medimago al rubio,  
-me quedo por supuesto, dijo Draco,  
El médico limpió con un líquido verdusco el estómago de la castaña y con la varita hizo un tajo que iba desde el ombligo hasta dónde empieza el bello púbico, la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones,-Draco dio vuelta la cara, el doctor era hábil sacó una especie de esfera del estómago y con la varita en mano empezó a canalizar la zona, luego hecho más desinfectante y también con la varita coció la herida,  
-ahora hay que esperar a que despierte, ve esto es el útero de su esposa, le dijo mostrando la esfera de carne obtenida,  
-no podrá tener más hijos, le preguntó un abatido rubio,  
-no, pero usted ya es padre de una hermosa niña, le consoló el médico,  
-si claro soy el padre, dijo un triste Draco.

b) están locos los dos, ahora resulta que les gusto a las serpientes?  
-y ¿por que no?, tú eres mujer, y no eres fea,  
-valla, ¿por que no? Repitió una pensante Hermione.

2 días después…

Hermione estaba lista, le había hecho unos arreglos al vestido ( a la manera muggle ya que no tenía su varita) la muchacha había ideado un plan, ya que todo hacía parecer que ella atraía de alguna forma al rubio, pensó en seducirlo y darle celos de alguna manera para tenerlo ocupado con otra cuestión que no sea su fuga, al vestido en cuestión que tenía una pollera un tanto larga le subió el ruedo y le agregó un tajo hacia la pierna derecha que lo hacía muy sensual, se arregló con lo que pudo ya que el rubio le había alcanzado unos maquillajes, se recogió el cabello y se pudo unos aros y collar que también habían sido traídos junto al vestido que era de un color rojo sangre,  
-estas lista, pregunto Draco que acababa de entrar a la habitación,  
-estoy en el baño ya voy,  
-¿dónde esta Miky?  
-se lo llevó Zabini, tu sabes que se cree el tío, Draco rió ante el comentario,  
-sí, lo se,  
En ese momento la castaña sale del baño dejando a Draco con la boca abierta,  
-¿Granger, que le hiciste al vestido?  
-sólo unos arreglos para que quede más lindo,  
-estás loca si pensás que vas a salir vestida así,  
El vestido le había quedado perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo, claro que se había fajado un poco, auque estaba perfectamente para ser una mujer que hacía muy poco tiempo había dado a luz, el rubio la miraba de arriba abajo y con un gesto de negación sacó la varita y …  
-no lo hagas!! Le grito la castaña,  
-así no vas…  
-¿por que? Es un vestido común y me queda bien,  
-sí muy bien,  
-ja, ja, no me digas que Draco Malfoy esta celoso,  
-claro que no!!  
-¿entonces?  
-esta bien, pero no hagas ridículos, dijo enojado, y ambos salieron rumbo al salón del castillo donde se encontraba Lucius y el resto de los mortios que habían sobrevivido a la muerte de Voldemort,  
Al entrar todos se dieron vuelta, el rubio se dirigió a dónde estaba Lucius,  
-padre, acá está Granger, ella es mi pareja,  
-veo que la sangre sucia, tu prisionera, es muy atractiva, dijo Lucius mirando a la castaña sádicamente,  
-claro que lo es, padre,  
-bueno Draco encárgate de ella y del bastardo, que no creen problema, sabes que ellos serán un buen incentivo para torcer los planes de Potty,  
Hermione estaba furiosa, quería insultar al mal nacido de Lucius y a Draco también, pero sabía que no le convenía terminaría en las mazmorras, si pretendía escapar, tenía que permanecer cerca de su hijo y lo más libre que pudiera,  
Draco toma a la castaña del brazo y la lleva a un costado del salón cerca de Zabini, el moreno le entrega al bebe, la chica lo agarra cuando ve que una persona se acerca cómo torbellino hacia ellos,  
-Draky qué haces con esa? Dijo una furiosa Pansy.

Capitulo 8

a)  
-ahora hay que esperar a que despierte, ve esto es el útero de su esposa, le dijo mostrando la esfera de carne obtenida,  
-no podrá tener más hijos, le preguntó un abatido rubio,  
-no, pero usted ya es padre de una hermosa niña, le consoló el médico,  
-si claro soy el padre, dijo un triste Draco.

Había pasado ya unas semanas Hermione seguía muy débil y sin reaccionar, el medimago (a quien Draco obligó a quedarse en el castillo) le decía al rubio que la situación de su esposa era normal,  
La beba ya estaba más crecida, tomaba biberón ya que la castaña no podía alimentarla, pero el médico le recomendó al marido que tres veces al día succionara con una pezonera las mamas de su esposa para que la leche no se le cortara y así poder alimentar a la bebé cuando reaccionara, Draco se tomó muy enserio su trabajo y no dejaba que nadie (Zabini se había ofrecido en reiteradas ocasiones) que nadie se acercara a la castaña.  
Estaba el muchacho en su tarea diaria, (para lo cual volteaba boca arriba a Hermione, le desabrochaba la blusa, la castaña no tenía sostén, y suavemente con la pezonera extraía el alimento), cuando siente que una mano le impide seguir succionando,  
-Hermione, despertaste, le dijo con emoción,  
La chica se tocó los pechos y al ver que leche salía de ellos y Draco la estaba descartando, pensó lo peor y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente,  
-no llores Hermione no lo hago más, repetía el rubio tratando de consolar a la chica, pensando que se había enojado por que él la estaba manoseando,  
-mi bebe, mi bebe, lloraba la castaña,  
-ella esta muy bien, contestó el rubio al entender por fin que era lo que pasaba, la tiene Zabini,  
-está bien, dijo incrédula,  
-sí esta muy bien, es una niña, se llama Milly es que tuve que darle un nombre ya que tu no despertabas,  
-Milly, mi niña, quiero verla, por favor Draco quiero verla, Milly es un buen nombre,  
Draco sonrió, iba a ir en busca de la niña cuando Zabini entró con ella a la habitación,  
-despertó, mira Milly tu mamá despertó gritaba un eufórico moreno,  
De inmediato Draco se acercó a la castaña y le abotonó la blusa, el moreno sonrió, y le dio la beba a Hermione, la pequeña que estaba llorando se calmó y se acurrucó en el pecho de la castaña,  
-anda Hermione dale de comer, le dijo pícaramente Zabini,  
-muy buena idea, aseveró Draco, pero tu te vas, le dijo señalando la puerta al moreno que lamentando su suerte se despidió tirándole un beso con la mano a Hermione quien se veía feliz,  
-así me gusta verte reír, dijo Draco acercándole a Milly,  
La beba se prendió del pezón y comió a borbotones ante la mirada de un orgulloso padre,  
-es muy linda, dijo la castaña,  
-se parece a la mamá,  
-sí tiene el color de mi pelo,  
-pero el color de la piel es del papá,  
En ese momento la niñita cavó su mirada en los ojos de su madre,  
-Draco, también saco tus ojos, son grises iguales a los tuyos, son exactamente iguales, dijo la chica mirando alternativamente a su marido y a su hija,  
Este Blaise siempre en todas, tendré que darle las gracias, seguro fue él quien tuvo en cuenta ese detalle y hechizó el color de los ojos de la bebe, pensó.

b)  
Draco toma a la castaña del brazo y la lleva a un costado del salón cerca de Zabini, el moreno le entrega al bebe, la chica lo agarra cuando ve que una persona se acerca cómo torbellino hacia ellos,  
-Draky qué haces con esa? Dijo una furiosa Pansy.

Draco tomó a Pansy de un brazo y la llevó a un costado,  
Hermione le volvió a dar su pequeño Mike a Zabini y se fue hacia dónde estaban los mortios, Draco que discutía con la morena, es avisado por el moreno que la castaña iba hacia la boca del lobo, Draco le grita a Pansy que no se mueva de ahí y corre tras Hermione, la castaña ya estaba hablando con los mortios,  
-oye Granger te vez muy bien, le dijo Spenser riendo entre silbidos de los demás mortios,  
-gracias Nott, auque no pueda decir lo mismo, rió la chica,  
Spenser se aproximó peligrosamente y la tomó de la cintura, acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica diciendo…  
- y dime preciosura ¿que hace la dama del trío de oro, en el castillo Malfoy?  
La castaña iba a contestar cuando es jalada por Draco que la separa de Nott poniéndose él enfrente del mortio,  
-si quieres yo te explico, le dijo Draco furioso arrastrando las palabras,  
-no es con tigo con quien estoy hablando, contestó el mortio altanero,  
-resulta que con quien tu hablas es mi esposa y no se me antoja que le dirijas la palabra,  
-Granger tu esposa, ¿desde cuando?,  
-desde que a mí se me antoja que lo sea,  
Y elevando la vos…  
-atención a todos, ya que el estúpido de Spenser necesita presentaciones, paso a comunicarle que Hermione Granger, ex Hogwart, ex amiga de Potty y la comadreja ahora es mi amada esposa,  
De inmediato se armó un alboroto, en el salón, nadie podía entender que Granger de común acuerdo estuviera con Malfoy, Zabini corrió con le bebe a sostener a Pansy que furiosa quería arremeter contra el rubio,  
-quédate, quieta y callada, le dijo Zabini a la morena, sabes bien que no te conviene enfurecer a Draco, la chica se tranquilizó ella conocía al rubio enojado y sabía que no tendría lástima para con ella,  
De una manera que sorprendió hasta al rubio, luego de anunciarla como su esposa Hermione sonrió a los presentes y se acercó hasta Draco,  
Cuando se disipó el ruido el rubio continuó… además les presento a mi hijo Mike y le dio una señal a Zabini para que se lo llevara, Hermione casi se desmaya cuando lo vió, el bebe ya no era pelirrojo, sino que rubio y muy blanquito, la chica se acerco como dándole un beso a su marido,  
-desgraciado, qué le hiciste a Mike, le susurró  
-no pretenderás que presentara un hijo pelirrojo, susurró él también  
-te voy a asesinar, vuelve a mi hijo como es,  
-nunca, primero no presentaré a un hijo que no se me parezca, menos de un color tan horrible, además piensa cariño, usa tu cerebro, si relacionan a Mike con la comadreja lo usarán para el chantaje, ellos son mortios y a mi padre es al primero que hay que convencer que el bebe es mío, sino tú y Mike están muertos, le dijo mientras le daba un conjunto de besos, la chica lo pensó mejor, el rubio tenía razón ¿por que estaría haciendo Draco todo esto?


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 9

a) -Draco, también saco tus ojos, son grises iguales a los tuyos, son exactamente iguales, dijo la chica mirando alternativamente a su marido y a su hija,  
Este Blaise siempre en todas, tendré que darle las gracias, seguro fue él quien tuvo en cuenta ese detalle y hechizó el color de los ojos de la bebe, pensó.

3 años después…

Milly corría por la plaza, era una hermosa niña de tres años, su cabello color castaño claro con muchos rizos que caían desordenadamente, su carita angelical y sus hermosos ojos grises, con su mirada fría pero a la vez llena de amor, era la felicidad de Draco y Hermione que juntos tenían una gran familia, la castaña de vez en cuando se entristecía pensando en sus dos grandes amigos y en que nunca mas los pudo volver a ver, pero el hecho de estar con su marido mortio que ahora era el jefe de todos, ya que Lucius había muerto a los pocos días de nacer Milly, y que Draco le prometiera luego del nacimiento de la beba, no realizar más matanzas contra los impuros hacía que su corazón fuese feliz,  
-papi, papi, ven a jugar con migo, decía la pequeña trepándose a los pantalones del padre que pronto la tomó en los brazos,  
-y si yo juego, tu que me das, le dijo un astuto rubio,  
-yo te daría un gran beso, dijo la pequeña en forma compradora,  
-ummm ummm pero quiero algo más,  
-que quieres papi?,  
-quiero que me jures que siempre me vas a querer,  
-claro papi, yo siempre te voy a querer,  
-bueno, además quiero que le digas a tu madre que me dé un beso,  
-ah papi, eso lo intentaré, mami está enojada contigo y tu sabes cómo se enoja mami,  
-si, lo se, dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo a su hija,  
La niña se fue hasta donde estaba Hermione,  
-mami, mami, me darás una cosa,  
-que es lo que quiere mi linda niña, dijo una alegre castaña mientras besaba a la pequeña,  
-es papi, dijo,  
-qué pasa con papi, dijo enojada,  
-es que quiere un beso,  
-dale uno, dijo haciéndose la desentendida,  
-no mami, tu sabes… quiere un beso tuyo y dijo que nunca más va a hablar de esa forma de tus amigos, el cararajada y la comadreja,  
-Milly!! Ves lo que logra!! Hasta tú les faltas el respeto,  
-perdón mami no quería, faltarles el ... bueno eso que dijiste, dijo la niña haciendo puchero y empezando a llorar,  
-ya, no llores, ve a buscarlo que le daré su beso,  
La castañita se fue saltando en busca de su padre quien ya había escuchado y estaba yendo directamente a besar a su esposa,  
Le estaba besando cuando apareció Zabini,  
-valla aca está la niña mas linda del mundo, dijo el moreno dándole un beso a Milly, hola saludo a los dos muchachos,  
-hola dijo la castaña,  
-que pasa, dijo Draco al advertir la cara de Zabini,  
-tenemos que hablar, le dijo el moreno haciendo señas,  
La cara de Hermione mostraba enojo al ver que Zabini no quería incluirla en la conversación,  
-habla delante de Hermione, le dijo el rubio no permitiendo de ninguna manera que se estropeara la paz que gracias a Milly tenía con la castaña,  
-estamos en peligro hay un levantamiento, el nuevo ministro se empeña en acabar con todo aquel que haya sido mortio.

b)  
-nunca, primero no presentaré a un hijo que no se me parezca, menos de un color tan horrible, además piensa cariño, usa tu cerebro, si relacionan a Mike con la comadreja lo usarán para el chantaje, ellos son mortios y a mi padre es al primero que hay que convencer que el bebe es mío, sino tú y Mike están muertos, le dijo mientras le daba un conjunto de besos, la chica lo pensó mejor, el rubio tenía razón ¿por que estaría haciendo Draco todo esto?

El rubio agarró a "su esposa" de la cintura y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, bajo la mirada furiosa de Nott Spenser, -era sabido que el mortio moría por Hermione, al decir verdad tanto él como Zabini estaban obsesionados con la chica desde Hogwarts, nada más que por ser la amigota de Potter, el hecho de despojar "al elegido" de su mejor amiga, atraía a los mortios, pero Spenser era mucho más sádico y cruel sumado al odio que sentía hacia Draco, el cual crecía día a día, más la humillación reciente hecha por el rubio insultándolo en público, Spenser, no la iba a dejar de vengarse , pronto advirtió cual era la mejor manera de hacer pagar a Draco Malfoy, ya había elegido a la victima, Granger pagaría por todo.  
En el centro del salón mientras bailaban, Hermione seguía reclamándole a Draco por haber usado magia para cambiar los rasgos físicos de Mike cuando se acerca Lucius,  
-¿Qué es eso que la sangre sucia es la madre de un hijo tuyo?-  
-así es padre, ella me gusta y el bebé es mío,  
-eres un estúpido, cómo te enredaste con la impura teniendo tantas a tu alcance,  
Hermione no lo podía creer, estaba que mataba a alguno de esos dos que hablaban de ella y de su hijo como si fuesen unos paquetes,  
-¿Cómo se atreve de insultarme a mí, a mi hijo y al suyo?  
-Hermione tú cállate, le grito Draco, y tú padre, con quien me enrede es problema mío, y diciendo esto agarró a la chica y se fue,  
-vuelve acá, le grito Lucius,  
-no lo haré y deja de querer dirigir mi vida, le gritó Draco  
Si bien en otra época, Draco no se hubiese atrevido a contradecir a su padre, Draco era desde la muerte de Voldemort, quien había obtenido más poder, al principio Lucius estaba muy complacido, pero al tiempo se dio cuenta que el chico ya no era manejable y ya no le tenía miedo,  
El rubio aprovecho todo el alboroto para irse a su habitación con la castaña,  
-quiero ir a buscar a Mike,  
-déjalo ahora esta con el tío Zabini, dijo el rubio echándose a reír,  
-no estoy tranquila si no lo veo,  
-maldito bastardo, refunfuñó Draco y se fue a buscarlo,  
-no te atrevas a hablarle así, le grito muy enojada Hermione,  
Draco busco a Zabini,  
-Blaise dame al bebé,  
-Draco, estas loco, cómo te enfrentas así a tu padre, aparte Spenser te la tiene jurada, y sé que esta tramando algo,  
-lo sé, pero no podía permitir que la loca se Granger empezara a insultar a Lucius, eso hubiera sido catástrofe, además tuve que enfrentarme al infeliz ese ya que la estaba acosando, se supone que a mí me gusta y tengo que defenderla,  
-es que acaso me vas a decir que no te gusta?,  
-realmente esta muy buena, sobre todo cuando la fuerzo a mantener relaciones, pero hoy casi se arma con Pansy,  
-debes agradecerme, yo te la saqué de encima,  
-lo supuse, bueno dame al chiquillo, que la madre lo quiere,  
-cuídate Draco, y cuídalos a ellos, Spenser es de temer, dijo Zabini dándole al pequeño,  
-lo sé, le dijo un preocupado rubio.

Capitulo 10

a)  
La cara de Hermione mostraba enojo al ver que Zabini no quería incluirla en la conversación,  
-habla delante de Hermione, le dijo el rubio no permitiendo de ninguna manera que se estropeara la paz que gracias a Milly tenía con la castaña,  
-estamos en peligro hay un levantamiento, el nuevo ministro se empeña en acabar con todo aquel que haya sido mortio.

La cara del rubio cambió, él ahora era feliz, se había inventado una vida, una verdadera familia, lo que nunca había tenido, una esposa que lo amaba, por que Hermione lo amaba, él lo sentía, y una hija que era extraordinaria, siempre lo había sido, desde que Draco la vió, mejor dicho, desde que supo que era una niña estaba embobado, esa criatura lo podía, era tan dulce, tan viva, tan simpática, tan astuta, tan Slytherim y al mismo tiempo tan parecida a Hermione, que él la amaba, sí amaba a su hija, pero a veces sentía miedo, un miedo arrasador, era increíble que alguien tan fuerte como él sintiera ese pánico, y entonces se pasaba toda la noche sin dormir mirando a las dos, haciéndose millones de preguntas, " ¿y si Hermione recuperaba la memoria y se daba cuenta del engaño?, ¿si se iba y lo dejaba?, ¿si lo separaba de Milly?, ¿si aparecía el verdadero padre?, ¿quien era el verdadero padre de Milly?, ¿y si ese tipo las está buscando y un día las encuentra? ¿y si Milly es hija de Potty o de la comadreja?  
Merlín, lo que más le angustiaba era que ellas se fueran y lo dejaran, se imaginaba a la niña llorando diciéndole que él no era el papi, y abrazándose a otro tipo, Draco había puesto un sin fin de hechizos al castillo, y casi nadie a excepción del tío Zabini los visitaban, era una fortaleza dónde vivían felices,

-Hola tío Zabini, dijo Milly, el morocho la tomó en brazos,  
-vamos a jugar, dijo la pequeña y se lo llevó,

-Draco, tenemos que ir al ministerio y explicar la situación de ustedes dos, yo puedo buscar a Harry y a Ron para que nos ayuden, además yo quiero verlos, ya Milly esta mayor y tú me prometiste, yo se que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio, pero estoy segura que cuando sepan que ustedes se han pasado al bando del bien, y sobre todo cuando conozcan a Milly ellos nos van a ayudar, vamos Draco confía en mí, dijo la castaña,  
-yo ya te dije lo que pienso, le dijo el rubio cariñosamente a la castaña, es muy arriesgado, que tal si no me escuchan y me encierran en Azkaban, tu sabes que pueden hacerlo, además hasta podrían darme el beso de los dementotes,  
Draco siempre había mantenido a la castaña lejos de querer reencontrarse con sus amigos emitiendo la teoría de Azkaban, pero cada vez a la castaña se le notaba las ansias por salir del castillo y reencontrarse con el mundo un mundo que Draco había alejado de ellas,  
-esta bien, amor pero piénsalo no es bueno que Milly no tenga amigos de su edad, y que no conozca a nadie más, además por culpa de la operación no puedo darle un hermanito y eso me hace sentir muy mal, yo hubiese querido tener muchos hijos, prométeme que lo pensarás, que iremos auque sea de paseo,  
-esta bien lo pensaré, le dijo el rubio dándole un apasionado beso.

Capitulo 10

b) -realmente esta muy buena, sobre todo cuando la fuerzo a mantener relaciones, pero hoy casi se arma con Pansy,  
-debes agradecerme, yo te la saqué de encima,  
-lo supuse, bueno dame al chiquillo, que la madre lo quiere,  
-cuídate Draco, y cuídalos a ellos, Spenser es de temer, dijo Zabini dándole al pequeño,  
-lo sé, le dijo un preocupado rubio.

Spenser estaba furioso y no quería perder tiempo en llevar a cabo su plan, para lo cual llamó a Pansy,  
-que quieres Nott, dijo fastidiada la rubia,  
-escúchame bien, tu quieres vengarte de Granger y de Draco por despreciarte y cambiarte por una sangre sucia,  
-por supuesto, dijo la chica,  
-tengo un plan, y créeme que tu disfrutará de un buen sexo con Draco y yo haré lo mismo con la sabelotodo,  
-¿qué plan es ese?  
- escucha, y le relato a la morocha todo el plan, ambos se reían y en sus miradas se notaba un brillo con toda la lujuria que eran capaz de acumular,  
Draco llegó al cuarto con el bebe, la chica ya se había dormido,  
-ahhhh nooooo dijo el rubio, Granger despierta, le dijo sacudiéndola,  
-que!! Que pasa Draco, el niño,  
-al bastardo no le pasa nada, pero tu me lo hiciste traer y ahora te duermes,  
-es que estoy muy cansada, atiende tú al bebe, no dices que todos deben pensar que es tu hijo,  
-Granger, no colmes mi paciencia, este asqueroso se hizo encima, dijo el muchacho con cara de asco,  
-valla padre moderno, no sirven para nada, no saben ni cambiar un pañal, dijo la castaña enojadísima, dame mi varita!!, ordenó,  
-que!! Buen intento Granger, yo te doy la varita y tu me apuntas y te escapas,  
-dale Draco por favor, no quiero hacerlo a lo muggle, con una varita es tan fácil,  
-esta bien, pero como no te tengo confianza, yo uso la varita y tu dime que hacer,  
Ambos muchachos colaboraron entre sí para cambiarle el pañal a Mike, cuando el bebé ya se había dormido, Hermione fue a acostarse en su cama,  
-Granger, la llamó el rubio,  
-no, que quieres ahora, tengo sueño déjame dormir, refumfuñó la chica,  
-quiero… que hoy te acuestes conmigo, en mi cama,  
-¿y por que habría de acostarme en tu cama?,  
-primero, por que yo te lo ordeno, segundo porque soy tu esposo para todos, tercero porque yo te protejo y cuarto por que tú también quieres hacerlo,  
-eso no es cierto,  
-ahh no!! Dijo el rubio y fue él quien se metió en la cama de la castaña,  
La chica intentó echarlo pero él la tomó por los brazos y de una manera forzada la empezó a besar, Hermione ponía todo su esfuerzo en rechazar al adonis que tenía a su lado, pero pronto cayo bajo sus encantos y no sólo se dejo besar, sino que era ella quien correspondía de una manera amorosa las envestidas del muchacho, pronto se amaron apasionadamente de una manera muy dulce, como el rubio nunca había experimentado,  
-eres especial, Hermione, nunca estuve con alguien como tú,  
-tu tan bien, Draco a pesar de no tener memoria, sólo te puedo asegurar, que es la noche mas linda de mi vida.

Un mes después…

Escucha bien Pansy, todo los días Draco sale primero de su cuarto y va a la cocina en busca de algo para picar antes del desayuno, yo entro en el cuarto y me llevo a Granger, tú tomas la poción multijugos y te quedas en su lugar, todas las noches dejaré un frasco de poción cerca del armario verde de la cocina, no olvides tomarlo, yo me divertiré a lo grande con la sangre sucia, y recuerda, que Granger ama a ese bastardo, se que te costará pero trata de ser cariñosa con el niño y de imitar a la sangre sucia, de eso depende el triunfo de mi plan,  
-Pansy sonrió.

Capitulo 11  
a)  
-esta bien, amor pero piénsalo no es bueno que Milly no tenga amigos de su edad, y que no conozca a nadie más, además por culpa de la operación no puedo darle un hermanito y eso me hace sentir muy mal, yo hubiese querido tener muchos hijos, prométeme que lo pensarás, que iremos auque sea de paseo,  
-esta bien lo pensaré, le dijo el rubio dándole un apasionado beso.

Todo lo conversado con Hermione lo tenía intranquilo, Draco era de las personas que no se dejaban doblegar, pero el temor de perder a sus dos amores hacían de él una persona insegura, la noche caía, tanto Hermione como la niña ya estaban dormidas era una habitación grande dónde se encontraba una cama de dos plazas separada por un biombo de otra de una plaza donde dormía la niña, la castaña nunca dejó que Milly tuviera un cuarto separado, alegaba que era muy chiquita, cosa en la cual el rubio estaba de acuerdo -para él Milly era muy chiquita, auque tuviera veinte años, solía decir la castaña-,  
Draco estaba seguro que esa iba a ser una noche de las tantas que por no poder dormir se la pasaba mirando a sus mujeres, se sentó en el sillón de dónde podía observar a las dos e hizo aparecer un vaso con wisky de fuego, la noche transcurría silenciosa entre pensamientos del rubio, cuando sintió que Milly hablaba dormida, se levantó y fue hasta su cama, la niña estaba inquieta se movía mucho en la cama y parecía estar enferma, Draco de inmediato puso su mano en la frente de la niña y para su espanto comprobó que Milly ardía en fiebre,  
-Hermione despierta, le dijo suavemente a la castaña,  
-que? Que pasa? Se sobresaltó la chica,  
-escucha, Hermione tienes que despertar, creo que Milly esta enferma,  
La castaña saltó de la cama y fue hasta dónde la pequeña y le tomó la temperatura al igual que Draco con la mano,  
-por Merlín, tiene mucha fiebre,  
-además deliraba, que hacemos,  
-hay que llevarla a San Murgo urgente, dijo la castaña a punto de estallar en llanto,  
Draco empalideció, salir del castillo significaba muchas cosas, cosas a las cuales le temía, podría significar nunca volver a ser feliz con ellas, pero Milly estaba enferma y eso era lo único que le importaba,  
-la llevaremos, vístete le dijo a la castaña, y salio a mandar una lechuza a Zabini diciéndolo lo acontecido, cuando regresó ya estaba Hermione con la pequeña en los brazos, respiró hondo, tomó a la castaña de la mano , con la otra alzó su varita y los tres se desaparecieron hacia el hospital.

En San Murgo…

Se aparecieron en un pasillo desolado, al ver a un medimago Draco lo paró, le explico la situación y pronto aparecieron unas enfermeras que se llevaron a Milly a hacerle estudios,  
Draco alcanzó a ver en una pared un afiche con la foto de Hermione y otra de él, que decía,  
" Se busca a HERMIONE GRANGER, al momento de la desaparición se encontraba embarazada de siete meses, se presume fue secuestrada por el mortio DRACO MALFOY, cualquier información dirigirse con urgencia al ministerio, preguntar por Harry Pottey o Ron Weasley"  
En ese momento Draco miró al medimago quien ya lo había reconocido, se dio vuelta para agarrar a la castaña vio entrar a Potter y Weasley,  
-Hermione, Hermione, gritaban ambos muchachos,  
-Harry, Ron, grito la chica y corrió a abrasarse a sus amigos,  
Draco entendió, que era el fin.

b)  
Un mes después…

Escucha bien Pansy, todo los días Draco sale primero de su cuarto y va a la cocina en busca de algo para picar antes del desayuno, yo entro en el cuarto y me llevo a Granger, tú tomas la poción multijugos y te quedas en su lugar, todas las noches dejaré un frasco de poción cerca del armario verde de la cocina, no olvides tomarlo, yo me divertiré a lo grande con la sangre sucia, y recuerda, que Granger ama a ese bastardo, sé que te costará pero trata de ser cariñosa con el niño y de imitar a la sangre sucia, de eso depende el triunfo de mi plan,  
-Pansy sonrió.

Ambos mortios fueron a la madrugada a esperar a las afueras de la habitación que Draco ocupaba con la castaña, era un día como cualquier otro, el rubio salió a eso de las 7,30 hs camino a la cocina, Spenser aprovechó y se introdujo en la habitación, la castaña estaba durmiendo aún, el mortió le tapó la boca con la mano, Hermione despertó y empezó a luchar al ver que su atacante era Spenser, trató de morder la mano y gritar llamando a Draco, el bebe empezó a llorar y Spenser aprovechó a doblegar por medio de un hechizo a la chica que se paralizó un instante al verse entrar por la puerta,  
-ohhh si acá hay otra sangre sucia, ironizó el mortio mientras desvanecía a la verdadera castaña,  
-Pansy ponte el piyama, que acabo de quitarle a ésta y calla a ese crió le ordenó el mortio a la ex morena,  
Spenser cubrió a la castaña con una capa, la cargó en su espalda y se fue.

Al regresar Draco,

-hermione qué le pasa a Mike,  
-no lo sé, no deja de llorar, le dijo Pansy tratando de que el bebe no llorara más, cosa que no conseguía,  
- a ver dámelo, Draco tomo a Mike en sus brazos y el niño se calmó totalmente, -ves quería estar con su padre, dijo en tono burlón,  
-sí, ya veo, déjalo en su cuna, por que hay alguien más que quiere estar con su padre,  
Draco arqueo una ceja, y miró extrañado a la castaña que lo miraba de una forma insinuante,  
-no me digas que hoy estas dispuesta, le dijo el rubio susurrándole en el oído, luego de dejar a Mike en su cuna,  
-más que dispuesta, le dijo Pansy no pensando perder la oportunidad de meterse en la cama de Draco,  
-tu sabes que me encanta tu veta atrevida, le dijo el rubio echándose sobre la chica.  
Estúpida sangre sucia, pensaba Pansy, tiene a sus pies a Draco y lo desprecia,  
El rubio empezó a besar a quien él creía Hermione, pronto ésta se despojó de la ropa y estaban a punto de iniciar el acto sexual, cuando Mike se despierta a los gritos,  
-que le pasa hoy a ese crío, dijo Pansy muy fastidiada,  
Draco se incorporó y fue a ver al bebe, entonces la chica también fue y lo tomo en brazos, el bebe lloraba más fuerte,  
-déjalo Draco, ya dejará de llorar, sigamos con lo nuestro, dijo la falsa castaña haciendo puchero,  
El rubio miró ofuscado a Hermione, luego fue y levantó al niño, el bebe se tranquilizó, entonces le dijo a Hermione que lo llevaría con Zabini, para que no los molestara y se fue de la habitación con el bebé,

En el bosque….

Spenser se desapareció con la castaña directo al bosque, dónde hacía un tiempo había acondicionado una cabaña, sólo con el propósito de llevar ahí a Hermione, la chica permanecía inconciente atada a la cama, estaba desnuda ya que le había quitado el pijama para dárselo a Pansy, Spenser empezó a acariciarla y a besarla, la chica se despertó,  
-maldito, dónde estoy, por que me trajiste,  
- Hermione, tienes que respetarme, yo seré de ahora en más tu esposo,  
-estas loco, mi esposo es Draco Malfoy y te asesinará cuando se de cuenta….  
El mortio no la dejo terminar de hablar,  
-él no se dará cuenta, porque tú estas ahora en su casa, dijo riendo a más no poder,  
La castaña recordó entonces haberse visto…, claro, la poción multijugos, maldito Spenser, pensó.

En la habitación de Zabini….  
-Blaise, despierta, grito el rubio a un dormido moreno,  
-pero que pasa, le pasa algo a Mike o a Hermione,  
-a Mike no, es más quiero que te hagas cargo de él, pero me temo que Spenser tiene a Hermione,  
-que!!  
-sí auque es difícil creer, sé que quien está en mi cuarto ahora no es Hermione Granger, ella no dejaría sin atender a su hijo, además no se me regalaría de esa forma, lo más probable es que sea Pansy con poción multijugos,

Capitulo 12

Bueno mi queridas lectoras en éste capítulo van a tener que volver a elegir

La parte a) se va a dividir en a-1) y a-2) la parte b sigue tal cual

Esto quiere decir que tendremos 3 historias paralelas

a-1) Draco es atrapado en San Murgo

a-2) Draco escapa de San Murgo.

y por ahora

b)

bueno luego sigo con las historias…díganme si les gusta …..

besitos bigi

Capitulo 12

a-1) En ese momento Draco miró al medimago quien ya lo había reconocido, se dio vuelta para agarrar a la castaña vio entrar a Potter y Weasley,  
-Hermione, Hermione, gritaban ambos muchachos,  
-Harry, Ron, grito la chica y corrió a abrasarse a sus amigos,  
Draco entendió, que era el fin.

-ahí esta Malfoy, gritó Ron, pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste a Hermione,  
Ambos aurores se abalanzaron hacia dónde estaba un estático rubio que sólo miraba a Hermione negando con la cabeza,  
-no, Harry, no Ron, él no es más mortio, él es mi esposo el padre de Milly mi hija que esta internada, gritaba la castaña, no le hagan nada, -ya había una docena de aurors rodeando a Draco,  
-Hermione yo te amo, gritaba, cuida a Milly, háblale de mí, no dejes que me olvide, gritaba mientras forcejeaba, lo retenían como cinco aurors,  
-suéltenlo, Harry, Ron, por favor suéltenlo, es mi esposo, me casé con él, tenemos una hija, Harry por Merlín, déjenlo, no lo lastimen,  
Hermione vió con horror cómo embestía un mago contra Draco atrapado e indefenso haciéndolo sangrar por la boca y llevándoselo desvanecido,  
-no, por favor, no lo lastimen, la chica cayó al suelo llorando, en ese momento entra Zabini qué corrió hasta dónde estaba la castaña,  
-Hermione, qué pasó y Draco,  
-se lo llevaron Blaise, se lo llevaron, lo acusan de algo en mi contra, no entiendo que pasa, te juro que no entiendo por que lo lastiman, por que se lo llevaron a él, y tú estas aquí, Blaise que pasa dime que esta pasando…  
Harry que se había quedado a un costado mientras el rubio era detenido, se acercó a su amiga,  
-lo siento Hermione, pero él no es lo que tu crees,  
-Draco la ama, se apresuro a afirmar Zabini,  
-tú cállate dijo Ron,  
-es muy fácil de explicar Hermione lee ese afiche, le dijo el ojiverde mostrándole a la castaña el afiche antes leído por Draco,  
Hermione se dio vuelta y empezó a leer:  
" Se busca a HERMIONE GRANGER, al momento de la desaparición se encontraba embarazada de siete meses, se presume fue secuestrada por el mortio DRACO MALFOY, cualquier información dirigirse con urgencia al ministerio, preguntar por Harry Potter o Ron Weasley"  
La chica empalideció  
-no se como te convenció de lo contrario, pero él no es el padre de tu hijo, tú ya estabas embarazada cuando desapareciste, lo siento Mione, le dijo Ron,  
-no es verdad, él no te secuestró, tu apareciste herida en el castillo, yo te encontré, dijo Zabini,  
-y yo perdí la memoria, y se aprovecharon, dijo aturdida la castaña,  
-eso lo explica dijo Harry, perdiste la memoria,  
La castaña estaba aturdida, pero había una pregunta que tenía que hacer,  
-Harry, si no es Draco ¿quién es el padre de mi hija?  
El ojiverde le iba a responder cuando sale una enfermera de la sala,  
-¿Quién es la Sra Malfoy?  
-soy yo dijo la castaña,  
-Sra su hija reaccionó y reclama a su marido, la niña quiere ver al padre,  
Hermione estallo en llanto.

Capitulo 12  
a-2

En ese momento Draco miró al medimago quien ya lo había reconocido, se dio vuelta para agarrar a la castaña vio entrar a Potter y Weasley,  
-Hermione, Hermione, gritaban ambos muchachos,  
-Harry, Ron, grito la chica y corrió a abrasarse a sus amigos,  
Draco entendió, que era el fin.

De inmediato el rubio sacó su varita y apuntó a los aurors,  
-yo te amo Hermione a ti y a Milly, no lo olvides nunca, grito Draco,  
En ese momento entró Zabini que al entender la situación, apuntó él también a Harry y Ron,  
La castaña se quedó estática viendo como todos se apuntaban,  
-ya basta, grito Hermione,  
-Harry, Ron, Draco es mi marido y ya no es más mortio, dijo la castaña,  
-eso es imposible, le dijo Ron, tu Hermione hace cinco años te casaste conmigo,  
-que?? No puede ser, dijo la chica,  
-no es verdad, gritó el rubio,  
-claro que es verdad, confirmó Harry, Ginny y yo fuimos los padrinos, y eran muy felices hasta que el desgraciado de Malfoy te secuestró,  
-yo no la secuestré, ella es mía ahora, ven con migo, Hermione, ven, gritaba Draco,  
-es mi esposa, gritaba Ron,  
En eso entró un grupo de aurors,  
-Draco tenemos que huir, decía Zabini,  
-ven Hermione, Ven, Blaise estará con Milly hasta aclarar todo esto,  
-ya, hay que irse, grito el moreno,  
-vete, le dijo Hermione, al ver la gran cantidad de aurors, yo tengo que estar con Milly,  
-te amo a ti y a mi hija, le dijo Draco, y se fue junto a Zabini por una ventana que daba a la azotea, perseguidos por cuatro aurors por lo menos,  
La castaña vió alejarse a las dos únicas personas que la habían acompañado los últimos tres años,  
-Hermione, dijo Ron y corrió a abrazarla,  
-yo estoy casada con él, le dijo a su amigo, ¿ por que dijiste que nosotros?..  
-Hermione, yo no puedo entender como no recuerdas ….la chica no lo dejo terminar,  
-es que tengo un poco de amnesia, dijo confundida,  
-mira Hermione, eso explica el por que no recuerdas tu casamiento con Ron, pero desapareciste hace más de tres años, te buscamos por todas partes, y ya estabas embarazada de siete meses al momento de la desaparición,  
-Ron ¿entonces tú eres el padre de Milly? Preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo,  
El muchacho bajó la mirada, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos,  
-lo siento, Mione, yo no soy el padre, es que sufriste un ataque sexual en el cual yo no pude hacer nada, dijo golpeando la pared con su puño,  
-luego de ese ataque estabas muy deprimida nunca nos dijiste quién fue tu atacante, ni siquiera sabemos si tú lo sabes,  
-Merlín, dijo la castaña tomándose la cabeza y tambaleándose, entonces Ron la agarró fuerte y la besó en los labios,  
-te creía perdida para siempre Mione, dijo el pelirrojo  
La chica no pudo reaccionar lo miró a los ojos y se desmayó.

Capítulo 12 b

b)  
En la habitación de Zabini….  
-Blaise, despierta, grito el rubio a un dormido moreno,  
-pero que pasa, le pasa algo a Mike o a Hermione,  
-a Mike no, es más quiero que te hagas cargo de él, pero me temo que Spenser tiene a Hermione,  
-que!!  
-sí auque es difícil creer, sé que quien está en mi cuarto ahora no es Hermione Granger, ella no dejaría sin atender a su hijo, además no se me regalaría de esa forma, lo más probable es que sea Pansy con poción multijugos,

Draco dejó a Mike con Zabini y volvió a su habitación,  
-Hermione ya estoy devuelta,  
Encontró a la chica acostada en su cama, con el camisón desabotonado dejando ver su muy formados pechos, en una posición muy sensual, Draco permaneció un momento mirando la escena imaginando lo bien que se ve la castaña semi-desnuda y comprobando que definitivamente esa no era su Hermione, se acercó hasta la cama tomándola bruscamente del brazo…  
-dime ¿que hiciste con Hermione?, dijo casi a los gritos,  
-Draco, amor ¿que tienes?, preguntó la chica haciéndose la desentendida,  
-¿qué le hiciste a mi esposa?, contesta le dijo apretando el cuello a la mujer,  
-estas loco, Draco ¿que te pasa?  
-pasa que tú no eres Hermione, Pansy le espeto el rubio,  
La morena se quedó pasmada, no sólo sabía que no era Hermione sino que también había adivinado que era ella, supo de inmediato que era mejor no enojarlo más,  
-cómo supiste que era yo, dijo Pansy abatida,  
-es que sólo alguien como tú, patéticamente estúpida, pudo haberse involucrado con el infeliz de Spenser para engañarme, cómo creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, Hermione es mi esposa y tengo un hijo con ella, y a ti te conozco demasiado, dime por las buenas Pansy, ¿dónde está Hermione, dónde la tiene escondida ese idiota?  
-no lo sé Draco, juro que no lo sé,  
-dímelo ya o lo lamentarás,  
La chica empezó a llorar, Draco sentía una confusión de sentimientos ya que a quien veía llorar era a la imagen de Hermione y eso lo ponía mal, y al mismo tiempo nada más de pensar lo que Spenser le estaría haciendo, sentía ganas de matar a Pansy,  
-dime, por última vez, dónde la tiene,  
-no lo se, Draco te lo juro, él sólo me dijo que tomara la poción y me hiciera pasar por ella, Spenser ésta obsesionado con ella,  
-lo sé maldita sea, ese maldito le está haciendo algo, lo voy a matar juro que si le toca un pelo lo mato.

En el bosque…

-Vamos Hermione tienes que comer algo, le dijo Spenser a la castaña,  
-yo no pienso comer, maldito, Draco te va a hacer pagar todo esto,  
La chica no se sentía bien, estaba muy mareada, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y de sus pezones salía leche, es que Mike a pesar de tener unos cuantos meses todavía se amamantaba, -por Merlín pensaba Hermione, cuando Mike quiera comer seguramente Draco se dará cuenta que esa no soy yo, - con esa esperanza se quedó dormida,  
-duerme, angelito, le susurraba al oído Spenser, mañana serás por fin mía.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 13

a-1

-Harry, si no es Draco ¿quién es el padre de mi hija?  
El ojiverde le iba a responder cuando sale una enfermera de la sala,  
-¿Quién es la Sra Malfoy?  
-soy yo dijo la castaña,  
-Sra su hija reaccionó y reclama a su marido, la niña quiere ver al padre,  
Hermione estallo en llanto.

De inmediato la castaña se recompuso y acompañó a la enfermera a la sala,  
-mami, mami, gritaba Milly  
-hola mi pequeña ¿como estas?,  
-muy bien mami, me siento mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza,  
-que suerte bebe, dijo la castaña dándole un beso,  
-mami dile a papi que entre, quiero ver a papi, decía la niñita,  
Hermione tragó saliva y le dijo a su pequeña,  
-oye linda, papi tuvo que viajar por problemas de trabajo,  
-no!! Mami dile que vuelva, él nunca se ha ido antes, yo lo quiero dile que vuelva,  
En eso entraron Harry y Ron, que al escuchar el llanto de la niña decidieron no dejar sola a Hermione,  
-mira Milly, -dijo la castaña tratando de animar a la pequeña-, estos son los tíos Harry y Ron,- pero al decir esto el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco, -tal vez alguno de ellos sea el verdadero padre, pensó-  
La criatura miró a los dos desconocidos y los saludó amablemente, ambos muchachos se esforzaban para hacer sonreír a la niña, pero ella solo preguntaba por su papá Draco,  
En eso la puerta se abrió,  
-tío Zabini, dijo la pequeña dando un salto de alegría, y estiró los brazos para darle un abrazo con un sonoro beso al recién llegado,  
-hola princesa cómo estas, dijo el moreno colmando de besos a Milly,  
-tío, dile a papi que venga, anda tío llama a papi,  
Zabini miró fijamente a la castaña,  
-yo ya le expliqué que estaba de viaje de trabajo, se apresuró a decir Hermione,  
-ah sí dijo el moreno, es un trabajo que queda lejos princesita, pero tu papi siempre está pensando en vos, es más me dijo que te diera un beso sonoro especial para su nena, y el moreno besó la mejilla de la niña de una manera muy sonora,  
-ese beso especial para mí, preguntó la niña,  
-por supuesto, dijo el moreno Draco estuvo mucho tiempo enseñándome como es, para que yo te lo diera de su parte,  
-tío Zabini, dile a papi que su beso especial me gustó mucho y que cuando vuelva quiero que me lo dé él al beso especial,  
-se lo diré mi princesa,  
Hermione no podía disimular las lágrimas, Ron y Harry miraban desconcertados con el amor que la pequeña le hablaba y besaba al mortio, y no menos asombrados de cómo Zabini le hablaba a ellas,  
Harry, Ron quédense con Milly que yo tengo que hablar con Blaise, dijo la castaña llevándose al mortio fuera de la sala,  
-a dónde lo llevaron, lo viste, le preguntó la castaña,  
-lo encerraron en Azkaban cómo si fuera un acecino, rodeado de criminales y dementotes, además tus compañeros, -dijo esto poniéndole énfasis en las palabras- le pegaron muchísimo, si él ni había sacado la varita, sólo te quería explicar,  
-por Merlín, Blaise, ¿qué me iba a explicar?  
-que se enamoró de vos y de tu hija, y que daría su vida por las dos,  
-que me mintió, que cambio mi vida, que toda la felicidad era una mentira, que se burló de una impura, y de su hija,  
-Draco te hubiera explicado que se enamoró y que por fin tenía una vida, alguien por quien vivir, una VIDA ROBADA.

a-2

-Merlín, dijo la castaña tomándose la cabeza y tambaleándose, entonces Ron la agarró fuerte y la besó en los labios,  
-te creía perdida para siempre Mione, dijo el pelirrojo  
La chica no pudo reaccionar lo miró a los ojos y se desmayó.

De inmediato la castaña fue puesta en una camilla,  
-pobre, fue mucho para ella, dijo un preocupado Harry,  
-lo importante es que está con nosotros nuevamente y ahora te juro que no la pienso perder, le decía al pelirrojo, tantos años buscándola, y ella creyendo ser la esposa de ese infeliz,  
-lo hizo muy bien, ella no nos buscaba, no lo puedo creer,  
La chica empezaba a despertar…  
-Draco, Draco, qué pasa dónde está Milly,  
-Hermione, tranquila estás con migo, Harry también está aquí,  
-Ron, que pasa? … -en ese instante recordó la huída del rubio y los dichos de Ron- No es cierto yo estoy casada con él,  
-Malfoy te engañó, tienes que aceptarlo, dijo muy serio Harry,  
La chica se empezó a agarrar la cabeza y ambos chicos se asustaron,  
-dejémosla descansar, dijo Ron, ya recordará,  
Harry asintió, estaban por dejarla sola cuando la castaña estallo en llanto,  
Ambos muchachos se volvieron hacia ella,  
-tranquila Mione vamos, tienes que tranquilizarte, le decía muy apenado el pelirrojo,  
-sí ya habrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas, decía Harry,  
Pero Hermione seguía llorando desconsoladamente, se sentía ultrajada traicionada por el ser al cual más había amado en su vida, sí recordaba todo, su casamiento con Ron, su felicidad con él, cuando fue atacada por un encapuchado, cuando fue encontrada por Zabini y cuando Draco Malfoy le inventó una vida, una vida en dónde ella era feliz, dónde su hija era feliz, pero falsa, una VIDA ROBADA,  
Un medimago entró trayendo el informe clínico de la niña,  
-yo soy la madre, dijo la castaña tratando de secarse las lágrimas,  
-señora, su hija tiene una infección, un virus, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible, ahora hay que esperar,  
-cómo esperar, yo no quiero esperar, yo quiero llevarme a mi hija a mi casa, ahora quiero llevármela ahora, gritaba Hermione,  
-señora sabemos cómo se siente, pero es un virus muy raro, no sabemos cómo lo ha adquirido, la niña no puede salir del hospital,  
-pero va a estar bien? Preguntó Harry,  
-eso lo dirá el tiempo,  
-pero llamen a otros médicos hagan otra consulta, gritaba Ron desesperado al ver tan mal a la castaña,  
-sabemos cómo se sienten, repitió el medimago,  
-no!! Grito Hermione, nadie sabe cómo me siento, ella es mi hija, nadie sabe lo buena e inteligente que es, a ella no le puede pasar nada, nosotros siempre la cuidamos, es nuestra princesita, llamen a Draco, él sabrá que hacer, llamen a Draco, gritaba lloraba suplicaba todo al mismo tiempo,  
-no digas eso, dijo Ron ofuscado, no llames a ese infeliz, tu no recuerdas….  
-sí Ron yo ya recuerdo, me acuerdo de todo dijo con vos temblorosa, y se que él me traicionó, pero no creo que sea mentira el amor hacia ella, eso no,

Draco había huido junto con Zabini, escaparon con todas sus fuerzas, corrieron hasta estar en condiciones de desaparecerse, así burlaron a todos los aurors, había aparecido en un callejón…  
-draco, cómo fuiste a venir a San Murgo con la niña, le recriminó Zabini,  
-tuve que hacerlo, tú no estabas y Milly se veía mal, cómo estará, tenemos que volver,  
-qué!! estás loco,  
-loco voy a estar, si no logro saber de mi hija y recuperar a mi mujer, contestó el rubio

b)  
La chica no se sentía bien, estaba muy mareada, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y de sus pezones salía leche, es que Mike a pesar de tener unos cuantos meses todavía se amamantaba, -por Merlín pensaba Hermione, cuando Mike quiera comer seguramente Draco se dará cuenta que esa no soy yo, - con esa esperanza se quedó dormida,  
-duerme, angelito, le susurraba al oído Spenser, mañana serás por fin mía.

Draco tomó a Pansy de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse,  
-vamos cariño te llevaré con mi padre a ver que opina de esta traidora,  
-con Lucius no!! Con Lucius no!! Por favor Draco que él no se entere que me descubriste,  
-ahhhh veo que le tienes miedo a mi padre, pero yo opino que a él le incesaría saber….  
Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar …  
-él no, Draco a él no,  
En ese instante el muchacho comprendió todo, maldito Lucius, ya le parecía un plan demasiado complicado para un inútil como Spenser, su padre tenía que ver con la desaparición de Hermione, su padre tenía TODO que ver….. Maldición exclamó tomó fuerte a Pansy y le dijo,  
-escucha bien estúpida de esto depende tu vida, yo no voy a titubear en vengarme, te limpias la cara y sí alguien te pregunta, en especial Spenser o mi padre, esto último lo dijo siseando con una voz llena de odio, yo me he tragado el cuento, tú has representado muy bien tu papel, para mí eres Hermione, escuchaste, le gritó con furia,  
-sí Draco esta bien,

El rubio salió cómo furia hacia la habitación de Zabini, respiró al encontrar a su amigo jugando con el bebe,  
-Blaise, que bueno que estén bien,  
-Draco respira por Merlín ¿qué pasa?  
-Lucius, todo fue idea de Lucius, espetó el rubio,  
-¿Qué no puede ser, no era que tu padre luego de la muerte de tu mamá había cambiado contigo?,  
-fingía el maldito, sólo me quería controlar, ya me parecía que había tomado demasiado bien el estar con una sangre sucia y el hijo, cuando le dije que era mío, seguramente quiere eliminar al bebe, o por lo menos tenerlo bajo su custodia, tienes que irte, Zabini, vete con el hijo de Hermione,  
-¿pero a donde?  
-el bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid, está abandonada, vete ahí y yo mandaré comida,  
-pero yo no sé nada de bebes, dijo muy angustiado Zabini,  
- trataré de mandar alguien a ayudarte, créeme Blaise estará mejor contigo que con Lucius,  
-y tú que harás,  
-tengo que pensar muy bien, diré que te llevaste al niño, por que Hermione, estaba cansada de cuidarlo, suena cierto siendo Pansy y no la castaña, afirmó el rubio,  
Y haré como que no se nada, por ahora, hasta pensar bien que hacer, ese maldito, es capaz de matar a Hermione,  
-sí mejor que no sospeche que lo sabes,  
-vete ya Blaise, cuida de Mike, si no Hermione no lo perdonará a ninguno de los dos, dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa,  
Así lo haré, el moreno juntó rápidamente unas pertenencias y se desapareció,

Draco se quedó sólo en la habitación pensativo,- por que estaba tan raro era una sensación nueva se podía decir que estaba angustiado, sí, esa era la palabra sentía angustia y no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, en el infeliz de Spenser haciéndole el amor, no!! si la tocaba lo iba a matar, pero ¿por que? la sangre sucia no era nada suyo, y el bastardo tampoco… pero él no podía dejar que le arrebataran lo suyo, un Malfoy no debe dejar que se lleven algo suyo, seguramente era por eso… sin embargo esa angustia lo acompañaría por mucho tiempo…

En el bosque….

La castaña se seguía sintiendo mal, fingía no despertarse, mientras Spenser le acariciaba el pelo con una especie de fanatismo,  
-por fin eres mía Granger, luego de tantos años en el que no me mirabas, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia, la mejor de todas….y ahora te tengo aquí, toda para mí, pero no te forzaré Granger, tú misma me lo vas a pedir, tu me rogarás que hagamos el amor, ya lo verás, me lo pedirás…

Capitulo 14  
a-1

le pegaron muchísimo, si él ni había sacado la varita, sólo te quería explicar,  
-por Merlín, Blaise, ¿qué me iba a explicar?  
-que se enamoró de vos y de tu hija, y que daría su vida por las dos,  
-que me mintió, que cambio mi vida, que toda la felicidad era una mentira, que se burló de una impura, y de su hija,  
-Draco te hubiera explicado que se enamoró y que por fin tenía una vida, alguien por quien vivir, una VIDA ROBADA.

Hermione se puso a llorar, lloraba con tanto sentimiento que Zabini sonrió,  
-veo que tú también lo quieres,  
La castaña no contestó, pero no hizo falta,  
-escucha, Hermione, él está preso por tu secuestro, ese es el único cargo en su contra, que haya sido un mortífago es irrelevante ya que hemos sido indultado los pocos que hemos sobrevivido,  
-¿qué?, pero Draco siempre me dijo que ustedes no podían ser descubiertos o eran llevados a Askaban, otra mentira verdad,  
-no, no es mentira, Draco no podía aparecer en el pueblo porque todos lo relacionaban con tu desaparición a la que ellos llamaron "secuestro", si él se presentaba con tigo, tú te enterarías que no estaban casados, al principio no le importaba pero ahora créeme hubiera dado su vida por que nunca te hubieras enterado,  
-claro me iba a engañar toda la vida, ¿y mi memoria? ¿y si la recupero?  
-ese era el mayor miedo que tenía, se pasaba noches enteras sin dormir…  
-vasta ya no me importa, me mintió, yo no quiero volver a verlo,  
-piénsalo mejor, dijo Zabini marchándose del hospital

En Askaban….

Draco se encontraba acurrucado en un rincón de su celda, hacía mucho frío, pero él estaba acostumbrado, sus ojos eran dos pedazos de hielo, un hielo oscuro, estaba muy lastimado emanaba sangre por la boca y en un costado de su vientre se notaban muchos moretones de golpes, pero él ni se inmutaba, sólo tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto, sólo quería recordar pensar en sus mujeres, en lo feliz que eran y que su princesita estuviera bien,  
Escucha ruidos por los pasillos y presiente que alguien se acerca,  
-Puede usted pasar, dice una voz de ultratumba proveniente de un guardia,  
Entra un hombre a la celda,  
-cómo estas, Draco, le dice su único amigo Zabini,  
-Blaise dice el rubio visiblemente alterado por la llegada del visitante, ¿cómo están ella, cómo esta Milly?  
-la niña está fuera de peligro y preguntando cada dos segundos por su papi, dijo el moreno burlando,  
-mi princesa, la extraño, jamás pensé que yo Draco Malfoy iba a extrañar a alguien como a ellas,  
-lo sé, pero ya estoy convenciendo a Hermione para que retire la denuncia, y quedes en libertad, amigo,  
-está muy enojada,  
-está dolida, por el engaño, pero ella te quiere,  
-y el cararajada y la comadreja, estarán felices de deshacerse de mí, necesito que me hagas un favor,  
-dime,  
-tengo que saber quien es el padre de Milly, ahora sí tengo que saberlo,  
-sabes que me fue imposible averiguarlo durante todo este tiempo,  
-lo se, pero ahora tengo que saberlo,  
-haré todo lo posible, Draco  
-terminó el tiempo, dijo el guardia,  
Zabini se levantó para darle un abrazo a su amigo y al llegar a él vió que el muchacho no extendía sus brazos,  
-Draco, ¿que tienes?, ¿que te pasa? le preguntaba asustado por la no reacción del rubio,  
-estoy ciego.

a-2

-draco, cómo fuiste a venir a San Murgo con la niña, le recriminó Zabini,  
-tuve que hacerlo, tú no estabas y Milly se veía mal, cómo estará, tenemos que volver,  
-qué!! estás loco,  
-loco voy a estar, si no logro saber de mi hija y recuperar a mi mujer, contestó el rubio

De inmediato se pusieron en marcha de regreso, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, San Murgo estaba lleno de aurors,  
-nos tendremos que vestir de medimagos, dijo Draco,  
-esta bien, yo me encargo de conseguir los uniformes,  
-asegúrate de traer las mascarillas, no pueden vernos la cara,  
-así se hará, Draco, aseguró el moreno, en una hora en la cocina del hospital, tú la conoces,  
-no, pero ten seguro que llegaré, afirmó el rubio y ambos se desaparecieron,

-qué se sabe de Draco, preguntó la castaña  
-sólo que se escapó, le contestó el pelirrojo de muy mala manera,  
-él vendrá, aseguró la chica,  
-si viene irá directo a Azkaban, dijo el muchacho, y recuerda Hermione, tú todavía eres mi esposa, y yo quiero recuperarte, le dijo mirando tiernamente a los ojos,  
Hermione desvió la vista, a pesar de querer muchísimo a Ron…. estaba confundida, los años pasados con Draco y con Milly…, pero el rubio le había mentido, posiblemente ni siquiera sentía algo por ella, sólo en hecho de quitarle la esposa a Ron, de vengarse, sí, seguramente era una venganza hacia el trío de oro, cómo burlonamente los llamaba Draco, pero ahora sólo tenía que pensar en su hija, y eso era lo que iba a hacer…

Una hora después Draco estaba esperando a Zabini en la cocina del hospital,  
-por Merlín no viene,  
-acá estoy dijo el moreno apareciéndose frente a Draco,  
-trajiste todo,  
-sí, acá esta todo y debo decir que no fue fácil,  
Con un movimiento de varita Draco hizo que los trajes de medimago les quedaran a ellos perfectamente, eran equipos de saco y pantalón de una tela muy fina, color verde agua, cruzado la parte del saco en la delantera y acompañados de un gorro de igual color que les cubría el pelo, mas una máscara blanca hacía lo propio en la boca, con éste atuendo ya recorrían libremente los pasillos del Hospital directo al tercer piso que era dónde estaba Milly,  
Entraron a la sala de la pequeña, Draco casi se abalanza hacia ella, había una enfermera cuidándola,  
-enfermera, denme el último informe de la menor, dijo el rubio  
-su estado es igual, no ha despertado y eso preocupa al Dr Jon,  
-esta bien puede retirarse, le dijo secamente, la muchacha se fue,  
Draco y Zabini se abalanzaron hacia la niña,  
-Milly, como esta, vamos nena abre los ojos que acá esta papi,  
-vamos princesita, también estoy yo el tío Zabini, dale amor despierta,  
Draco tomó la mano de su hija y empezó a besarla, la criatura tenía mucha fiebre, él trataba de que lo escuchara,  
-nena, despierta hazlo por papi, vamos Milly, sé fuerte,  
En ese momento entro Hermione a la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras,  
-Draco!!, dijo alarmada,  
-mami, papi susurró la pequeña.

b)

-por fin eres mía Granger, luego de tantos años en el que no me mirabas, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia, la mejor de todas….y ahora te tengo aquí, toda para mí, pero no te forzaré Granger, tú misma me lo vas a pedir, tu me rogarás que hagamos el amor, ya lo verás, me lo pedirás…

Draco regresó a la habitación con Pansy, el verla con la figura de la castaña hacía que tuviera una ganas locas de besarla, de abrazarla, de hacerla suya… pero ella no era su Hermione, la chica se paró de modo sensual, Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, los hombros de la castaña llenos de pecas, su sonrisa de niña, su pelo, hasta el aroma era el mismo,  
-Pansy, deja de mirarme de esa manera,  
-Draky yo no hago nada,  
-sí que lo haces, tratas de abusarte de la apariencia que llevas, pero yo sé quien eres, y créeme lo último que haría es enredarme contigo por más apariencia a Granger que tengas,  
-esa maldita, te ha embrujado,  
-no te atrevas a insultarla, dijo el rubio tomándola del cuello,  
-me lastimas, ¿quieres matar a la sangre sucia?  
Draco sintió golpes a la puerta,  
-quien es,  
-soy yo, Lucius…

En el bosque…

La castaña abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación de una cabaña, Zabini se acercó,  
-valla ha despertado la bella durmiente, como te encuentras, quiero que sepas, que eres mía, sí mía, te he recibido como un obsequio, patético no, que alguien te regale, sangre sucia, es patético,  
-Draco no me regaló, espetó la chica,  
-ahhh no!! Él no ha sido, el traidor a la sangre esta muy entusiasmado contigo si hasta le diste un bastardo,  
-suéltame maldito déjame ir,  
-pero sí te han regalado, Hermione, me dijo exactamente que haga con tigo lo que se me plazca, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, afirmó riendo,  
-es mentira, maldito, es mentira..  
-no!! Yo no miento y quien te regaló es nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, no habrás creído que él acepta a una sangre sucia en su familia,  
-malditos, lloraba Hermione,  
-pero no te aflijas yo sí quiero a las impuras como tú, y se echó a reír, bueno ya que te has despertado,  
Ató a Hermione de las muñecas, la obligó a pararse, y ató el otro extremo de la soga a una viga que había en el techo, de ésta manera obligaba a la castaña a estar de pie, casi en puntitas y con los brazos hacía arriba, también tenía atadas las piernas, era una posición de tortura muy incómoda,  
-bueno angelito, estás cómoda, te quedaras así hasta que me aceptes como esposo, sin agua, sin comida, sin abrigo, sin baño, sin aseo, sólo lo podrás hacer cuando me pidas por favor ser mía, dijo riendo,  
-eso jamás maldita serpiente, espetó Hermione,  
-No me insultes …. Si no cada vez te pediré más posiciones sexuales antes de darte de beber y comer,  
-ni lo sueñes, Spenser, antes muerta,  
-ya lo veras, dentro de unos días no opinarás igual…


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 15

a-1  
-terminó el tiempo, dijo el guardia,  
Zabini se levantó para darle un abrazo a su amigo y al llegar a él vió que el muchacho no extendía sus brazos,  
-Draco, ¿que tienes?, ¿que te pasa? le preguntaba asustado por la no reacción del rubio,  
-estoy ciego.

-no puede ser…malditos aurors, se los haré pagar,  
-cálmate Blaise,  
-señor se tiene que retirar, -el guardia tomó al moreno que luchaba y gritaba por volver hasta dónde estaba el rubio-,  
-Blaise, no le digas nada, grito Draco,  
-pero …ella debe saberlo… decía mientras era retirado del lugar,  
-no se lo digas, Zabini es una orden,  
-está bien, no se lo diré, contesto resignado el moreno,  
En éstos momentos era cuando Draco amaba haber sido "el rey de las serpientes, ellas le debían respeto" él no iba a permitir que nadie le tuviera lástima y menos ella, Draco no iba a permitir que cambiara la imagen que tenía Hermione de él, Draco Malfoy era un ser fuerte y así tenía que serlo siempre, la vida le había dado un revés ya no las tenía, y ahora era un ser inútil, es que para un mago ser ciego es lo peor, un mago ciego se considera igual que un squib, la magia no tiene valor si no se puede dirigir correctamente y Draco sabía que él ya no podía.

Zabini se dirige directamente al ministerio, él sabía dónde encontrar a Potter, el "elegido" iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones, y "el pobretón" tambien….  
-Potter, quiero hablar con vos, le gritó el moreno una vez que lo halló,  
-que pasa Zabini,  
-pasa que son unos cobardes de mierda, tu y todos los aurors del ministerio,  
-cuida tus palabras serpiente, que no está el hurón para salvarte,  
-son tan cobardes, tú y tu amigote, seguro que le dijeron a alguno para que haga el trabajo sucio,  
En esos momentos llegaba Ron,  
-de qué trabajo sucio habla, preguntó el pelo zanahoria,  
-no se, esta nervioso, -se burlaba Harry- vino insultando, se piensa que somos como ellos que andan haciendo cosas sucias….  
-ah…no… -no lo dejo terminar Zabini-, y como le llamas al hecho de pegarle a una persona sóla y capturada entre muchos hasta dejarlo ciego,  
Harry miró a Ron con cara de asombro, ambos muchachos entendieron enseguida que el moreno hablaba de Malfoy,  
-mira, dijo Harry, lamento que el traidor de tu amigo se encuentre en ese estado, por que te refieres a Malfoy?-  
-por supuesto, no se hagan los que no sabían nada, Draco está ciego por culpa de ustedes,  
Ron se acercó a Zabini y lo agarró de la túnica,  
-mira, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la desgracia del hurón, así que no le vallas con mentiras a Hermione,  
-eso es lo único que te importa no? Que ella no se entere de sus porquerías….  
-mirá, Hermione es mi novia y ahora que se aclara todo nos vamos a casar, aseguró Ron,  
-no, eso no es cierto, ella ama a Draco, y va a volver con él,  
-claro que no, dijo Harry, ella estaba engañada y ahora que sabe la verdad se casará con Ron,  
-además, no querrá un marido ciego, dijo Ron cruelmente,  
-ella va a volver con él y diciendo esto Zabini se alejó,

El moreno estaba desconcertado, tenía que encontrar a Hermione, no podía decirle que Draco estaba ciego, pero sí podía lograr que ella fuera a verlo a Azkaban, y así darse cuenta de la ceguera, pensando en la mejor forma de conseguirlo se desapareció rumbo a San Murgo,  
Al llegar al hospital fue directo a la sala dónde se encontraba internada Milly, pero al llegar la habitación estaba vacía,  
-enfermera, la paciente de ésta sala, dónde se encuentra,  
-ahh la niñita simpática dijo la chica,  
-sí, Milly aseguró con una sonrisa el moreno,  
-es que como le dieron de alta, se fue con su mamá a su casa,  
-cómo a su casa, señorita por favor ¿a que casa?  
-disculpe, no sabría decirle la dirección, solo sé que hace tres horas aproximadamente, dos muchachos vinieron a buscarla y se fue con ellos,…y sabe que? Uno de ellos era nada menos que Harry Potter, dijo emocionadísima la mujer,  
-maldito Potter, exclamó Zabini.

a-2

-nena, despierta hazlo por papi, vamos Milly, sé fuerte,  
En ese momento entro Hermione a la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras,  
-Draco!!, dijo alarmada,  
-mami, papi susurró la pequeña.

Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia la pequeña,  
-Milly, estás bien,  
-sí mami, ¿papi no te fuiste?,  
-claro que no, nena, yo estoy aquí con mis dos amores, -Draco besó a su hija y agarró de la cintura a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente, Milly le hacía caritas a Zabini que la miraba ambos se reían, auque la pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño, entre sus papis, Draco era posesivo, y lo demostraba constantemente con sus dos mujeres,  
En ese instante entraron Harry y Ron,  
-que hacen esos aquí, dijo a los gritos Ron, y de inmediato sacó su varita,  
-Ron no…dijo Hermione,  
-qué pasa mami, dijo la niña,  
Draco que tenía a Hermione de la cintura, se puso delante de ella y de la niña al momento que sacaba su varita, lo propio hizo Zabini,  
-suelta a mi mujer, desgraciado, gritaba Ron que era sostenido por un no menos furioso Harry,  
-ella es mi esposa, decía Draco tratando de consolar a Milly que ya lloraba a mares, idiota estas asustando a la niña,  
En eso entró un medimago,  
-que pasa acá? De inmediato todos afuera menos la madre y el padre, sentenció el doctor,  
-ni Draco ni Ron se movían, entonces Milly agarró a Draco de la mano y mirando al doctor le dijo,  
-él es mi papá, doctor, -Ron miró con odio al rubio y ante la mirada suplicante de la castaña se retiró de la habitación,  
El doctor revisaba a la niña y anotaba todo los resultados Milly se dejaba atender como toda una señorita, Draco aprovechó para correrse a un costado con la castaña,  
-Hermione, no quiero que ese tipo te toque, ahora sos mi esposa, son mi familia, no las voy a perder, yo sé que vos me amas…  
-Draco, yo ya recuerdo todo y soy su esposa, estuve dos años felizmente casada con Ron, y no estoy divorciada…  
-no me importa nada, si no te vienes conmigo te rapto, ahora sí te secuestro, no dejes que te toque…  
-Sres, la niña mejoró notablemente el virus cedió y pronto le daré el alta,  
Zabini se asoma a la puerta y le hace señas desesperadas a Draco, llamaron a los auros para atraparnos,  
El rubio se acercó a Hermione y dándole un rabioso beso se empieza a ir escapando por la ventana ante las miradas atónitas del médico y de Milly,  
-vendré por ti princesita, cuida a mami,  
-papi ten cuidado, no te vallas a caer, tío tu también ten cuidado,  
-volveré por las dos, ah doctor, acá le dejo estos atuendos de medimago, gracias, y diciendo esto se fueron,  
El médico miró a la castaña quien ebosó una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa,  
Mientras Milly reía muy contenta,  
-¿Donde están? Gritaron Ron y Harry cuando al salir de la sala el médico y Hermione vieron que adentro no quedaba nadie más que la niña,  
-ahhh, esos falsos médicos, dijo serio el medimago, se escaparon por la ventana,  
-pero como los dejaron escapar, recriminó muy ofuscado Ron,  
-Señor yo soy Médico, no guardia, contestó no menos ofuscado el doctor,  
Hermione no pude dejar de sonreír.

b) -No me insultes …. Si no cada vez te pediré más posiciones sexuales antes de darte de beber y comer,  
-ni lo sueñes, Spenser, antes muerta,  
-ya lo veras, dentro de unos días no opinarás igual…

En el bosque…..

Zabini apareció con Mike cerca de la casa de Hagrid, el bebé lloraba mucho, demasiado para los nervios del moreno, el muchacho caminó hacia la cabaña, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, al acercarse puede ver que en una de las ventanas hay una luz muy tenue,  
-Maldición, Mike hay gente, si llega a ser el gigantón, no creo que nos ayude, no soy santo de su devoción, auque si me cree que tú eres hijo de Hermione, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad, reflexionaba el muchacho, pero el bebe lloraba a mares y sus berrinchas retumbaban en la pasividad del bosque, entonces el moreno sacó su varita,  
-disculpa Mike, pero si sigues con tus berrinches somos blanco fácil, dijo el moreno y apuntando a la garganta del niño dijo Silencius!! El hechizo silenciador fue un éxito ya no se escuchaba nada….el moreno siguió avanzando hacia la cabaña, se asomó por una ventana pero no lograba ver a nadie entonces estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abre….  
-Zabini, que haces con un bebe!! Dijo una muchacha,

En la mansión Malfoy…

-qué quieres padre? Dijo con voz calcina Draco,  
-abre la puerta !!  
El rubio abrió la puerta y miró fijamente a su padre, no tenía planeado nada, solo seguiría sus instintos…  
-a que has venido padre?  
-quería saber de ustedes…  
-no,… viniste a ver cuan estúpido es tu hijo, pero créeme padre, lo supe de inmediato,  
-hhha sí, y por que no dijiste nada?  
-porque me gusta aprovecharme de todas las situaciones..pero Pansy es patética…  
-y la sangre sucia no?  
-ella era un capricho, que ya me estaba cansando, por eso se la prometí a Zabini, tu sabes cambio de favores…  
Lucius sonrió…  
-a propósito dónde la llevó el imbecil de Spenser,  
-como sabes…  
-ya te dije Pansy es patética, Lucius le clavó la mirada y la chica empezó a llorar, -déjala padre lo hace de estúpida no por que te quiera desobedecer, le dijo Draco haciéndose el desentendido,  
-sí, la sangre sucia ésta con Spenser, pero por ahora no te diré dónde,  
Draco empalideció el desgraciado no le iba a dar información  
-esta bien padre, pero recuerda que es mío el derecho de botarla con quien yo quiera,  
-lo se pero y tu hijo, también lo botarás a él?  
Draco clavó los ojos en Lucius, de que le saliera bien esta jugada dependía la vida del hijo de Hermione,  
-padre, no habrás creído que el hijo de la impura era mío, dijo con una perversa y convincente sonrisa,  
-solo se que se parece a ti,  
El rubio empezó a reír, parecía el ser mas dichoso de la tierra,  
-padre me subestimas, el bastardo no es mío, solo tiene un hechizo igualador para que se me parezca,¿no iba a andar con Granger y un niño moreno?, en realidad el bastardo es de Zabini, una violación mal hecha, pero ni la impura lo sabe, es por eso que le prometí a la chica, pero al estúpido le agarró el amor fraternal y se fue con el crío, podría mandarle a Pansy con el multijugos, pero ni Blaise se merece ese castigo dijo y siguió riendo,  
-esta bien, mañana te diré como llegar a Spenser,  
-y tu, Pansy desaparece de la mansión si te encuentro desearás no haber nacido,  
La chica que poco a poco había recuperado su apariencia, salió corriendo de la habitación,

En otra parte del bosque….  
-ya pasó todo un día corazón,  
-Spenser déjame ir al baño por favor, pedía la castaña….  
-¿y tú que me das a cambio?,  
-no seas idiota, déjame ir al baño, por favor,  
-Granger, Granger, los modales…..-¿no quieres un poco?… y tomaba agua y comía frutas delante de la castaña…  
-por favor, mi bebe, tengo que amamantar a mi bebe…  
-si quieres acá estoy yo? Es una pena desperdiciar tanto alimento,  
La chica se miró con horror de sus pechos salía leche a chorros, Spenser se acercó e intentó lamer la leche, la castaña con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo empujó haciéndolo caer, quedando inconciente en el suelo,  
-Merlín, necesito ir al baño, susurro la chica,

CAPÍTULO 16

a-1

-disculpe, no sabría decirle la dirección, solo sé que hace tres horas aproximadamente, dos muchachos vinieron a buscarla y se fue con ellos,…y sabe que? Uno de ellos era nada menos que Harry Potter, dijo emocionadísima la mujer,  
-maldito Potter, exclamó Zabini.

Hermione permanecía callada sentada al lado de sus dos amigos en la sala de la casa que ambos compartían, la pequeña se había quedado dormida y la acostaron en la cama de Ron…  
-estas bien Mione, le preguntó el ojiverde  
-sí, estoy bien pero hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo,  
-pregúntanos, dijo Ron,  
-cómo desaparecí, por que estaba sóla cabalgando embarazada de tantos meses,  
El pelo colorado se puso más rojo que de costumbre…  
-escucha Hermione, habíamos peleado, dijo Ron, es que nosotros somos novios, habíamos salido de paseo alquilamos unos caballos para pasear a tí te gusta mucho, peleamos y saliste corriendo a todo galope, cómo yo estaba muy enojado, no te seguí, luego al ver que no llegabas a casa…. bueno luego de ese día no te volví a ver,  
-entonces Milly es tu hija,  
-no, dijo apenado el pelirrojo, en realidad por eso peleábamos no me quisiste decir nunca quien era el padre de tu bebé,  
-pero te engañé entonces, decía Hermione consternada,  
-mira nosotros no teníamos relaciones sexuales en esa época, pero sí éramos novios,  
-entonces te engañé, dijo la castaña apesadumbrada,  
-nunca te vimos con nadie que no sea Ron, dijo Harry para consolar a la chica, pero ninguno de los dos sabemos qué pasó la noche que quedaste embarazada,  
-y si tú ahora no recuerdas….dijo Ron,  
-por que culparon a Draco con mi secuestro si yo me fui sola?  
-el en esa época estaba reclutando mortios junto a su padre, cuando Lucius murió, no supimos más de él,  
-y por eso tenía que secuestrarme, es ilógico,  
-es que vos desapareciste, cuando te fuiste cabalgando, por dónde nos había llegado información estaba el castillo Malfoy,  
-y por eso se supone que ellos me secuestraron,  
-sí, por supuesto, dijo Ron de lo contrario hubieras regresado, ninguno nos hubiéramos imaginado una pérdida de memoria,  
-estamos de acuerdo, él no me secuestró, me mintió sí, pero no me secuestró, yo me quedé por mis medios,  
-sí, es así, confirmó Harry,  
-¿y entonces, por que lo tienen preso en Azkaban?  
-bueno visto desde ese punto, dijo Ron,  
-Harry por favor, ve ahora mismo al ministerio y gestiona su libertad,  
-si me prometes que descansas y no te mueves de acá lo hará,  
-prometido dijo la castaña,  
Harry sin muchas ganas, se desapareció hacia el ministerio,

En el ministerio…

-Potter, dónde te llevaste a Hermione y a Milly, gritaba un furioso Zabini,  
-están muy bien en mi casa,  
-quiero verlas, espetó el moreno,  
-antes tengo que llenar unos papeles,  
-ahora mismo, Potter,  
-escucha Zabini, que se trata del hurón, le prometí a Hermione liberarlo, dijo Harry muy enfadado, -se le notaba lo contrariado que estaba por tener que liberar a Malfoy,-  
-liberarlo ahora, Zabini no podía creer lo que escuchaba-  
Harry estuvo un buen rato firmando papeles y hablando con otros magos,…  
-vamos a Azkaban, Zabini, tu tienes que llevarte a Malfoy, firmarás que te haces cargo, te imaginarás que un mago ciego tiene que permanecer en San Murgo si nadie se hace cargo,  
-por supuesto, yo me hago cargo de él, dijo el moreno y ambos desaparecieron hacia Azkaban

En Azkaban…

-Malfoy, tiene visitas,  
-Draco, estas bien, le preguntó el moreno, vengo a sacarte de acá,  
-¿estoy libre? Preguntó un apagado rubio,  
-sí estas libre, agradécelo a la caridad de Hermione, le dijo Potter.

A-2

-¿Donde están? Gritaron Ron y Harry cuando al salir de la sala el médico y Hermione vieron que adentro no quedaba nadie más que la niña,  
-ahhh, esos falsos médicos, dijo serio el medimago, se escaparon por la ventana,  
-pero como los dejaron escapar, recriminó muy ofuscado Ron,  
-Señor yo soy Médico, no guardia, contestó no menos ofuscado el doctor,  
Hermione no pude dejar de sonreír.

Draco y Zabini lograron escapar, el rubio se sentía muy molesto, no quería dejar a Hermione con Weasley, sabía que el pobretón iba a forzarla y estaba Milly, también –será que le niña es hija de la comadreja-se preguntaba,  
Llegaron a un departamento muy pequeño que era propiedad de la familia Zabini y estaba desocupado, ambos muchachos se echaron en el cómodo sillón de la sala,  
-tranquilo Draco, la niña ya estaba mucho mejor,  
-sí gracias a Merlín, cuando leí esa historia clínica me asusté parecía mucho mas grave, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es Hermione y esa comadreja imbecil, ella recordó todo y sabe que estaba felizmente casada con él cuando sucedió lo… bueno tu ya sabes…la cuestión es que no quiero que por remordimientos, o por volver al pasado o extorsionándola por ser el padre de Milly o por cualquier cosa la convenza que vuelva con él, tengo que actuar rápido, o mejor dicho, tenemos que actuar rápido, por que ¿ cuento contigo, no?  
-por supuesto, sabes que Milly me puede, además esa niña se parece más a ti, que a ese idiota,  
-sí, yo también la veo parecida, debe ser las ganas locas de que fuera mía, más al pensar que Hermione no puede tener más hijos, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy el padre, que en esa época ella ya estaba casada con el pobretón Weasley, y yo la reencontré siete meses después,  
-que haremos, vigilaremos el hospital, y cuando Potter y Weasley la lleven para su casa la seguimos y una vez ahí, nos las llevamos a las dos, nadie sabe dónde queda el castillo Malfoy, si no las encontraron antes tampoco lo harán…  
-está bien, descansemos unas horas y volvamos,  
-no, yo vuelvo ahora,  
-pero Draco….  
-pero nada, ahora, y los dos se desaparecieron ….

En el hospital…

-cómo puede ser que se hallan escapado de nuevo, gritaba Harry a un grupo de aurors subordinados,  
Ron dejó a Harry discutiendo con los magos y entró a la sala, se acercó a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de la niña,  
-amor esta mejor tu hija, le preguntó tomando a la castaña por los hombros y dándole un profundo beso, la chica se sobresaltó y más cuando vió a Milly que empujaba furiosa a Ron,  
-deje a mi mamá…deje a mi mamá, sólo mi padre la besa, -mami échalo, que se valla que se valla, gritaba a más no poder en un ataque de furia y llanto,  
-Milly tranquila no pasa nada, -Ron vete,  
-pero Hermy ella tiene que saber que yo soy tu marido,  
-no es mentira gritaba Milly, mi papá es el marido de mi mamá, no me gusta mamá que se valla,  
-Ron, vete le haces mal a la niña,  
Harry entró a la sala al escuchar tanto alboroto, justo a tiempo a frenar a un incontrolable pelirrojo que se volvía a lanzar sobre la castaña para besarla, Harry sacó a Ron de la sala y Hermione trataba de calmar a Milly,  
-mami que se valla, yo quiero a mi papi, ma…  
-sí cariño tienes razón, mamá va a ir a buscar a papi pero ahora no puedo,  
-anda mami, dile a papi que venga, no quiero ver mas a ese hombre es malo, malo y feo,  
Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír, Milly sí que adoraba a Draco, hasta veía feo a Ron, no había duda, su pequeña tenía buena madera, ¿si por lo menos ella supiera quien era el verdadero padre?

b)

-por favor, mi bebe, tengo que amamantar a mi bebe…  
-si quieres acá estoy yo? Es una pena desperdiciar tanto alimento,  
La chica se miró con horror de sus pechos salía leche a chorros, Spenser se acercó e intentó lamer la leche, la castaña con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo empujó haciéndolo caer, quedando inconciente en el suelo,  
-Merlín, necesito ir al baño, susurro.

En la cabaña de Hagrid…

-Zabini, que haces con un bebe!! Dijo una muchacha,  
-Lunática, eres tú?  
-sí soy Luna, pero dame esa criatura que esta morada,  
El moreno le dió rápidamente al niño, Luna le quito el hechizo y la criatura volvió al llanto,  
-tiene hambre, el bebe tiene hambre dijo la rubia,  
-baya novedad, pero yo no tengo qué darle de comer, y me temo que vos tampoco, le dijo Zabini mirando los pequeños pechos de la muchacha,  
-hombres, dijo la rubia y entró a la cabaña busco un recipiente que tenía con azúcar endulzo su dedo pulgar y se lo ofreció al bebe, quien se prendió cual chupete y dejó de berrinchar,  
-eres maravillosa, le dijo Zabini a Luna, si seguía a los gritos me iba a estallar la cabeza,  
-hombres, volvió a decir la chica, -no estarás tan agradecido si no encuentro rápido un alimento sustancioso,  
En eso se oye un -¡plink!! y aparece Dobby el elfo doméstico de Draco,  
-¡Dobby!!, dijo Zabini, qué suerte que viniste,  
-Dobby , obedece a amo y trae comida al niño y al Señor, Dobby no sabía que estaba la linda señorita Luna,  
-gracias, Dobby eres un encanto, le dijo la rubia,  
-no importa comerá de lo mío,  
-dice amo que tenga paciencia, que ya mandará ayuda para el niño,  
Zabini miró a Luna,  
-¿ qué haces en la cabaña del gigantón? ¿Lunática, tú no me podrías ayudar un tiempo con el niño?  
-primero me llamo Luna no Lunática, dijo la muchacha sin parecer estar ofendida, segundo Hagrid me prestó su cabaña por un tiempo mientras él se ausentaba en una misión y de paso yo le cuido a Fang, tercero no tengo problema en ayudarte con tan bello bebe,  
-Dobby, vete ya no valla a ser cosa que Lucius te busque y dile a Draco que yo ya tengo quien me ayude, dijo mirando a la rubia quien le sonreía,  
El elfo se desapareció de inmediato, Luna preparó un biberón y en cuanto se lo tomó todo Mike se quedó profundamente dormido, para tranquilidad del moreno.

En otro lado del bosque……

Hermione se había quedado dormida, no pudo aguantar más….  
Al reaccionar Spenser….  
-maldita traicionera, le gritó al darse cuenta que la muchacha lo había empujado,  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada,  
-pero si eres una cochina, puerquita, no sabes que tienes que ir al baño,  
-muérete imbecil,  
-tendré que asearte, no puedes oler mal, le dijo acercándose al oído,  
Spenser tomo un balde con agua fría y se lo volcó a la chica por la cabeza, la muchacha tiritó del frío, y empezó a lamer el agua que le recorría la cara de manera instintiva, el mortífago se lanzó a besarle el rostro, la muchacha trataba de alejarlo, se escucho un ruido seguido de un  
-crucius, Spenser salió volando hacia una pared al ser alcanzado de lleno por el hechizo lanzado por Draco,  
-Draco, me encontraste, dijo Hermione y se puso a llorar,  
El rubio estaba descontrolado, le lanzaba a Spenser, un crucius atrás de otro, el odio que le tenía era tal que el mortio no se podía mover del piso,  
De inmediato desato a la castaña que le dio un beso de agradecimiento antes de desvanecerse, Draco la cubrió con su capa porque la chica estaba tiritando, miró al mortio tirado en el piso, abrazó a la castaña con fuerza y beso cada rinconcito de su cara, -por fin te encuentro, le dijo, espero que ese imbecil no te haya tocado, pronto estaremos con Mike, él esta con el tío Zabini, le dijo riendo le hablaba como si la muchacha lo escuchara, iba a llevarla a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando escucha un ruido,  
-¿padre, que haces acá?


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 17

a-1

En Azkaban…

-Malfoy, tiene visitas,  
-Draco, estas bien, le preguntó el moreno, vengo a sacarte de acá,  
-¿estoy libre? Preguntó un apagado rubio,  
-sí estas libre, agradécelo a la caridad de Hermione, le dijo Potter.

Harry estaba apunto de salir acompañado por Draco y por el moreno, el rubio tenía que firmar la salida y también Harry debía firmar, cómo auror que otorgaba la libertad por falta de pruebas, en ese momento un guardia llama al ojiverde,  
-lo siento Señor Potter, pero tengo órdenes que el Sr Malfoy no puede abandonar Azkaban,  
- no puede ser, yo ya levanté la denuncia, además tengo todos los pasos legales cumplidos no es la primera vez que libero a un preso en ésta comisaría, además ya tengo contemplado el hecho que el mago absuelto está ciego, el Sr que lo acompaña será su curador, dijo Harry con tono molesto, en realidad quería irse de ahí lo antes posible y se sentía fastidiado por el cuestionamiento del guardia hacia él, alguien de las más altas esferas del ministerio,  
Zabini se había puesto nervioso, veía al "elegido" discutir acaloradamente y eso no era un buen presagio,  
-qué pasa Blaise, preguntó el rubio,  
-nada es que nuestra estrella Potter esta hablando con alguien, dijo el moreno aparentando estar despreocupado,  
Mientras tanto Harry seguía discutiendo…  
-no es eso Sr Potter, yo sé que usted está capacitado para liberar al Sr Malfoy sobre esa denuncia, pero es que hace un rato ingresó otra denuncia en contra del Sra Malfoy y la persona que la formuló no piensa sacarla,  
-pero de que denuncia me hablas, quien hizo …  
-yo, ingrese una denuncia contra Draco Malfoy, no voy a permitir que lo liberes, dijo Ron que se sumaba a la conversación saliendo de la oficina del jefe de guardia de Azkaban,  
-pero Ron, Hermione quería liberarlo, se lo prometí,  
-y cumpliste, pero yo no le prometí nada, ella es mi novia y va a seguir siéndolo,  
-pero que denuncia …..  
-retuvo ilegalmente a una menor, Milly mi hija, él la privó durante tres años de la libertad, la retuvo ilegalmente,  
-pero Hermione estaba con ella,  
-lo se, pero yo tenía derecho a la niña,  
-ni siquiera sos su padre,  
-estaba comprometido con la madre y Hermione no podrá probar que no manteníamos relaciones,  
- estas loco Ron, juega limpio, si Hermione te quiere, volverá con vos,  
-no, esa serpiente nunca juega limpio, por eso yo tampoco,  
El guardia volvió a introducir a Draco a la celda,  
-pero que pasa, gritaba Zabini,  
-tranquilo Blaise, le dijo el rubio,  
Harry se acercó al moreno y le dijo lo sucedido, Zabini estaba furioso,  
-Draco yo ahora vuelvo, le dijo el moreno al rubio, y se desapareció,

En la casa de Harry ….

Hermione estaba nerviosa, sabía que Draco iba a salir de Azkaban y seguramente la iba a buscar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, sólo podía saber de su vida por los relatos de Harry y de Ron, sabía también que Draco le había mentido – Merlín por que me habrá mentido así, él al principio me trataba mal pero luego del accidente, cambió y fue un excelente esposo y padre para Milly además la pequeña lo adora y se le parece, tiene sus gestos, su forma de mirar, es una copia en miniatura y depende sentimentalmente de él, cómo voy a hacer para separarlos, -pensaba la castaña,  
Se oyó un ruido, la chica vió aparecerse delante de ella a Zabini,  
-por Merlín me asustaste, le dijo la castaña, qué pasa ya liberó Harry a Draco,  
-eso intentó, el cararrajada se portó bastante bien, si no hubiese sido por…  
-que? , cuenta por Merlín qué pasó,  
-paso… que la estúpida comadreja levantó otra denuncia, dice que Draco retuvo ilegalmente a Milly su hija….  
-que!! No puede ser dijo Hermione,  
-sí y créeme Hermione, es cuestión de vida o muerte sacar a Draco de ahí,  
La castaña se quedó perpleja, en eso la niña se despertó,  
-mami, mami, tío Zabini viniste, ¿y mi papi? Quiero a mi papi…  
-sí mi linda, quédate con el tío que mami va a ir a ver a papi,  
El moreno sonrió y la castaña se desapareció.

a-2

-anda mami, dile a papi que venga, no quiero ver mas a ese hombre es malo, malo y feo,  
Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír, Milly sí que adoraba a Draco, hasta veía feo a Ron, no había duda, su pequeña tenía buena madera, ¿si por lo menos ella supiera quien era el verdadero padre?

Hermione se puso a recordar la noche en que había quedado embarazada de Milly,  
Flash Back  
"iban a una misión con Harry y Ron, estaban cerca de la plaza del ministerio, sabían que se encontraba ahí un grupo de mortios, era una situación confusa, ella estaba especialmente perturbada, su matrimonio con el pelirrojo iba de mal en peor, Ron se empeñaba en que ella dejara la lucha, que sólo hiciera trabajo de escritorio, cosa que la castaña odiaba, en la última misión Hermione había sido herida y estuvo casi un mes en el hospital esto hizo que Ron no le hablara desde entonces,  
-Harry, dile a Hermione que no se separe, que esta vez trate de no ser la heroína,  
-díselo tú, Ron, yo ya estoy arto de estas estupideces  
-no es necesario y yo no me hago la heroína, yo sólo hago el trabajo,  
-insinúas que nosotros no hacemos nada,  
-yo no insinúo nada Ron, dijo enojadísima,  
Llegaron a un punto en el cual tenían que separarse, Harry fue por un lado y Ron con la castaña siguieron por otro, pero algo salió mal y de golpe se encontraron con un grupo de mortios, fueron rodiados, les quitaron las varitas, les lanzaron numerosos crucius casi no se pudieron defender, en un momento un mortio agarró a la castaña y se la llevo,  
-esto le levantará el ánimo, dijo y se fue con la castaña al hombro,

Fin Flash Back

Hermione se sobresaltó, entro un medimago a la sala,  
-Señora Weasley, ya puede llevarse a la niña Weasley le dijo el doctor,  
-yo me llamo Malfoy dijo la pequeña Melina Malfoy, y me dicen Milly de cariño,  
-ohhh, claro pequeña, ya puedes ir con tu papá,  
La niña se puso muy contenta y se empezó a arreglar rápidamente quería ver a su papi lo antes posible, estro Harry a la sala,  
-vamos Hermione, te vienes a mi casa,  
-esta bien, Harry ya estamos listas,  
-no mami vamos a la casa de papá,  
-es que él no esta ahí, hijita pero pronto nos iremos con él,  
Harry miró serio a Hermione, como queriéndole decir que no le mienta a la niña, pero la castaña sabía perfectamente que cierto rubio no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, salieron los tres rumbo al auto de Harry que estaba estacionado en el playón de estacionamiento del Hospital, y se marcharon,  
-sigues viviendo en aquel piso, le preguntó la castaña,  
-no hace un año que nos cambiamos, es que ahora vivo con Ginny, nos casamos hace dos años,  
-cuanto me alegro Harry, dijo la chica dándole un beso,  
Esta forma efusiva de Hermione hacia Harry no fue muy bien vista por Milly que de inmediato miró de mala forma a su madre, tampoco fue bien vista por cierto rubio que la seguía desde otro auto…  
-¿por que? Beso a ese imbecil, preguntó frenéticamente Draco a Zabini,  
-y yo que sé, a lo mejor le agradeció algo,  
-y para eso tiene que besarlo,  
-tu sabes que Hermione es muy cariñosa y en especial con sus amigos,  
-sí demasiado cariñosa con sus amigos, si lo besa de nuevo me lanzo al auto y me las llevo,  
-cálmate Draco, tu siempre has sido un tipo frío y pensante,  
-sí, pero si se trata de ella y de mi hija, no puedo pensar,  
-lo se amigo, lo se,  
-ya llegaron es hora de actuar, parece que el imbecil vive en esa casa, dijo el rubio, hagamos una cosa , tú toma a Milly y yo a Hermione, en cuanto las tenemos nos desaparecemos,  
-correcto, dijo Zabini.

b)

-por fin te encuentro, le dijo, espero que ese imbecil no te haya tocado, pronto estaremos con Mike, él esta con el tío Zabini, le dijo riendo le hablaba como si la muchacha lo escuchara, iba a llevarla a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando escucha un ruido,  
-¿padre, que haces acá?

En la cabaña de Hagrid

-dime Zabini, de quien es éste niñito tan precioso, preguntaba Luna al moreno,  
-no me lo vas a creer, es hijo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy,  
-que! No puede ser pero si ellos no se podían ver,  
-ohhh el amor el amor, dijo el moreno mientras levantaba en brazo a Mike,  
-oh Zabini eso sí es una noticia, pero deja al bebe sobre la cama así lo estas malcriando, le regañaba la rubia,  
-es que yo quiero mucho a este niño, más ahora que está su vida en peligro,  
-pero como en peligro? Dime Zabini de quien huyen,  
-de Lucius por supuesto, él no acepta un nieto de sangre impura y quiere matarlo,  
Luna se estremeció, nada más de escuchar el nombre del mortio más temido luego de Voldemort la hacía temblar,  
-¿pero dime, entonces Hermione se entendía con Malfoy de antes por que ella desapareció con siete meses de embarazo? ¿Si el hijo es de él y no de Ron que era su novio oficial, ya pasaron unos seis meses de la desaparición el bebé que tiempo tiene?  
-tiene tres meses y medio exactamente, dijo el moreno,  
-no se Ron esta convencido que es su hijo, la estuvo buscando como loco él y Harry,  
-déjame darle el biberón a mí, le dijo el moreno,  
La rubia sonrió, -serás un muy buen padre, Zabini, quien diría que una serpiente tuviera un corazón tan paternal,  
-hay muchas cosas que no sebes de mí, Lunática, te sorprenderías,  
-ya te dije que mi nombre es Luna,  
-yo se muy bien cual es tu nombre, pero a mi me apetece llamarte Lunática, ¿puedo?,  
-ummmm está bien, pero si lo dices sin ofender,  
-yo nunca ofendería, a la chica más maravillosa que ha venido a esta cabaña,  
-claro que sí, si soy la única que ha venido a esta cabaña,  
-no me importa, para mí tu eres maravillosa, porque me has ayudado con Mike, y las serpientes no olvidamos,  
-esta bien, bueno ahora Mike y yo necesitamos tu ayuda, el bebe se hizo encima, hay que cambiarle los pañales, vamos a ver cuan valientes son las serpientes, dijo Luna con una sonrisa,  
-el moreno puso cara de asco y sonrió,

En el bosque …….

-¿padre, que haces acá?  
-vine a supervisar tu labor, dijo y mandó un crucius directo al cuerpo de Hermione,  
Draco estaba espantado, la castaña se retorcía en el suelo, él no sabía que hacer, entonces puso su mayor cara de asco y dijo  
-padre, deja ya de hacer mi trabajo, yo soy quien debe mandarle los crucius, además tengo que evitar que la sangre sucia se muera, ya te dije que se la doy de pago a Zabini, y por lo menos que llegue respirando,  
-Lucius empezó a reír, bueno muéstrame tus crucius, hijo,  
-yo ya me he estado divirtiendo con la parejita, dijo con sarcasmo, pero si quieres más y le lanzó un crucius a la castaña, la chica que se estaba despertando, no lo podía creer, vió el exacto momento en que Draco le lanzaba el hechizo,  
-maldito mentiroso, le dijo Hermione con odio en los ojos, una vez pasado el efecto, ya que era un efecto leve el rubio trató de no lastimarla,  
-cállate la boca, le dijo Draco,  
Lucius quedo satisfecho por ver en que términos estaban las cosas,  
-Draco, llévasela al imbecil de Zabini, te espero en casa en una hora, recuerda que Pansy viene a cenar con sus padres,  
-estaré ahí padre,  
Lucius se desapareció, Draco corrió a ver a la castaña que estaba desvanecida nuevamente la tomo del brazo y se desapareció hacia la cabaña de Hagrid,

Capitulo 18

a-1

La castaña se quedó perpleja, en eso la niña se despertó,  
-mami, mami, tío Zabini viniste, ¿y mi papi? Quiero a mi papi…  
-sí mi linda, quédate con el tío que mami va a ir a ver a papi,  
El moreno sonrió y la castaña se desapareció.

Cuando llegó a Azkaban, interrogó al carcelero para verificar la situación,  
-sí dijo el hombre, el Sr Malfoy permanecerá en Azkaban hasta un nuevo juicio, ya que tubo una segunda denuncia en su contra, esto agrava la situación por que se trata de una denuncia en su contra que implica a una menor,  
-pero él no es el culpable, decía la castaña,  
-sólo retirando la denuncia hay posibilidad de que salga, además en su estado,  
-su estado, pero dígame que quiere decir con eso, ¿que estado, de que estado habla?  
-cómo usted no es la Sra Granger una de las implicadas en el supuesto secuestro,  
-sí soy yo, Hermione Granger, pero no se que le pasa a él, no me han dicho, todos están raros, le han golpeado, está inconciente…  
-no Sra su raptor, el que usted creía su marido esta ciego,  
-¡ciego?, no, no puede ser… no Draco, no un mago tan poderoso como él no puede estar ciego,  
-lo siento Sra, pero usted sabrá que es una enfermedad mortal para un mago, lo deshabilita de por vida, o mientras dure su ceguera, aparte el estar enserado acá…  
Hermione lloraba en silencio, no podía imaginarse a Draco en ese estado,  
Iba a pedir verlo cuando ve pasar con un grupo de guardias a Ron, entonces salió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo,  
-Ron, cómo pudiste hacer eso, como pudiste levantarle una denuncia falsa,  
Si tu ni siquiera eres el padre de Milly,  
-mira Hermione, yo estoy en mi derecho como padre de la menor,  
-mentira, tu mismo me dijiste que no eras el padre,  
-calla, Hermione, tu no tienes memoria y estás divagando, tu eras mi novia y nos íbamos a casar cuando dieras a luz,  
-yo no te quiero y Milly tampoco, yo quiero a Draco y me quiero casar con él,  
-¿con un mago ciego? Ese es el futuro que le quieres dar a nuestra hija por Merlín Hermione,  
-no es tu hija, yo voy a recordar, -la castaña sufre un pinchazo en la frente, Ron sigue su camino, Harry que había escuchado todo la auxilia,  
-tranquila Hermione, esto te hace muy mal,  
-Ron está loco, dijo la chica llorando,  
-él esta dolido, se dio cuenta que tanto tú como Milly prefieren a Malfoy,  
-él cambió Harry, Draco era muy bueno con nosotras, si hasta Zabini es otro,  
-lo sé Hermione tranquila lo sé,  
-quiero verlo, llévame con él, Harry  
-es que Draco le prohibió a Zabini que te cuente lo de su problema,  
no creo que quiera, que lo veas,  
-me importa muy poco si quiere o no, llévame Harry, por favor,  
-está bien espérame aquí que tengo que hacer muchos trámites,  
El ojiverde se fue a hacer un montón de trámites dónde la castaña tenía que firmar para poder ingresar a las celdas,  
-ya está sígueme,  
Hermione lo siguió por unos pasillos muy húmedos, el vaho era enorme casi no se podía respirar, llegaron a una celda,  
-tienes visitas, le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta,  
La castaña ingresó ,vió a Draco parado cerca de lapared del fondo de la celda, en la parte más oscura,  
-quién eres, preguntó el rubio,  
Hermione se acercó a él,  
-soy yo Hermione Granger, dijo y lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó profundamente.

a-2

-ya llegaron es hora de actuar, parece que el imbecil vive en esa casa, dijo el rubio, hagamos una cosa , tú toma a Milly y yo a Hermione, en cuanto las tenemos nos desaparecemos,  
-correcto, dijo Zabini.

El plan salió a la perfección, Harry bajo primero luego iba Milly y detrás de ella Hermione, el rubio bajo como una luz y tomo a la muchacha por la cintura, el moreno alzó a Milly quien primero amago a llorar pero luego estaba feliz al reconocer al chico,  
-papi, nos viniste a buscar,  
-Malfoy, no hagas ninguna tontería, le dijo de inmediato Potter, sin atinar a sacar la varita,  
-Draco, qué haces aquí, dijo una perpleja castaña,  
Tanto el rubio como el moreno sin mediar palabra se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron los cuatro en un descampado,  
-papi, papi, gritaba feliz, Milly,  
-linda cómo estas, le decía el rubio cubriéndola de besos,  
-te quiero, papi,  
-y yo te amo, eres mi nena y siempre lo serás, nadie me va a alejar de vos, nadie linda, dijo mirando a la castaña,  
-Draco esto es una locura,  
-Blaise, lleva a jugar a Milly, que tengo que hablar con mami, le dijo mirando a la niña que parecía no querer alejarse,  
-claro, ven princesa, ven a jugar con el tío,

Una vez solos…

Escucha Hermione, me importa un bledo que ese sea tu marido legal, tú eres mía y la niña también, no voy a permitir que la comadreja me la quite por más padre legal que sea, me oíste, no lo voy a permitir auque me tenga que batir a duelo con todo el ministerio,  
-no es hija de Ron, dijo no dejándolo seguir hablando la castaña,  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¿Qué ya recobré la memoria y no es hija de Ron?,  
-pero tu estabas casada con él, cómo que no es su hija, -Draco se había quedado anonadado, por un lado estaba feliz que la zanahoria no fuera el padre de Milly, por otro lado estaba furioso que su Hermione haya tenido un romance extramatrimonial con otro hombre-  
-lo que escuchaste, R-o-n n-o e-s e-l p-a-d-r-e d-e M-i-l-l-y, -esta vez la castaña lo dijo despacio y en tono burlesco,  
-maldita sea y quien es el padre, preguntó furioso Draco,  
-no me digas que querías que fuera Ron, le dijo la castaña,  
-no, pero ya me había hecho a la idea, ¿quien es el padre? Grito Draco,  
-a mí no me grites, le dijo Hermione también a los gritos,  
El rubio la agarró de los brazos y la zamarreó, ¿quien es el padre?,  
Milly y Zabini miraban la escena estupefactos, la niña se puso a llorar a mares  
-¿Por qué se pelean mis papas? Lloraba a los gritos,  
Ambos muchachos fueron al encuentro de la pequeña,  
-Milly no pasa nada, le dijo el rubio,  
-están peleando hipaba la niña,  
-no linda sólo discutíamos, dijo la castaña,  
-nosotros nos amamos, dijo Draco y jalo a hermione hacia él y la beso enfurecidamente,  
-la niña empezó a reír,  
-Draco mejor nos vamos al castillo, no es seguro seguir acá, le recordó Zabini,  
-correcto sigamos y los cuatro empezaron a caminar, Zabini decía chistes y todos reían, Draco parecía haber olvidado en incidente no obstante en cuanto llegaron al castillo Malfoy…

Hogar, dulce hogar, dijo Zabini  
Milly corrió a su habitación con el moreno para jugar con todas las muñecas que ahí tenía todas regaladas por su s padres y el moreno por supuesto,  
Draco llevo a Hermione a su recámara, -la chica sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando entró realmente sentía esa casa cómo su hogar-,  
El rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la besó profundamente, Hermione correspondió al beso….  
-bueno, ahora estamos solos y yo estoy más tranquilo, dime de una vez  
¿Quién es el padre de Milly?  
b)  
-Draco, llévasela al imbecil de Zabini, te espero en casa en una hora, recuerda que Pansy viene a cenar con sus padres,  
-estaré ahí padre,  
Lucius se desapareció, Draco corrió a ver a la castaña que estaba desvanecida nuevamente la tomo del brazo y se desapareció hacia la cabaña de Garrid.

Aparecieron en las afueras de la cabaña, la castaña seguía desvanecida, Draco la apoyó en el suelo, y trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero era imposible el crucius lanzado por Lucius había ido muy potente, el rubio hizo aparecer una camilla y la llevó levitando por el sendero hasta la cabaña,  
-por Merlín justo tenía que despertar cuando le lanzaba el hechizo, maldito Lucius, todas mis desgracias son por su culpa, pensaba Draco,  
Al llegar a la cabaña…  
-Blaise, Blaise llamaba el rubio,  
Luna salió de inmediato a recibirlo,  
-por Merlín ¿qué le pasó a Hermione? Preguntó una asustada rubia,  
-¿Lunática? ¿qué haces acá dónde está Zabini y Mike?  
-esta bien te permito a ti también que me llames Lunática, mi nombre es Luna, dijo la muchacha, Blaise fue a buscar leña es que hace un poco de frío y Garrid no tenía en la cabaña, yo soy la encargada de cuidar la cabaña en ausencia de su propietario,  
-esta bien déjame entrar y acostar a Hermione,  
-por supuesto la rubia corrió y levantó al bebe que estaba acostado en la cama y Draco acostó a la castaña,  
-Draco qué haces aquí le dijo un recién llegado Zabini,  
-se complico todo, escucha tengo poco tiempo, el infeliz de mi padre, me descubrió justo cuando estaba por traer a Hermione aca, a Spenser ya se la cobré, pero mi padre piensa que Mike es tu hijo producto de una violación, y que yo te traigo a Hermione en una especie de gratitud por un favor,  
-vaya así que la castaña es mi amorcito,  
Draco y Luna lo fulminaron con la mirada,  
-era un chiste, se apresuró a decir el moreno,  
-no estoy para chistes dijo el rubio enojado,  
-pero si ya están a salvo los dos, ¿por que tu cara? ,  
-es que tuve que lanzarle un crucius a Hermione frente a mi padre, -Luna se lanzaba contra Draco, Zabini la atajó- es que si sospecha algo, los mata a los dos, mas bien a los cuatro, cinco ahora con Lunática,  
-se llama Luna, dijo Zabini,  
-ella me dejó llamarla Lunática, -Blaise la miró la chica se sonrojó-,  
-bueno si todos me dicen a sí, ni modo, sonrió la rubia,  
-bueno volviendo a lo importante, dijo Draco, Hermione me vió lanzarle el crucius y no se que pensará ahora, además me tengo que ir, Lucius organizó una cena con los padres de Pansy para formalizar mi compromiso, maldición,  
-quédate tranquilo Draco, nosotros le explicamos y listo, vete ahora,  
-esta bien, me voy antes que me rastree, cuídalos, le dijo al moreno.  
-así lo haré,  
Draco se desapareció,

Horas más tarde en la cabaña…  
-se está despertando, dijo Luna,  
Zabini fue con el bebe a su lado,  
La castaña abrió sus ojos de a poquito, la luz le molestaba, pero intensificó su mirada al ver a la rubia,  
-¿Luna, que haces acá? ¿dónde estamos?  
-en la cabaña de Garrid,  
-mi bebe, dónde está mi bebe,  
-acá está Mike, le dijo Zabini dándole la criatura,  
La castaña tomo a su hijo lo besó y le empezó a dar de mamar, el pequeño se agarro del pezón de la castaña con fuerza,  
-que bonito se ven los dos, dijo Luna,  
-sí es cierto, dijo el moreno,  
-Hermione estallo en llanto,  
-pero ya estas a salvo, amiga,  
-pero Draco me traicionó, el me estaba utilizando, me desperté y le decía cosas horribles de mí a su padre, y también me lanzó crucius que me hicieron desvanecer,  
-no es así, la interrumpió el moreno,  
-sí que es así y lo odio y me voy a vengar de él, espetó la castaña.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 19

a-1

La castaña ingresó, vió a Draco parado cerca de la pared del fondo de la celda, en la parte más oscura,  
-quién eres, preguntó el rubio,  
Hermione se acercó a él,  
-soy yo Hermione Granger, dijo y lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó profundamente.

El chico no pude negarse a profundizar el beso, era un beso apasionadamente desesperado, la castaña no quería soltarlo, sabía lo orgulloso que era, peor tenían que respirar y al soltarse,  
-qué haces acá, Hermione, voy a matar a Blaise,  
-él no tuvo nada que ver, yo me enteré por otro lado, además estoy muy ofuscada contigo por no buscarme durante todo éste tiempo, Milly no hace más que llamarte, pregunta día y noche por su papá, nosotros ya no sabemos que decirle, parece que te olvidaste muy pronto de nosotras,  
-sabes, que no es así, distinto hubiera sido si yo…  
-sí tú que? Si tú no fueras c-i-e-g-o-, me parece que es una excusa para librarte de nosotras,  
-sabes bien que no es así, sabes que yo las amo,  
-Harry se había quedado mirando a la pareja, le parecía increíble la forma en que Hermione había enredado a la serpiente, evidentemente Malfoy está perdido por ella, pensaba-,  
-qué nos amas, y tienes un problema y no cuentas con nosotras,  
-tú estas mejor con Weasley y Milly también después de todo es su verdadero padre,  
-sabes que? Milly no es hija de Ron,  
-¿cómo y quién es el padre?  
-no lo sé, yo no recuerdo nada, Ron y Harry dicen que yo nunca se los quise decir, es más, ellos sólo saben que había ido a una fiesta de disfraces con Ginny, ahí me iba a encontrar con Ron, yo estaba disfrazada de ángel y él iba a estar disfrazado,  
-de arlequín, dijo Draco,  
-sí, cómo lo sabes,  
-es que me imaginé, dijo el rubio a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, cosa que la castaña no advirtió por estar la celda en penumbras,  
-bueno la cuestión es que Molly la mamá de Ron, se descompuso y él no fue a la fiesta, sino que acompañó a la mamá al hospital, de ahí no se sabe más nada, primero por que yo no recuerdo, al parecer se presentó otro arlequín y yo me fui con él, no recuerdo Draco lo juro, no sé si lo confundí con Ron o sí yo o él sabía quienes éramos, sólo sé por lo que me dijo Ginny que yo había tomado muchas cervezas de fuego, pero no sé quien es el padre, y tal vez cuando recupere la memoria tampoco lo sepa, dijo Hermione y se puso a llorar,  
-tranquila, vamos ya lo sabrás, sólo quiero que le digas a Zabini, que venga a verme, y vete con Harry ahora,  
-te prometo que te voy a sacar de acá, auque tenga que relatar ante un juzgado todo lo de la fiesta, voy a demostrar que Ron no es el padre de Milly por lo tanto la denuncia es inválida…  
-shhhhhh, vamos Hermy tú no harás nada de eso, yo ya voy a salir,  
-claro que lo voy a hacer, quiero que estés conmigo, con nosotras, te amo Draco, te amamos,  
Draco llevó a Hermione de los hombros hasta dónde estaba Harry,  
-Potter, llévatela y que no vuelva,  
-no no me quiero ir, yo te amo, no me importa tu ceguera,  
-vamos Hermione ya nos tenemos que ir, dijo Harry y se la llevó,  
-te amamos, Draco-gritaba la chica,  
El rubio no decía nada, sólo lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

a-2

Draco llevo a Hermione a su recámara, -la chica sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando entró realmente sentía esa casa cómo su hogar-,  
El rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la besó profundamente, Hermione correspondió al beso….  
-bueno, ahora estamos solos y yo estoy más tranquilo, dime de una vez  
¿Quién es el padre de Milly?

-la chica lo miró-, -no lo sé, le dijo resuelta,  
Draco trató de controlarse,- ¿cómo que no lo sabes?,  
-lo siento, es que no pude reconocer al cretino que me violó,  
-¿fuiste violada?  
-sí, fue en una misión, fui atrapada por mortios, tus amigos,- le recalcó haciendo enfurecer más al rubio- uno de ellos me atrapó, fue una emboscada, y me llevó donde había otro, uno más joven, un tanto demente, que gritaba, que era una zorra, que era mi culpa no se que cosa, un salvaje que me violó reiteradamente, lo recuerdo muy bien, el cretino llevaba una capa negra y la foto de una mujer…  
Draco no la dejó seguir hablando, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hacia la cama, Hermione estaba dichosa de estar en sus brazos, pero a la vez estaba asombrada, Draco parecía feliz y hacía un momento estaba furioso con ella, se besaron y se amaron reiteradas veces, hasta que ya sin fuerzas para seguirse amando se echaron boca arriba ambos en la cama matrimonial uno al lado del otro,  
-Hermione, tengo que contarte algo, es lo más importante de nuestras vidas, Merlín nos debe querer mucho, ya que nos ha regalado la felicidad completa,  
-no entiendo nada, dijo risueña la chica,  
-no se cómo decírtelo, dijo el rubio indeciso, es una larga historia,  
-qué te parece desde el principio, le dijo la castaña dándole un beso en los labios,  
-está bien, se trata de mi padre y mi madre, empezó a relatar el chico….  
Mi padre nunca la quiso, siempre la despreciaba y la engañaba con otras mujeres, mi madre no lo soportó más y se quitó la vida, yo estaba muy deprimido, odiaba a Lucius, me quedé en mi cuarto con una foto de mi madre, fue ahí cuando el maldito te trajo, me dijo que eras una para divertirse que así me sentiría mejor, yo pensé que eras una de sus amantes y que por tu culpa mi madre se había suicidado,  
-tú eras el mortio que me violó, dijo estupefacta la castaña,  
-lo siento, sé que fui un cretino, pero pensé que eras una zorra de mi padre, pero no lo entiendes, Milly es mi hija,  
-por Merlín, es cierto, Milly es hija del mortio, o sea es tu hija, por eso es igualita a ti,  
-Merlin, Hermione yo que pensé que nunca iba a poder tener un hijo tuyo y resulta que M-i-l-l-y e-s m-í-a, gritaba es míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,  
-tenemos que hacernos análisis, dijo la castaña, Ron podrá obligarme a irme con él, pero no te podrá sacar nunca a Milly, tu sabes que ella no lo quiso nunca, dice que Ron es feo,  
-y tiene razón, río Draco, al lado mío, es horrible.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio…

-hay que condenarlo al beso de los dementotes, afirmaba Ron, no sólo secuestró a mi mujer nuevamente, si no a mi hija,  
-es verdad, dijo un grupo de aurors, ya no hay que hacer juicio, directamente hay que entregárselo a los dementotes,  
-todos de acuerdo, gritó Ron,  
-sí todos de acuerdo,  
-partimos en una hora y ya saben sin piedad, concluyó Ron

b)

-Hermione estallo en llanto,  
-pero ya estas a salvo, amiga,  
-pero Draco me traicionó, el me estaba utilizando, me desperté y le decía cosas horribles de mí a su padre, y también me lanzó crucius que me hicieron desvanecer,  
-no es así, la interrumpió el moreno,  
-sí que es así y lo odio y me voy a vengar de él, espetó la castaña.

-no es así como sucedieron las cosas, le dijo el moreno,  
-Lucius fue quien inventó todo el plan de Spenser, para alejarte de Draco, Lucius te hubiera matado si sospecha que realmente te entiendes consu hijo,  
-yo no me entiendo con su hijo, él me tiene secuestrada,  
-ja, ja, eso puede ser al principio, pero tanto a ti como a él se les nota demasiado lo involucrados que están, -Luna los miraba y escuchaba asombradísima- la verdad es que si Draco no te iba a buscar, todavía estabas con Spenser y ese sí es un mal nacido,  
-pero Draco me atacó, grito la castaña,  
-sí, no le quedó mas remedio, seguramente el crucius que te lanzó apenas te dolió, -la castaña se puso a pensar y era cierto no fue un hechizo muy potente, no en un mago como Malfoy-  
-además tenía que convencer al padre que él te despreciaba para que no te matara a ti y a Mike, -la castaña abrazó fuerte a su bebe, y notó que su piel ya no era blanca sino algo morena-  
-qué le pasó a Mike, su piel…  
-eso es otra de las cosas que te tengo que explicar, le dijo a Lucius que Mike era mi hijo, para que no lo persiga,  
-¿tú hijo? Dijeron Hermione y Luna al mismo tiempo,  
-sí, eso se le ocurrió, y que yo lo había negado por mis padres y la obsesión de ellos por la pureza d la sangre, que él había fingido la paternidad para ayudarme, no mejor dicho para pagarme un favor, Lucius no es de los que le agradaría que su hijo me ayude a algo,  
-y por que no le dijo la verdad, por que no dejaron la apariencia de Mike como es,  
-estas, loca Hermione, primero si Lucius se entera que es hijo de Weasley, tomaría de rehén a Mike para poder capturar a Potter, y segundo Draco jamás admitirá que tú tuviste algo con la comadreja, no lo soportaría,  
-no se, dijo la castaña llorando, me trató tan mal…  
-yo creo que Zabini tiene razón, dijo una tranquila Luna, yo ví a Draco cuando te trajo y realmente se veía muy apenado, además se tenía que ir rápido, es que comentó que el padre había organizado una reunión para formalizar su compromiso con Pansy,  
La castaña se puso a llorar más fuerte,  
-ves lo que te digo, él me engaño y está con Pansy,  
-¿cómo no es que no te entiendes con Draco?, dijo Zabini levantando una ceja al mejor estilo Malfoy,  
Hermione se puso colorada,  
-el compromiso con Parkinson también es una pantalla, es otro sacrificio, por ustedes, le dijo el moreno señalando al bebe,  
-oh, sí ya veo cuan sacrificado la debe estar pasando,  
-no discutamos más que ya estoy preparando la comida, así comemos en paz, dijo la rubia,  
-esta bien, dijo Hermione y se disponía a acostar al bebe, que se había quedado dormido, lo puso con mucho cuidado sobre la cama para que no se despertara, iba a sentarse a la mesa cuando se sintió mal y tubo que correr al baño,  
-Hermione, te encuentras bien, la preguntó Luna,  
-sí no te preocupes amiga es sólo que no estoy bien del estómago,  
-cuando salgas déjame examinarte, recuerda que soy medimaga,  
Hermione salió con los ojos llorosos –es que estuve vomitando ya me pasó varias veces incluso cuando Spenser me tenía atada y no había comido nada también me sentía mal del estómago,  
-déjame examinarte dijo la rubia t empezó a revisarla,  
Luego de un rato…  
-y Lunática, que es lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga,  
-estoy completamente segura, debes dejar de amamantar a Mike, tu leche ya no le hace bien,  
-pero ¿Qué tengo? Preguntó la castaña muy asustada.  
-estas embarazada, le dijo Luna sonriente.

Capitulo 20

a-1

Draco llevó a Hermione de los hombros hasta dónde estaba Harry,  
-Potter, llévatela y que no vuelva,  
-no no me quiero ir, yo te amo, no me importa tu ceguera,  
-vamos Hermione ya nos tenemos que ir, dijo Harry y se la llevó,  
-te amamos, Draco-gritaba la chica,  
El rubio no decía nada, sólo lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

En menos de una hora, estaba Zabini en Azkaban,  
-que pasa Draco, me dijo Hermione que me querías ver y que estabas algo molesto y ansioso al mismo tiempo?  
-no estoy molesto contigo, sé que tu no le dijiste de mi ceguera, -el moreno respiró aliviado- es que apareció el ángel,  
-¿que?, no empieces de nuevo con eso, no ahora que tienes a Hermione y a Milly, yo ya pensé que era tema cerrado, -el moreno estaba realmente molesto con el rubio, Draco tenía a Hermione y seguía pensando en otra, no se lo iba a permitir Blaise había renunciado a la castaña cuando se dio cuenta que ellos se amaban, pero si Draco no la respetaba, él iba a ponerlo en su lugar,-  
-tú no me entiendes, dijo el rubio sonriendo, es que el ángel apareció,  
-a mí no me importa, tú ángel, ahora te debe importar Hermione y Milly,  
-precisamente amigo, mi ángel es ella,  
-¿que es quien? Decía el moreno todavía sin entender,  
-mi ángel es Hermione Granger, hoy lo supe, ella era la mujer de la cual estuve enamorado desde ese día, ella asistió a la fiesta disfrazada de ángel…  
El moreno se sentó en la cama de Draco, estaba perplejo, sus intenciones de blanquear sus sentimientos hacia la castaña se habían esfumado,  
-es increíble, atinó a decirle a su amigo y cómo te enteraste,  
-ella misma me lo dijo, resulta que ella iba a asistir a la fiesta con el estúpido de Weasley, ella disfrazada de ángel y él de arlequín, Weasley no asistió por un problema que tuvo familiar y …  
-Hermione te confundió con la comadreja, por eso era tan dada con un desconocido, para ella eras él,  
-exacto, Merlín es increíble, el destino nos unió dos veces, dijo el rubio ilusionado y no termina todo ahí,  
-qué más pasó, ya me imagino cuando al otro día comprobó que tú no eras quien ella creía,  
-sí pobre, supongo que la pasó muy mal, teniendo que explicar a una furiosa comadreja que había estado con otro pensando que era ella,  
Zabini, reía, pobre Hermione,  
-pero te tengo otra noticia mejor, dijo Draco,  
-dime ahora mismo no te hagas el misterioso,  
-recuerdas que te dije que mi ángel era virgen,  
-sí,  
-Hermione esa noche quedó embarazada, Milly es mi hija,  
-por Merlín, con razón es igualita a vos,  
-si tú la hechizaste al nacer,  
-no Draco, yo nunca hice eso, es más, yo pensé que lo habías hecho tú,  
-y que dijo Hermione cuando le dijiste todo,  
Draco cambió la cara, se puso serio, muy serio,  
-no se lo dijiste, estás loco,  
-no Blaise, no estoy loco, estoy ciego, y no voy a permitir que vivan atadas a un inútil que ni siquiera puede protegerlas, que pasaría si nos atacan, yo no sirvo para nada, y te prohíbo que tu se lo digas, es una orden,  
-no, amigo, tu no me puedes prohibir nada,  
-ni siquiera tú me respetas, no serías tan valiente si yo no estuviera ciego,  
-no amigo, tu ceguera no tiene nada que ver, es tu falta de sentido común la que hace que me revele, yo soy tu amigo, puedo sacrificar mi amor hacia Hermione por ti, puedo ayudarte y obedecerte en todo lo que quieras, puedo protegerlas por tí si eso es lo que temes, puedo ser tus ojos, pero lo que no puedo permitirte es que por tu amor propio y tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy, te destruyas tú y las destruyas a ellas, ahora me voy le voy a decir a Hermione que venga conmigo a verte, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo,  
Y diciendo esto Zabini se marchaba de la celda,  
-no lo hagas Blaise, no lo hagas,  
-no lo olvides amigo, ose lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

a-2

hay que condenarlo al beso de los dementotes, afirmaba Ron, no sólo secuestró a mi mujer nuevamente, si no a mi hija,  
-es verdad, dijo un grupo de aurors, ya no hay que hacer juicio, directamente hay que entregárselo a los dementotes,  
-todos de acuerdo, gritó Ron,  
-sí todos de acuerdo,  
-partimos en una hora y ya saben sin piedad, concluyó Ron

En el castillo….  
-Blaise, llamo Malfoy  
-qué pasa Draco? Pregunto el moreno,  
-necesitamos hacer una prueba de sangre, en San Murgo,  
-¿Qué?  
-está bien te lo explicaremos, dijo Hermione,  
-resulta que Draco resultó ser el verdadero padre de Milly,  
El moreno se sonrió, -me están haciendo una broma,  
-no, tonto, le dijo el rubio, es que te acuerdas que el imbecil de mi padre me fastidiaba llevando mujeres, "para levantarme el ánimo según él"  
-sí me acuerdo, dijo Zabini,  
-¿espera cuantas mujeres te llevó tu padre? Preguntó enojadísima la castaña.  
-es una manera de decir, se apresuró a responder Draco,  
-no no lo creo, Zabini ¿de cuantas mujeres hablan?,  
-a mí no me metan en sus líos,  
La castaña puso trompa, -luego la seguimos-, dijo mirando con reproche al rubio, y se quedó callado,  
-resulta que yo estaba mal por lo de mi madre, y Lucius se apareció con una joven yo pensando que era una de sus amiguitas me aproveche y resulta que era Hermione,  
-sí el infeliz me atrapó en una misión, luego de eso quedé embarazada,  
-pero estabas casada con Ron? Preguntó Zabini,  
-sí pero hacía tiempo que no teníamos relaciones estábamos peleados, y después de eso yo me fui a vivir con Ginny hasta que me enteré del embarazo ahí quiso que volviera con él, pero nada andaba bien entre nosotros,  
-¿y ahora por qué te persigue?,  
-no sé dice que es mi marido y que tengo que estar con él,  
-auque tú ya no lo quieras, por que ahora me quieres a mí, le afirmó el rubio,  
-no se si me quedo con vos, dijo la castaña-, Draco levantó una ceja,  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-qué no sé si me quedo con vos, ¿y si dejaste embarazada a todas las mujeres que te ofreció tu padre?,  
-huyy habría Malfoicitos corriendo por todo el castillo, dijo riendo Zabini,  
El rubio también reía, cosa que enfureció más a la castaña  
-yo no hago chiste, estoy hablando enserio,  
-vamos Hermione, mi corazón es sólo tuyo, no importa con cuantas haya estado, dijo Draco besándole el cuello, el rubio sabía perfectamente que era la debilidad de la chica,  
-está bien, volvamos al análisis de sangre dijo la castaña, -Zabini, en San Murgo trabaja Luna, mi amiga te acuerdas de ella,  
-claro que sí una preciosura rubia, auque algo trastornada,  
-ella no es trastornada, la defendió la castaña, ambos jóvenes rieron, Hermione puso cara de estar más furiosa,  
-digamos que es un poco rara, dijo Draco,  
-bueno la cuestión es que ella trabaja en hemoterapia, dile si puede venir hasta acá…  
-Blaise tráela de inmediato, si es necesario usa tus encantos, le dijo Draco,  
-mis encantos, sí como no, dijo Zabini y se desapareció

b)  
-y Lunática, que es lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga,  
-estoy completamente segura, debes dejar de amamantar a Mike, tu leche ya no le hace bien,  
-pero ¿Qué tengo? Preguntó la castaña muy asustada.  
-estas embarazada, le dijo Luna sonriente.

-embarazada, valla que noticia,  
-no puede ser, dijo la castaña asustada, no puede ser, se repetía,  
-oye amiga, ¿intimaste con Malfoy? Le preguntó la rubia,  
La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza,  
-bueno ves, de esa manera es que una se queda embarazada, dijo seria Luna,  
Zabini largó una sonora carcajada, Hermione seguía con cara de espanto,  
-no te preocupes, Hermy, seguro Draco se va a alegrar, dijo tratando de aliviarla la rubia,  
-alegrar, va a saltar de contento, pero eso sí, no se tiene que enterar el padre de Draco, afirmó el moreno,  
Pero la castaña seguía preocupada,  
-dime Luna, estás segura del embarazo,  
-claro, si no, no te lo hubiera dicho,  
-pero es que estoy indispuesta, con el período ¿me entiendes?  
La cara de Luna cambió,  
-eso quiere decir que estas con pérdidas, acuéstate ahora, tengo que revisarte,  
Hermione hizo caso y se acostó, había empezado a llorisquear, el moreno se acercó a la cama y besó la frente de la muchacha, cosa que a Luna le pareció muy tierno,  
-dime Lunática, ¿el bebé esta bien? Se animó a preguntar Zabini,  
-sí por ahora sí, pero no puede levantarse ni moverse, de eso depende que el embarazo siga su curso, dijo Luna  
-no debes cargar a Mike, ni esforzarte en lo más mínimo, afirmó el moreno,  
-muy bien dicho, nosotros cuidaremos de Hermione y del pequeño, dijo la rubia,  
-sí nosotros nos hacemos cargo, el tío Zabini y la tía Lunática,  
Las chicas sonrieron,  
Luego de comer un poco la castaña se quedó dormida,  
-mira Lunática, le dijo Zabini en un susurro al oído de la chica, yo tengo que irme al castillo, si no le doy esta noticia a Draco es capaz de matarme, crees que puedes estar sin mí unas horas,  
-claro que sí, dijo la rubia ruborizándose,  
-pero me vas a extrañar un poco, le seguía susurrando el moreno,  
La rubia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se puso muy colorada-cosa que a Zabini le encantó-  
-créeme Lunática, yo te voy a extrañar más, y diciendo esto besó tiernamente los labios de una rubia que se quedó petrificada para luego desaparecerse,

En el castillo Malfoy…

Zabini se apareció directamente en la cocina, sabía que ahí no iba a encontrar a Lucius, sintió voces se asomó y vio a Draco sentado en la mesa del gran salón junto a Pansy y a toda la familia de ésta, lógicamente el anfitrión era Lucius, se notaba la incomodidad del rubio que a cada rato miraba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca derecha,  
Dobby entra a la cocina,  
-señorito Zabini, que susto me dio que hace usted acá,  
-escucha Dobby, tengo que hablar con Draco, cuando puedas dile que lo espero en su recámara, pero que Lucius no te escuche,  
-por supuesto, señorito, Dobby hará lo que el señorito le pide le avisará a su amo,  
-gracias, Dobby-le dijo el moreno y se desapareció,

Minutos más tarde en la habitación de Draco…

-qué pasa Blaise, por que viniste, le pasó algo a Hermione,  
-tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora,  
-dime que pasa, ahora por Merlín,  
-yo se que debería decírtelo Hermione, pero lo tienes que saber y decidí hacerlo yo ahora,  
-sin vueltas Blise, dijo ya el rubio cambiando la cara,  
-Hermione está embarazada, felicidades, le dijo el moreno y lo abrazó,  
Draco se quedó estático, una dulce sonrisa se le instaló en la cara, pero la sonrisa se quebró al ver la cara de su amigo,  
-¿por que tu cara Blaise, si es una buena noticia?  
-es que la castaña tiene pérdidas, no se siente muy bien, dice Lunática, que tiene que hacer un reposo absoluto,  
-el bebe ahora está bien,  
-la rubia es medimaga, yo sé que ella no lo dijo, pero todo depende del reposo,  
-lo va a hacer, yo estaré con ella,  
-pero auque Lunática no me confesó nada, yo se que está intranquila por los crucius que recibió Hermione,  
-por Merlín, ella estaba embarazada cuando…. Te juro que si le pasa algo a mi bebe por culpa de Lucius, lo mato.

Capitulo 21  
a-1  
-no amigo, tu ceguera no tiene nada que ver, es tu falta de sentido común la que hace que me revele, yo soy tu amigo, puedo sacrificar mi amor hacia Hermione por ti, puedo ayudarte y obedecerte en todo lo que quieras, puedo protegerlas por tí si eso es lo que temes, puedo ser tus ojos, pero lo que no puedo permitirte es que por tu amor propio y tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy, te destruyas tú y las destruyas a ellas, ahora me voy le voy a decir a Hermione que venga conmigo a verte, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo,  
Y diciendo esto Zabini se marchaba de la celda,  
-no lo hagas Blaise, no lo hagas,  
-no lo olvides amigo, ose lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Zabini fue directo a la casa de Hermione, al llegar se encontró que las chicas no estaban solas en la casa, también estaban con ellas Ron y Harry,  
El moreno se apareció en medio del comedor,  
-pero que atrevimiento es éste, dijo de mal talante el pelirrojo,  
-necesito hablar urgente con Hermione, dijo el moreno de igual forma,  
-ya he estado hablando con Ron y me prometió que iba a retirar la denuncia contra Draco, se apresuró a decir la castaña,  
-sólo te dije que lo iba a pensar, dijo altivo Ron,  
-no es necesario que lo pienses, afirmó el moreno,  
-¿que? Dijeron al unísono los tres,  
-eso, que Draco Malfoy no necesita que retires la denuncia, ya que la misma es falsa,  
-bueno me había asustado, rió el pelirrojo, pensé que tenías algo contundente, algo así como pruebas, reafirmo riendo y burlándose de la situación,  
-créeme comadreja, se te va a borrar esa risita cuando sepas las pruebas que tiene Draco,  
La castaña miró fijo el moreno,  
-pero yo no soy quien debe revelarlas, Hermione, necesito que me acompañes a ver a Draco,  
-ella es mi novia, y no va a ir a ver a nadie, dijo Ron,  
-eso lo decide Hermione, dijo Zabini mirándola a los ojos,  
-por supuesto que voy, Harry puedes encargarte de Milly,  
El ojiverde que se había quedado callado, lanzó una mirada de enojo hacia Ron reprobando la actitud de su amigo.  
-por supuesto Hermy a mi me encanta quedarme con la pequeña,  
-gracias, Harry dijo la muchacha y tomando a Zabini de la mano sin siquiera lanzar una mirada a Ron, se desaparecieron,

En Azkaban….

-venimos a ver al interno Malfoy, dijo el moreno  
Ambos fueron dirigidos hacia la celda  
Draco estaba de pié en el fondo de la celda,  
-ya estamos aquí, dijo Zabini,  
El rubio se dio vuelta y la chica se aproximó a él dándole un beso en los labios, el rubio se sorprendió ya que la castaña era tímida y no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero auque no hubiese querido no pudo dejar de responderle el beso apasionadamente,  
-Draco ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Zabini dijo que tenías pruebas importantes sobre tu inocencia,  
El rubio tragó saliva,  
-Zabini debió quedarse callado, dijo Draco,  
-pero no lo hice, hablas tú o hablo yo,  
-por Merlín me tienen angustiadas los dos, que es tanto misterio,  
-no debí confiar en Zabini, dijo el rubio,  
-claro que sí, no conozco mejor amigo que él, dijo Hermione, ahora cuéntenme cualquiera que es lo que ocurre…  
-esta bien yo lo haré, siéntate, le dijo el rubio tomándola de las manos,  
La castaña se sentó, lo miraba con temor, la cara de Draco la confundía si era una buena noticia, ¿por qué el rubio estaba así de afectado?,  
-Hermione hace más de tres años concurrí a una fiesta de disfraces, quedé cautivado con una chica de la cual esa noche, me enamoré profundamente, a la cual no volví a ver y busqué desesperadamente pero nadie supo decirme nada de ella, hasta que tú me contaste tu historia,  
Ella era un ángel y yo un arlequín,  
Hermione estallo en llanto…

En la casa de Harry…

-Ron quédate con Milly mientras yo me doy una ducha,  
-está bien, Harry  
Minutos después…  
-Ron, dónde estas, donde te llevaste a Milly, gritaba un desesperado Harry Potter.

a-2

-está bien, volvamos al análisis de sangre dijo la castaña, -Zabini, en San Murgo trabaja Luna, mi amiga te acuerdas de ella,  
-claro que sí una preciosura rubia, auque algo trastornada,  
-ella no es trastornada, la defendió la castaña, ambos jóvenes rieron, Hermione puso cara de estar más furiosa,  
-digamos que es un poco rara, dijo Draco,  
-bueno la cuestión es que ella trabaja en hemoterapia, dile si puede venir hasta acá…  
-Blaise tráela de inmediato, si es necesario usa tus encantos, le dijo Draco,  
-mis encantos, sí como no, dijo Zabini y se desapareció

Zabini se desapareció hacia San Murgo, al llegar al hospital no le costó reconocer a Luna,  
-hola Luna, te acuerdas de mí, dijo con su mejor tono seductor la serpiente,  
-oh, sí claro Zabini, verdad, de Slytherim, amigo de Malfoy enemigo de Harry, dijo la chica,  
-el último comentario podríamos borrarlo, dijo arrogante el moreno,  
-entonces lo borramos, ex enemigo de Harry, dijo la rubia,  
El moreno sonrrió,  
-¿en que puedo ayudarte? preguntó la chica,  
-veraz necesito un gran favor, tengo un amigo que necesita un análisis de sangre para comprobar su paternidad,  
-entiendo, dijo la rubia dile que venga mañana mismo y pregunte por mí con gusto lo atenderé,  
-gracias, pero no me entendiste, mi amigo no puede venir, la que tiene que ir eres tú y ahora,  
- lo siento pero es imposible ahora me voy a hacer guardia y salgo mañana a la tarde, dijo la chica con amabilidad,  
-entonces tendré que forzarte, dijo el moreno con cara apenada,  
-¿Qué? Atino a decir Luna, pero el moreno ya la había agarrado de la mano y con un hechizo silenciador la dejó muda para que no pudiera gritar,  
-señálame que elementos nos tenemos que llevar para hacer la prueba, le dijo el chico, pero Luna permanecía estática,  
-si no me dices me llevaré todo y dejaremos a las personas del hospital sin nada,  
La rubia empezó a señalar los elementos cuando terminaron ambos se  
desaparecieron,

En la mansión Malfoy…

-Luna viniste, la abrazó la castaña,  
Zabini de inmediato le sacó el hechizo,  
-Hermione, no sabía que tú estabas acá, éste energúmeno me trajo a la fuerza sin decirme que eras vos sino yo hubiera venido por mi cuenta,  
-se trata de nosotros, dijo Hermy señalando a Draco,  
-hola Malfoy le dijo Luna, el rubio le respondió,  
-yo estoy al tanto de los problemas que tienes con tu marido, le dijo la rubia,  
-nosotros estábamos mal de antes, pero él quiere presionarme para que vuelva con él,  
-mira siento lo que voy a decir, pero ha salido con un grupo de aurors en busca de Malfoy y los tiene convencidos que al momento de atraparlo hay que entregárselo a los dementotes para el beso sin juicio previo,  
-no, grito la castaña abrazando a Draco,  
Zabini dio un puñetazo en la mesa, y el rubio no hizo gesto alguno sólo atinó a abrazar fuerte a Hermione,  
-entonces es urgente que hagas el análisis, es que Milly mi hija es hija de Draco y si lo puedo comprobar no habría rapto, por que yo puedo declarar que me fui por mis propios medios mientras que Milly un padre no puede raptar a su hija aparte Ron nunca la reconoció,  
-esta bien hagámoslo de inmediato, dijo Luna,

Minutos después…  
-acá tengo la prueba Malfoy es un 99,9 padre de Milly,  
-¿y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó la castaña,  
-Blaise, llévasela a Potter en el ministerio, dijo Hermione,  
-sí a Harry, él no está de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Ron, dijo Luna  
De inmediato Zabini se desapareció.

b)

-la rubia es medimaga, yo sé que ella no lo dijo, pero todo depende del reposo,  
-lo va a hacer, yo estaré con ella,  
-pero auque Lunática no me confesó nada, yo se que está intranquila por los crucius que recibió Hermione,  
-por Merlín, ella estaba embarazada cuando…. Te juro que si le pasa algo a mi bebe por culpa de Lucius, lo mato.

El moreno trato de calmar a su amigo pero le fue imposible…  
-tengo que ir a verla, dijo el rubio,  
-no puedes, Draco estás en el medio de una cena familiar, tal vez mas tarde te puedas aparecer unos minutos por allá, trato de convencerlo el moreno,  
-me importa un bledo la cena familiar,  
-lo sé, pero es peligroso, si Lucius te busca, a donde se supone que fuiste,  
-no se, invéntale algo, dijo el rubio y se desapareció,  
-por Merlín que cabezotas es, rezongaba un asustado Zabini…

En la cabaña…

-¿dónde está?  
-por Merlín, Draco casi me matas del susto, dijo Luna, está en el baño dándose una refrescada,  
El rubio se dirigió al baño…la rubia le impidió el paso,  
-por Merlin la vas a asustar, espera a que salga,  
-no, dijo Draco y se metió,

En el baño…

-¿Luna que ocurre? Preguntó una asustada castaña,  
-Hermione, soy yo, dijo Draco corriendo la cortina que lo separaba de la tina dónde estaba sumergida la chica,  
La imagen que vió lo enamoró más si eso era posible, la castaña rodeada de espuma muy blanca, que dejaba ver sus pecosos hombros, con su pelo mojado y recogido,  
-¡Draco! ¿qué haces acá?, dijo muy asombrada,  
El rubio sólo la miraba, se había quedado sin palabras,  
-¡Draco! ¿qué te pasa?  
-no nada, sólo vine a verte, ¿te sientes bien?,  
-sí, bueno creo que sí,¿ya lo sabes no?,  
-sí, me dijo Zabini de nuestro bebe y estoy muy feliz, dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca,  
-Hermione, que estaba bastante preocupada por no saber que reacción iba a tener el rubio, sonrió,  
Draco se quito los zapatos y vestido como estaba se metió en la tina para abrazar a su mujer, ambos chicos se besaban apasionadamente, Draco tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, se acercó al oído y le susurró, ¿Sta Granger, quiere casarse conmigo? La castaña asintió y siguieron besándose y susurrando palabras de amor, luego de un rato…  
-sabes que te amo, ¿no Hermione?,  
-sí, lo se y yo también te amo,  
-estás tan hermosa, salgamos del agua, por que te juro que no respondo, no podré contener los deseos de hacerte mía en este instante,  
La castaña sonrió y se levantó de la tina, el rubio la observaba con lujuria, pero se contuvo, ambos salieron vestidos y secos, gracias a un hechizo que lanzó Hermione a las ropas de Draco,  
-están bien, preguntó Luna, al verlos salir,  
-sí, muy bien,  
-Hermy, debes hacer reposo, dijo la rubia  
-está bien dijo la castaña y se acostó,  
-yo tengo que irme dijo Draco,- mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Mike y le daba un beso-, Hermione, tienes que prometerme que le vas a hacer caso a Lunática y a Blaise y comer y hacer todo el tiempo reposo, tienes que cuidar a nuestro bebe,  
-si Draco te lo prometo,  
El rubio le dio un beso y desapareció.

En la mansión Malfoy…

-Blaise, todo bien,  
-sí Draco, todo tranquilo,  
-estuve pensando en un plan, dijo el rubio, tú tienes que ayudarme,  
-cuenta con migo, afirmó el moreno.

Capitulo 22

a-1

Ella era un ángel y yo un arlequín,  
Hermione estallo en llanto…

En la casa de Harry…

-Ron quédate con Milly mientras yo me doy una ducha,  
-está bien, Harry  
Minutos después…  
-Ron, dónde estas, donde te llevaste a Milly, gritaba un desesperado Harry Potter.

Hermione no paraba de llorar, pero sin embargo se acercó y abrazó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas,  
-ya Hermione no llores más, la abrazaba y besaba Draco,  
-me alegra mucho que le hayas contado toda la verdad, sabes Hermione no quería decírtelo por lo de su ceguera, a ver si le sacas de la cabeza esas ideas estúpidas ya que a mi no me hace caso, dijo el moreno,  
Pero la castaña seguía llorando,  
Draco la tomo de los hombros y la sentó en su cama,  
-dime, qué pasa, por que lloras así, tanto re disgustó que yo sea el padre de Milly, dijo algo serio el rubio,  
-no es eso, es que…y se largaba a llorar de nuevo,  
-vamos explícate, ahora la misteriosa eres tú, dijo Zabini,  
-es que recobré la memoria, dijo hipando,  
-¿qué? Preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono,  
-que ya me acuerdo de todo, todo lo que pasó desde la noche del baile,  
-tanto te disgustó estar conmigo en lugar de la comadreja, dijo Draco ofendido,  
-no, Draco, estar con tigo esa noche y que tú seas el padre de Milly es lo mejor que me paso, es decir lo único bueno,  
-explícate, le ordenó Zabini,  
-recuerdo que al otro día, yo fui a buscar a Ron, cuando hablé de lo bien que habíamos pasado la noche anterior y de lo dulce que había sido con migo en la primera vez, se puso furioso, gritaba muchísimo cosa que yo no entendí hasta que él me dijo que bueno todo lo que ya saben…  
Es que él me había insistido mucho en mantener relaciones sexuales y yo siempre me negaba, pero esa noche me sentí decidida, fue muy distinto, entonces peleamos, me dijo que no me quería volver a ver, que lo había traicionado y muchas cosas mas, yo me sentía muy mal, sin saber con quien había estado,  
Draco le dio un beso en la frente,  
-además Ron me prohibió que comentara lo sucedido y yo pensé que por lo menos podría complacerlo en eso, me alejé de él, no nos vimos por mucho tiempo, pero mi vida cambió cuando me enteré del embarazo, al principio no dije nada pero luego se empezó a notar, yo casi no salía de mi casa pedí trabajar ahí adentro, sólo Luna y Ginny sabían la verdad, y me ayudaban, pero alguien se lo contó y un día Ron se apareció en el departamento,-Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo,  
-cálmate -le decía Draco besándola en los labios,  
-Ron, quería que interrumpa el embarazo, decía hipando la castaña,  
-maldito, dijo Zabini, Draco la abrazaba con más fuerzas,  
-por supuesto yo me negué rotundamente, él pareció aceptarlo, quiso que volviera con él y dijéramos que el bebe era suyo, yo creí que era sincero que me amaba y que querría a mi bebe, pero siempre me presionaba para que interrumpa el embarazo,  
-cobarde, dijo Draco,  
La castaña pareció derrumbarse de nuevo, lloraba con mucho sentimiento, le costaba horrores contar lo que tenía que contar,  
-ese día, siguió contando Hermione, cuando me caí del caballo y Zabini me rescató, habíamos salido de paseo con Ron, era aparentemente un paseo inocente, fuimos a almorzar a una cafetería me compro un Helado de chocolate, por mis antojos, todo parecía normal, hasta que llegamos al bosque, allí Ron insistió en alquilar unos caballos, yo no quería por mi estado, pero como parecía enfadado acepté, -se lanzó a llorar de nuevo-,  
-yo acepté, sin saber, es que luego de cabalgar bastante Ron se acercó y me dijo "lo que voy a hacer es por nuestro bien, es por nuestra pareja, con el tiempo me lo vas a agradecer" entonces con la varita hizo un hechizo hacia mi caballo para asustarlo y que yo me cayera del animal y perdiera a mi bebe, -y se lanzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas,  
-maldito cobarde, dijo Draco, con razón el caballo te tiró,  
-sí yo la encontré inconciente en el suelo y el animal estaba a unos pasos, dijo Zabini  
-seguramente el infeliz estaba cerca para cumplir con su cometido, maldito asesino, afirmó Draco  
-tranquila Hermione ahora estas conmigo, tengo que salir de acá ir a buscar a Milly y confirmando mi paternidad no nos podrán separar,  
-si, Draco, llévame a la mansión, fue el único lugar donde nuestra hija y yo fuimos felices,  
Ambos chicos se besaron apasionadamente,  
En eso ven como Harry se aparece del lado de afuera de la celda,  
-qué pasa Potter, dijo Zabini,  
-Potter, está acá, donde ésta Milly, preguntó Draco,  
-Hermione, lo siento, pero no se que le pasa a Ron, él no es así, sin decirme nada, sin avisarme a dónde iba se fue con Milly.

a-2

Minutos después…  
-acá tengo la prueba Malfoy es un 99,9 padre de Milly,  
-¿y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó la castaña,  
-Blaise, llévasela a Potter en el ministerio, dijo Hermione,  
-sí a Harry, él no está de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Ron, dijo Luna  
De inmediato Zabini se desapareció.

En cuanto llegó al ministerio Blaise se dirigió a la oficina de Potter,  
-puedo entrar, dijo el moreno golpeando la puerta y pasando al mismo tiempo,  
-ya estás adentro, dijo ofuscado Harry,  
-disculpa es que es urgente que hable con vos,  
-bueno me imagino que vienes a interferir por Malfoy te digo…  
Pero el moreno no lo dejo continuar,  
-escúchame Potter, Milly es la hija legítima de Draco Malfoy, es decir él es el padre biológico de la menor,  
El ojiverde se quedó callado,  
-me imagino que tienes pruebas del o que acabas de decir,  
-sí acá te traigo el resultado del análisis que termina de hacer Luna, tu la conoces por supuesto, -y le entregó a Harry todos los resultados, el ojiverde leyó uno por uno los informes realizados por puño y letra de Luna,  
-ahora comprendo, no debieron hacer que Luna vaya al castillo Malfoy, dijo Harry,  
-¿cómo sabes, que la lleve al castillo? Preguntó azorado Zabini,  
-lo siento pero creo que llegaras tarde, es que Ron tenía vigiladas a todas las amigas de Hermione y ahora entiendo por que se fue hace unos minutos con más de 30 aurors, en una misión seguro la siguió,  
-Mierda, voy para allá,  
-llévame voy con vos, dijo Harry –el moreno agarró a Potter del brazo y ambos se desaparecieron,

En la mansión Malfoy… 15 minutos antes…

-pero que linda hija tienen, es igualita a ti, Malfoy, dijo Luna,  
-llámame Draco, tengo que agradecerte la información y los análisis,  
-esta bien Draco, dijo riendo Luna, y en realidad yo no estuve de acuerdo en venir, si no fuera por tu amigo, es que él no me dijo de que se trataba,  
-es que nadie puede saber nuestro paradero, dijo Hermione,  
-lo sé, dijo Luna riendo, ahora lo entiendo,  
-papi, papi vamos a jugar, dijo la pequeña jalando a Draco de un brazo,  
-ah!! Sí siempre con papi, rezongó la castaña, ¿y mami?¿y la tía Luna que?,  
-esta bien las invitamos, dijo haciéndose el interesante el rubio,  
-juguemos a la escondida, dijo la niña,  
-yo cuento dijo Hermione, 1,2,3,4,5…….-y todos se escondieron- ya están ahora salgo a buscarlos…  
En ese momento se escucha un gran ruido y el Hermione se ve rodeada de aurors,  
-qué pasa, qué hacen acá, grito la castaña,  
-hemos venido a rescatarte y a llevarnos a Malfoy, dijo Ron,  
-no salgas, Draco, gritó la castaña huye,  
-qué pasa mami, por qué vino ese hombre feo, dijo Milly saliendo del escondite,  
-escucha Ron, Draco es el verdadero padre de Milly,  
-eso es mentira dijo Ron agarrando a Milly y a Hermione,  
-vete Draco vete, gritaba Hermione,  
-suéltala Ron gritó Luna saliendo de su escondite,  
-gracias Luna por haber sido quien me mostrara el camino hacia mi esposa y mi hija,  
-Milly no es tu hija, y Hermione será mi esposa, dijo Draco saliendo de su escondite, -al momento fue rodeado por los aurors quienes le quitaron la varita,-  
-no Draco, por que no desapareciste, gritaba la castaña  
-es que no puede dejar de hacerse el héroe, dijo Ron con burla,  
-ya me tienes a mí deja en paz a ellas, gritaba Draco,  
-Malfoy es el padre de Milly, yo hice las pruebas, afirmó Luna,  
-tú no hiciste nada, negó Ron, yo me llevo a mi mujer y a mi hija y los dementotes se encargarán del secuestrador…  
-nooo, gritó Hermione, él no me secuestró, yo me fugue con él por que lo amo, decía la castaña,  
Todos los aurors se empezaron a mirar entre sí,  
-suponiendo que así fuera, Malfoy secuestró a la niña dijo Ron justificando su accionar a los aurors,  
-no es tu hija es hija de él, grito Luna,  
-cállate, es mi hija, yo soy el esposo de Hermione,  
En ese momento aparecieron dementotes en el cielo,  
-¡expretro patronus!! Gritaron Hermione -zafándose de los brazos de Ron- y Luna,  
-no les servirán sus patronus de nada, ya vinieron los dementotes por Draco Malfoy, aseguró Ron…

b)

En la mansión Malfoy…

-Blaise, todo bien,  
-sí Draco, todo tranquilo,  
-estuve pensando en un plan, dijo el rubio, tú tienes que ayudarme,  
-cuenta con migo, afirmó el moreno.

-sabes Blaise mi plan es algo arriesgado, pero será contundente si sale bien, mi padre nunca más me buscará,  
-de que se trata, preguntó el moreno,  
-por ahora no podemos hacer nada, dijo el rubio, Luna me afirmó que Hermione no puede moverse, así que no me puedo ir con ella hasta que nuestro hijo no haya nacido, Luna se comprometió en ayudarnos, y cuando yo le comenté que mi plan era irme con Hermione y los bebes, ella se ofreció a acompañarnos hasta que todos estuviéramos bien, como si fuera nuestra medimaga personal,  
-la rubia se pasa, dijo Zabini,  
-sí la verdad, no podría arriesgar a Hermione si no supiera que hacer y ella es una gran ayuda,  
-yo también me voy con ustedes,  
-por nosotros o por la rubia, dijo Draco levantando una ceja,  
-por ambas cosas rió Zabini,  
-por ahora tengo que hacer como que todo esta bien y seguir con el estúpido compromiso con Pansy,  
-¿vas a seguir?  
-sí pero no le digas nada a Hermione no quiero que se preocupe ni que piense cosas raras, hacer los preparativos de la boda es parte de mi plan,  
-se nota que es un plan muy complejo, dijo riendo el moreno,  
-sí muy complejo,

5 meses después…. En la mansión Malfoy

-Draco tienes que venir, dijo un nervioso Zabini,  
-¿Qué pasa Blaise?  
-Hermione esta por dar a Luz y Luna quiere que vayas  
Draco sin dejar de terminar a Zabini se desapareció,

En la cabaña…

-puja un poco más, vamos tu puedes, decía Luna,  
-ya estoy acá mi amor, dijo Draco agarrando de la mano ala castaña,  
-no puedo, duele mucho,  
-vamos, no es el primero, decía Luna,  
-sí pero duele igual, gritaba Hermione,  
-vamos amor, fuerza,  
-ahí viene la cabecita, decía Luna,  
-ánimo Hermione, le daba el moreno,  
-ahí nace…nace…. Luna tomo al bebé y corto el cordón es un varón, dijo emocionada la rubia,  
Draco besaba a la castaña que estaba muy desvalida,  
-un varón decía Draco, que bien, otro varón,  
-y es igualito a ti, dijo Zabini,  
-y sin magia, rieron los cuatro,  
-Draco, dijo la castaña, quiero que le devuelvas a Mike su verdadera apariencia,  
-Draco sonrió, esta bien, acepto tener a un hijo pelirrojo, y con un movimiento de la varita Mike tuvo su real apariencia,  
-el bebe es muy sano, dijo la medimaga,  
-¿como lo llamarán?, preguntó Zabini  
-Timy, me gusta, dijo la castaña,  
-será Timy Malfoy, dijo el rubio,  
Y todos estaban muy felices, sin pensar en nada malo, menos en Lucius Malfoy que estaba en la mansión preguntándose a dónde se había metido Draco…


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 23  
a-1

En eso ven como Harry se aparece del lado de afuera de la celda,  
-qué pasa Potter, dijo Zabini,  
-Potter, está acá, donde ésta Milly, preguntó Draco,  
-Hermione, lo siento, pero no se que le pasa a Ron, él no es así, sin decirme nada, sin avisarme a dónde iba se fue con Milly.

-no!!, no puede ser gritó Draco, Hermione se puso a llorar,  
-Harry, tienes que sacarlo de acá, Milly es la hija de Draco, aseveró el moreno,  
-pero como?, …dijo Harry,  
-es que él era el arlequín con quien confundí a Ron esa noche, ya recuperé la memoria Harry, además Ron quería que abortara, y él hizo que me cayera del caballo para perder el embarazo,  
-por Merlín, dijo el ojiverde, vamos a la casa, tú también vienes Malfoy, es bajo mi responsabilidad,  
Todos se desaparecieron, hacia la casa de Harry,  
-dónde estamos, preguntó Draco,  
-es la casa de Potter, le dijo Zabini, él se esta comunicando por la chimenea con el ministerio, para publicar la información de que Ron se llevó a la pequeña y que todos los aurors lo busquen,  
-tranquila Hermione, le decía el rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello,  
-es que Ron, no puede hacerme esto, no puede llevarse a mi hija, ella nunca estuvo lejos de mí, lloraba la castaña,  
En eso llega una información desde la chimenea del ministerio, Ron había sido visto con la pequeña en un Bar alejado del centro de la ciudad,  
(Harry habla con los aurors)  
-no, ustedes sólo no lo pierdan de vista, decía Harry , en unos minutos estamos ahí,

-Tengo que irme, parece que lo tenemos, dijo el ojiverde,  
-yo voy contigo, dijo Zabini,  
-yo también voy, afirmó Hermione, -  
-Maldición, dijo el rubio golpeando una mesa, yo me quedo, sólo estorbaría,  
Los demás no dijeron nada, Hermione le besó los labios y los tres se desaparecieron,  
-vuelvan con Milly, atinó a decir el rubio con los ojos mojados en llanto, no podía soportar esa situación él, Draco Malfoy, orgulloso, valiente, decidido, temerario, se sentía un estorbo, un bueno para nada, un payaso,  
Merlín no soportaba más sentirse así , su hija y su mujer en peligro y él ahí sin poder ayudar…

En las cercanías del Bar…

-deja a la niña, Ron, gritaba Harry, estas rodeado, Milly es la verdadera hija de Draco,  
-no es verdad, ella es mi hija, decía el pelirrojo,  
-tú sabes que no, decía Hermione, ya recuperé la memoria, y me acuerdo de todo, y tú ni siquiera querías que naciera,  
El pelirrojo estallo en furia, ¿cómo que había recuperado la memoria? Maldición grito, tomó de la cintura a la pequeña y se desapareció,

En la casa de Harry…

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón a oscuras quieto, cuando escucho que alguien se aparecía en el mismo salón,  
-suéltame, suéltame, quiero ir con mi mamá y con mi papá, gritaba Milly,  
-yo soy tu papá, le decía Ron,  
-no mi papá es bueno y se llama Draco, lloraba Milly,  
-suéltala desgraciado, gritó Draco varita en mano,  
-que haces tú aquí,  
-papá gritó Milly,  
-nena corre vete de aquí, le dijo el rubio,  
La pequeña zafó de los brazos del pelirrojo y se fue corriendo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta,  
Draco trataba de apuntar lo que más podía a Ron,  
-no me digas que un ciego quiere hacer un hechizo, burlaba Ron,  
-claro que lo haré,  
Pero el pelirrojo quedó mudo al ver que Milly estaba parada frente a la ventana,  
-Milly ven para acá esa ventana es peligrosa, grito Ron asustado,  
-qué!! Milly ven dijo Draco,  
-estamos en un 6º piso y la ventana esta abierta, ven nena,  
-no!! Yo quiero a mi mamá, decía la niña  
-Draco se desesperó y empezó a correr hacia la ventana chocando con varias cosas ..  
La niña se cayo a una pequeña cornisa, lloraba y pedía por el papá,  
-papí, papi ayúdame gritaba Milly,  
Ron intentaba ayudarla pero la niña no quería,  
Entonces Draco miró fijamente a la ventana y vió un reflejo, sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse, tenía que esforzarse, tenía que salvar a su hija, y sus ojos fueron divisando figuras, llegó a la ventana y pudo ver la silueta de la pequeña, la agarró y la abrazó fuertemente,  
-ya esta todo bien nena, ya estas con papá, le dijo el rubio besando a una asustada niña.

a-2

En ese momento aparecieron dementotes en el cielo,  
-¡expretro patronus!! Gritaron Hermione -zafándose de los brazos de Ron- y Luna,  
-no les servirán sus patronus de nada, ya vinieron los dementotes por Draco Malfoy, aseguró Ron…

Los dementotes se acercaban, a pesar que tanto la nutria salida del patronus de Hermione, como el cisne de Luna, peleaban sin cesar, era increíble ver como dos animales aparentemente frágiles y mansos, a la hora de defender a sus dueñas lo hacían ferozmente, Milly se logró escapar de Ron y Draco forcejeaba con tres aurors que lo tenían fuertemente amarrado, minutos más tarde, los dementotes habían acabado con el cisne y pronto lo harían con la nutria, Draco parecía sentenciado al beso mortal,  
Pero para infortunio del pelirrojo, en ese instante se aparecieron Potter y Zabini,  
-¡expretro patronus!! Gritó Harry, de inmediato todos los dementotes retrocedieron,  
-suelten a Malfoy! Ordenó a los tres aurors que lo retenían,  
-¿qué haces, Harry?, gritó Ron,  
-justicia, contestó el muchacho,  
-Malfoy, es un secuestrador, insistía al pelirrojo,  
-tú sabes que eso no es verdad, además tengo pruebas que la menor es hija legítima de Malfoy aseveró el ojiverde,  
Todos los aurors fueron hacia donde estaba Harry y éste le mostró la prueba del análisis sanguíneo…  
-creo que no tenemos nada que hacer acá, dijo el jefe de los aurors y saludando a Potter se desaparecieron,  
La castaña estaba feliz corrió hasta donde estaba Draco y le dio un profundo beso, no sin antes agarrar a Milly que enseguida se colgó del cuello de su papá,  
-Ron, tenemos que hablar, dijo el ojiverde agarrando del hombro al muchacho,  
-gracias Harry, dijo Hermione dándole un beso a su amigo,  
Potter se desapareció llevándose con él al pelirrojo,  
-caramba, amigo, buen susto que me has dado, dijo Zabini,  
-que lo digas, no te cuento, el sobresalto que nos llevamos nosotros acá, contestó riendo Luna,  
-al parecer la comadreja te tenía vigilada, le dijo el moreno,  
-sí pero no le sirvió de nada, dijo Draco, porque Hermione me ama a mí,  
-ja, ja, dijo burlando la castaña, ya veremos todo depende de lo que yo averigüe en mis investigaciones acerca de tus amantes,  
-ahhh no!! Ahora no se van a pelear, dijo Milly haciendo puchero,  
Todos largaron una carcajada, tan fuerte que la niña también empezó a reír,  
-no, mi amor, le dijo Draco, tu mami sabe que yo desde hace mas de tres años soy un santo, y que sólo las amo a ustedes dos,  
-sí, papi, por que si yo me llego a enterar ..dijo amenazante,  
Entonces el rubio para que no quede duda en su hijita, tomo a la castaña de la cintura y le dio un profundo largo y apasionado beso, tan largo que la pequeña exclamó.  
-papi, papi, acuérdate que mami tiene que respirar.

EPÍLOGO

Luego de un tiempo Hermione pudo conseguir el divorció de Ron, quien luego de ser convencido por Harry, se lo otorgó sin peleas, es más hasta llegó a pedirle perdón, con el tiempo la castaña supo que el pelirrojo se había casado nuevamente y pudo reorganizar su vida,  
Harry se quedó trabajando en el ministerio y cada tanto visitaba a Hermione en su nueva casa, tanto ella como Malfoy le estuvieron eternamente agradecidos, Luna siguió trabajando en San Murgo y se supo de su casamiento con Nerville, Zabini se quedó viviendo el la mansión Malfoy, y era el tío solterón de la familia,  
Hermione, Draco y Milly, vivieron juntos y felices durante muchos años, la pareja se amaba profundamente y hubieran tenido millones de hijos si la castaña hubiese podido, -pero todo estaba bien así, solía decir Hermionea su hija, si hubieras tenido hermanas, pobre de tu padre, con lo celoso que es-, Milly se había convertido en una hermosa quiencianiera muy parecida a su papa en lo físico pero con el carácter de la mamá, y Draco que apenas tenía 36 años la celaba todo el tiempo, era según las mujeres de la casa "un celoso perdido" que la seguía por todas partes, pero eso, eso ya es otra historia…

FIN

b)

-¿como lo llamarán?, preguntó Zabini  
-Timy, me gusta, dijo la castaña,  
-será Timy Malfoy, dijo el rubio,  
Y todos estaban muy felices, sin pensar en nada malo, menos en Lucius Malfoy que estaba en la mansión preguntándose a dónde se había metido Draco…

En la mansión… dónde está Draco preguntaba un furioso Lucius a un asustado Dobby …  
-el joven Draco no se encuentra acá, dijo el elfo,  
-ya veo que no está acá, dime a dónde fue,  
-Dobby no pregunta al joven Draco dónde va, el ya es grande y no cuenta a Dobby,  
Lucius patió furioso al elfo,  
-padre, que hizo Dobby ahora, dijo molesto Draco que acababa de entrar,  
-donde estabas, recriminó el mortio,  
-yo tengo mis asuntos privados que no voy a estar divulgando ni a ti y muchos menos a un elfo, dijo el rubio socarronamente, o pretendes que se entere de mis asuntos mi prometida, reafirmó con sádica mirada, lo cual a Lucius le agradó,  
-no hijo, es que me intranquiliza que te marches,  
-padre ya estoy grande y sé perfectamente lo que hago, dijo Draco con una segura y convincente voz.

Dos meses después….

-Hermione, los niños y Luna ya están en condiciones de viajar, afirmó Draco, éste es el lugar que elegí, es un pequeño pueblo muggle, mi padre nunca nos encontrará, quiero que tú las lleves Blaise, las instales y te vuelvas de inmediato para llevar a cabo mi plan y librarme de Lucius Malfoy de por vida, recuerda que mi casamiento con Pansy es en una semana, tienes que regresar en cinco días, procura que las chicas se habitúen al pueblo, a Hermione le será fácil por ser hija de muggles y Lunática como le dices se adaptará,  
-esta bien Draco, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
-ahora mismo, ten acá esta todo lo necesario, dile a Hermione que la amo, y que nos vemos allá en una semana,

Un día después…

-hogar dulce hogar, decía sonriente Zabini al llegar a una hermosa casita blanca con muchas habitaciones una gran cocina, y un hermoso jardín con hamacas y una fuente de agua cristalina,  
-es hermoso, dijo Hermione,  
-realmente una bella casa, confirmó Luna,  
-bueno eso quiere decir que el rubio sabe elegir, pero yo hubiera elegido la misma, dijo el moreno haciéndose el ganador, auque en mujeres tenemos distintos gustos, a él le gustan castañas, a mí rubias, le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Luna quien se puso de colores,  
-y a ti Luna, te gustan los morenos, le preguntó Hermione,  
La rubia no sabía que hacer se encontraba en una encrucijada, a ella le gustaba Zabini, pero temía que sólo el muchacho se burlara de ella,  
Pero el moreno serpiente al fin, al ver la indecisión de la chica, se acercó y susurrando en el oído le dijo,  
-a mí me gustas, mucho, desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi allá en Hogwars, quiero que seas mi novia, tu que dices,  
-yo…yo.. la chica parecía desfallecer…  
-bueno lo tomo por un sí, dijo el moreno, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, cosa que la rubia correspondió,  
-no se molesten, dijo Hermione, yo voy a cambiar a Tomy y se fue a su recámara.

Cuatro días después…

-qué suerte que volviste, le dijo un impaciente Draco a un preocupado moreno,  
-todo bien, con las chicas,  
-más que bien, la Lunática ya es mía, dijo el moreno,  
-mis felicitaciones, dijo el rubio, tienes todo preparado,  
-sí ya está todo mañana ¿a que hora es la boda? Preguntó Blaise,  
-a las 14 hs, dijo el rubio,¿ tienes la poción lista?,  
-por supuesto lista,  
-¿y el emfermo? Preguntó el rubio,  
-hay dos, el que más me gusta es un tipo muggle, depravado y moribundo, días de vida, y si ese se muere antes, hay otro tipo todos NN, sin familia,  
-perfecto, mañana es el gran día dijo el rubio,  
-sí el gran día, y después….  
-a ser felices con nuestras mujeres, afirmó Draco.

Capitulo 24

a-1

Ron intentaba ayudarla pero la niña no quería,  
Entonces Draco miró fijamente a la ventana y vió un reflejo, sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse, tenía que esforzarse, tenía que salvar a su hija, y sus ojos fueron divisando figuras, llegó a la ventana y pudo ver la silueta de la pequeña, la agarró y la abrazó fuertemente,  
-ya esta todo bien nena, ya estas con papá, le dijo el rubio besando a una asustada niña.

En ese momento se aparecieron Hermione, Zabini y Harry, éste último agarró del brazo a Ron, y los otros dos corrieron hacia donde estaba Draco con Milly,  
-Milly, estas bien, preguntaba una asustada Hermione,  
-si, mami estoy con papi que me ayudó, dijo la niña,  
La castaña nunca imaginó que clase de ayuda le dio Draco ya que el rubio prefirió no contarle lo malo, pero lo que si le dijo,  
-Hermione, esa minifalda azul es muy corta,  
La castaña se miró la pollera que en efecto era algo corta y de inmediato lo miró a Draco,  
-¿puedes ver? Por Merlín, puedes ver, grito la chica que se abrazó de inmediato al rubio dándole besos y abrazos,  
Zabini estaba feliz al escuchar la noticia pero ni por un minuto soltaba a la niña, y Harry también se alegraba,  
-vayamos a la mansión, le pidió la castaña, esa es mi verdadera casa,  
Draco miró a Harry, el moreno se rascó la cabeza con la mano, en señal de duda,  
-Malfoy, puedes irte a tu casa, dijo Harry, yo veré como arreglo tu situación procesal, de todas maneras me imagino que Ron retirará las denuncias en tu contra,  
El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza,  
Una vez dicho esto, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Potter y todos se desaparecieron.

En la mansión Malfoy…

-te amo Hermione, le dijo el rubio, estos días fueron un infierno sin escuchar tu voz y la de Milly, además sin poder ver….  
La castaña cayó a su amante con un beso apasionado, el rubio no tardó en responder, se besaron incansablemente, y ya en su cuarto….  
-Hermione, quieres casarte con migo,  
-claro que sí, tu eres lo mejor de mi vida, mi rival, mi enemigo, mi compañero, mi salvación, mi amor, mi pasión, el padre de mi hija, sí Sr Malfoy quiero casarme con usted,  
-quiero tener, más niños, ya sé amor que tu no puedes, pero quiero adoptar unos cuantos niñitos ¿que te parece?,  
-excelente…  
Draco y Hermione se volvieron a besar y se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

EPÍLOGO

Un mes mas tarde, se casaron, la ceremonia fue emocionante, Hermione lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, todo bordado a mano, era la novia más feliz del mundo mágico y del no mágico también, Draco impecable como siempre tenía un traje gris que hacía juego con sus ojos, Milly estaba totalmente de rosa pálido y muy emocionada al ver la felicidad de sus papis, fueron muy, pero muy felices, adoptaron tres niños dos varoncitos y una nena, para sorpresa de todos eran hijos de muggles fallecidos, Milly la mayorcita, entro en Hogwars en Slyterim como su padre, y tanto Joseph, Melisa y Tom sus tres Hermanos fueron a Griffindor como su madre.  
Ron retiró todo los cargos.  
Zabini se casó con Parvati y tuvieron tres niños,  
Ron tuvo que enfrentarse a un juicio dónde fue condenado por intento de asesinato hacia Hermione Granger, fue preso, pero la castaña hizo "arreglos" para liberarlo, se supo que nunca se casó,  
Draco fue tomado como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwart.  
Hermione aparte de dedicarse a sus cuatro hijos, realizó estudios de medimaga, y por supuesto se recibió con honores,  
-no esperaba menos de mi cerebrito, dijo el rubio, en una reunión familiar en la cual todos los presentes se echaron a reir.

FIN

b)

-sí ya está todo mañana ¿a que hora es la boda? Preguntó Blaise,  
-a las 14 hs, dijo el rubio,¿ tienes la poción lista?,  
-por supuesto lista,  
-¿y el emfermo? Preguntó el rubio,  
-hay dos, el que más me gusta es un tipo muggle, depravado y moribundo, días de vida, y si ese se muere antes, hay otro tipo todos NN, sin familia,  
-perfecto, mañana es el gran día dijo el rubio,  
-sí el gran día, y después….  
-a ser felices con nuestras mujeres, afirmó Draco.

A la mañana del día siguiente…

-padre tengo que ausentarme, es que tengo una sorpresa para Pansy, sabes lo interesada que es y le he mandado a traer una gema antiquísima, de mucho valor, creo que con eso mis suegritos perdonarán mis escapadas, por que eso sí, padre yo no voy a dejar mi vida por este casamiento,  
Lucius sonrió, estaba feliz, era el mejor día de su vida, por fin conseguía el ansiado casamiento la unión de dos de las familias más puras del mundo mágico, sus descendientes serían herederos de una casta única, eso al mortio lo llenaba de orgullo,  
-tranquilo hijo, yo te cubro, a que horas llegas,  
-tú has todos los preparativos que cuando la música suene yo entraré por esa puerta, dijo el rubio con tanta seguridad que Lucius no dudó ni le cuestionó cosa alguna.

Minutos después…  
-Blaise,¿y a cual trajiste?,  
-mirá Draco, está en las últimas yo creo que muere en el momento justo, rió el moreno,  
-eso espero, no quiero que falle nada,  
-tu plan es excelente, tranquilo amigo nada fallará,  
-me siento terrible, afirmó Draco,  
-¿imagínate como estoy yo? Pero tranquilo la actuación es mi fuerte, derramaré lágrimas de sangre,  
Draco río, realmente estaba muy nervioso, si su plan fallaba nunca vería a la castaña y a sus hijos, y lo peor los pondría en evidencia ante Lucius, y ni hablar de lo que éste le haría a Zabini,  
-ya es hora trae al sujeto, dijo el rubio  
Blaise se desapareció y al momento trajo un moribundo que había sido victima de un hechizo mortal,  
-dale la poción, dijo Draco  
El moreno sacó una botellita que contenía poción multi –jugos a los pocos minutos el enfermo pasó a ser igual a Draco,  
-excelente dijo Zabini, ni yo podría distinguirlos,  
Con un hechizo el rubio vistió al hombre con sus ropas, las cuales rasgó para fingir una lucha,  
Ya está todo listo, mi padre sabe mi deseo de cremarme, solo espero que éste infeliz muera pronto, Blaise tu tienes que encargarte de cremar rápido el cuerpo no valla a ser que la poción dure menos de lo estipulado una ves fallecido,  
-tranquilo Draco, por supuesto yo me encargo de eso, de lo contrario no saldría vivo de las garras de tu padre,  
Ya era hora los tres se desaparecieron hasta llegar cerca de la capilla dónde se llevaría acabo la boda,  
Draco se escondió en una choza que se encontraba en el lugar por supuesto mediante un hechizo cambió su apariencia por la de un pordiosero,  
-suerte amigo, dijo el rubio yo te esperaré acá todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que regreses,  
La música empezaba a sonar, Zabini cargó al falso Draco y se apareció en la puerta de la capilla,

-lo han matado, lo han matado, gritaba Zabini con desesperación en la puerta,  
Un silencio sepulcral …  
-No!! Gritó Lucius y fue corriendo a recibir a su hijo,  
También la novia empezó a llorar y gritar desesperada,  
-¿Draco cómo me puedes hacer esto?, gritaba Pansy  
-está vivo todavía respira dijo Lucius,  
-un medimago , rápido un medimago,  
Zabini lloraba desconsoladamente, la novia lloraba por su  
mala suerte, en ese momento el falso Draco, falleció,  
-bien, pensó el moreno-  
Lucius estaba furioso, por que había muerto su hijo,  
-Zabini!! gritó, ¿que estaba haciendo él? Le preguntó ¿quien lo atacó?,  
-negociaba algo con unos traficantes por un anillo o algo así. Los piratas le lanzaron el hechizo obviamente a traición, dijo Zabini,  
-todos los piratas pagaran por esto, sentenció el mortio,  
El falso Draco fue inmediatamente cremado, sugerencia del moreno quien recordó a Lucius que esa era su voluntad…  
Una vez el cuerpo hecho cenizas, Zabini se disculpó fingiendo desgarro emocional dió el pásame y se retiró.

En la choza…

-ya estoy acá, grito Blaise,  
El pordiosero salió rápidamente,  
-¿qué pasó? Preguntó asustado el rubio,  
-todo muy bien el tipo se murió justo a tiempo ya eres difunto, Draco Malfoy ha muerto, necesitamos un nombre nuevo, que tal Tom Felton  
-me gusta realmente me gusta, dijo Draco

En el pueblo muggle …

-disculpe señor ¿necesita algo? Preguntó la castaña a un pordiosero que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa,  
- me llamo Tom Felton, y busco a mí familia ¿usted la conoce? Preguntó mirando a su Hermione con sus grises ojos,  
-llegó al lugar correcto, dijo la castaña y se lanzó a los brazos, Tom cambió su apariencia,  
-seremos la familia Felton, dijo el rubio por lo menos por ahora,  
-Felton entonces, y se volvieron a besar

EPÍLOGO

Cuenta la leyenda que no hubo familia más feliz en el pueblo que la Felton –Malfoy , ya que luego de un año, los Felton se dieron a conocer por su verdadero apellido,  
¿y que fue lo que sucedió, para que Draco volviera a su origen? Pues, paso a relatarles…

Pasado un año de felicidad absoluta, Tom con la castaña, y Blaise con Luna, en uno de los viajes del moreno se entera de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy,  
-Draco, Draco, grita un moreno al entrar a la casa,  
-por Merlín, dice el rubio, llámame Tom,  
-ya no amigo ya puedes ser nuevamente Draco Malfoy,  
-pero que dices te has vuelto loco,  
-no Draco, Lucius Malfoy fue muerto en una batalla con los piratas, dicen que durante éste año los ha estado molestando y los piratas se vengaron,  
Draco no lo podía creer, se sentó en uno de los sillones y enseguida aparecieron Mike, Luna, y Hermione con Tomy a upa,  
-papá Tom le decía Mike al rubio, -ya que su mamá le había contado que él tenía otro papá biológico que se llamaba Ron, y que Tom de segundo nombre era Draco,- el niño lo entendió perfectamente- ¿vamos a jugar?  
-ahora no tengo que hablar con tu mamá, le dijo el rubio,  
Draco le contó todo a Hermione,  
-¿quieres decir que podemos regresar? Preguntó la castaña,  
-tengo que regresar a reclamar la herencia,  
-sabes que amo a ésta casa y a éste pueblo, pero el volver me llena de emoción,  
-diremos que fue un accidente, que yo estaba cautivo o algo así,  
-también podremos ver a mis amigos, hace dos años que no se nada de ellos,  
El rubio reflexionó, la idea que la castaña vea de nuevo a Ron no le agradaba nada, pero él estaba seguro de su amor,  
-sí también veras a tus amigos y le explicarás a Ron lo de su hijo,  
-se pondrá contento se por Luna que él nos daba por muertos a los dos,  
-¿Hermione? Tu amor por mí no cambiará…  
-claro que no, tonto, a nadie amé nunca como te amo a ti….

Y así siguieron su vida, Ron ya estaba casado con una linda chica llamada Alelí, que había conocido en el ministerio, pero su buen corazón se alegró de ver viva a Hermione y feliz, y se emocionó al saber de la existencia de Mike quien ahora tenia dos padres y dos madres.  
Harry que estaba en el exterior por encargo del ministerio se puso dichoso al saber de la vuelta de su amiga, y se prometieron una reunión familiar…  
Draco recibió su herencia, y mandó a construir una mansión nueva para él y Hermione ya que la antigua se la regaló a sus amigos Luna y Blaise,  
Tuvieron cuatro hijos más, dos rubiecitos como Tomy, Dany y Gaby, y dos castañitas como Hermione, Melisa y Myriam, todos fueron a Hogwars, y tanto Draco como Hermione trabajaron siempre en el ministerio,  
Las casas de sus hijos, fácil los varones Slytherim y las mujeres Gryffindor,

Fueron muy felices y cada tanto dejaban a los niños al cuidado de los Zabini y se volvían a la casa del pueblo a pasar unas merecidas lunas de miel, dónde volvían a ser el matrimonio Feltom.

FIN


End file.
